Secrets of the Dusk
by Shelia13
Summary: What was supposed to be a party, an invitation to one of the town's festivals, turns horribly wrong when a riot breaks out. Uraraka finds herself stumbling through the woods until she meets two handsome strangers; who may hold the key to changing her fate. For better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Uraraka had been running through the forest for what felt like hours. The man-no, _it,_ whatever it was had such an atmosphere and presence there was no way she could possibly have described it as a person. There was no doubt that monster was still on her trail. It felt as though every turn that she stumbled through the woods that _thing_ whatever it was, was clawing at her ankle. Uraraka found herself begging, praying, maybe, that whatever it was would be concluded as a nightmare, fueled by too much to drink in the morning. But her bleeding leg, the pain, and the panic that radiated in her chest begged to say otherwise. It was supposed to be a good night. Tsuyu had invited her for a night out to meet some people to get her out of her shell, but instead the festival broke out into a riot. She had never met Tsuyu at the meeting place and instead found herself face-to-face with a monster with eyes that radiated the essence of the sun. It hadn't taken her more than a breath to realize that she needed to run. That she should have never made eye contact with whatever _it _was. And in her panic confusion she found herself trampling her way through the woods.

"_Girl, come back."_

Uraraka glanced over her shoulder, that _thing_, still on the edge of the woods as though the woodlands were acting as though some form of barrier. She glanced back towards the house now on the edge of the horizon, becoming bigger and bigger the more she ran towards it. It was worth a shot. She paused, glancing over her shoulder, whatever it was, the woods seemed to be some form of barrier to deter it from coming closer. Her eyes slid towards the house. Or whatever used the house as its domain was way more powerful than it. The creature took made a sighing noise before carefully prodding its feet forwards and continuing its pursuit at a quicker pace than before. She turned darting towards the house, finding herself beating on the door. "Come on, Come on." She whispered, knowing that things presence was on her trail. It had made no secret of what it planned on doing with her and she didn't plan on being anything's meal. Not after what she had been through. There was no way she was going down without a fight for such a simple reason. Uraraka watches the lights echoing against the walls through the curtains in the windows. The residents weren't responding-or they were smart enough than to open the door. She took a breath, grabbing a stick. If she was going to die, she was going to at least fight for her own life.

Uraraka's hands tightened on the stick as the monster approached likely deciding if they would need any condiments for their dinner that they wouldn't be getting, "So, you just go into town and decide to eat any unsuspecting civilians?"

The monster shook its head, "I haven't eaten a human in a long-long time. I went into town for the festival. But I took one look at you and I knew, I could just smell it, you would be the most delicious meal I've had in years."

Uraraka took a step back, something about their voice told her that they weren't lying about any of the details. And made her wonder how many other creatures would think similar thoughts. She swung the stick hoping to at least blind the creature who had decided that she was the perfect hunt for dinner. Its reflexes much faster than the average human, it reached up snapping the stick in half. The wood becoming shrapnel that engraved itself into nearby trees and the sides of the house she had stumbled a crossed. Uraraka swallowed. With how much power this creature probably contained, the residents inside probably knew. They lived in the woods. They knew better than to come to the door. She would have to protect them. Uraraka darted back towards the woods. She knew she didn't have a chance of making it back to town _if_ there was anyone capable of helping her. But at the very least she could keep this creature distracted enough that it wouldn't remember this house and the residence inside would be safe. She dug her feet into the concrete preparing herself to dart into the woods.

"Who's there?" A soft-disgruntled voice came from behind the door.

Her heart pulsed, "No matter what you hear stay inside! I'll protect you!" Uraraka took a breath, she needed to run and now. If the resident couldn't listen to instructions, then they would also be in danger. And there was no reason for a higher death count then there had to be. She darted back towards the horizon, wondering how close she really would have made it to the city. If she would find anywhere that would give her help. There weren't many places that she could run to that would keep her safe. Places that wouldn't be able to keep her safe. Uraraka's eyes slid towards the door behind her. Behind her was a living-innocent being completely unaware of what was happening outside their front door.

And she needed to keep it that way. She needed to keep them safe. Uraraka darted towards the center of the field back towards the woods, daring the creature to come after her. They took the bait. Clomping after her once again, seemingly growing bored of the game of chasing her around in the woods. The creature wrapped their hands around her ankle dragging her through the gravel and dirt that lined the ground. Uraraka failed at suppressing a cry of pain as the rocks cut her leg, trying to suppress the panic from her heart knowing that she was about to be eaten. The monster threw her against the trees, dragging her back again. Uraraka took a breath, trying to suppress the feeling of pain and blood trickling down her forehead. The creature dragged her closer bringing her up by her ankle, she felt her hair trying to find its way back to the Earth. And wish she had time to apologize to Tsuyu. IT was supposed to be a fun night out. And now-it had turned into wondering how long it would take for her discovered body to be found in the woods. How long it would take Tsuyu to grieve and finally realize that it wasn't her fault. She would have to watch over her until she was ready to live as herself again. But she wasn't ready to go. Not yet. The words left as a soft hollow whisper, she wasn't sure who she was pleading to, but she knew she didn't want to leave her friends behind. Not while knowing they would find themselves guilty for her clear murder, "Help me."

"Who dare's hunt in my territory? Without bothering to introduce themselves? Do not bother begging for your life." A voice growled.

Uraraka found herself dazing in-and-out of consciousness, the feeling that wrapped around her ankle suddenly slacking. She knew she was falling to the ground. But then a hand wrapped around her hip, warmth pulling her against whatever it was. Trying to ignore the feeling of blood trickling down the side of her head, she glanced towards the fuzzy image of a stoic face, a red-and-white braid wrapped over their shoulder. The last coherent words before she faded into the darkness were a growl of someone addressing another that had overstepped their bounds,

"How dare you come for what's mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We had agreed not to bring people like-like her back to this place!" Katsuki's red eyes were glowing the fiercest shade of red Todoroki had seen so far. Katsuki contained a personality that he would've hesitated, but whoever turned him must've had their reasons. His eyes frequently shifted colors along with his open personality, in his awkward manner. The person would turned him should've known better that it would be impossible for him to be in public with such a personality. He would never be able to control his emotions long enough for his eyes to not shift in color. Katsuki slid into the corner attempting to make it look more casual than an instinct to stay away from the windows.

Todoroki glanced towards the window watching the brave and the stupid of the demons that radiated in these woods considering if they should tempt their face by crossing the borderline that marked his territory. He had strict rules about what was his and what wasn't. And he was powerful enough that no demon had dared to cross the borderline. Not one that had managed to live after. Todoroki found his eyes shifting towards the general direction of the room he had put the young woman in. What had caused that demon to decide to overstep his territory by so much that he would chase her all the way to his front door? Knowing that taking a single step passed his border they knew they would be forced to dig their own grave.

"Huh? Are you going to answer?" Katsuki snapped.

Todoroki sighed, turning his attention back to Katsuki, "She hit her head. I can't dump her in the woods after a show like that. If they eat her it'll tarnish my name."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Demons and their hierarchy." If it wasn't for his current predicament, he knew Katsuki would've been clawing his way to the top of the hierarchy himself.

Todoroki found his eyes lingering towards the room where the woman was asleep. He had wrapped her wounds; the scent of blood should've already faded. Soon it would be hard to tell that she was in the house in the first place. "I wonder why they were after her."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid. You should know the best."

Todoroki glanced towards the family album sitting on the counter, "You think she's like my mother?"

"Probably isn't a priestess, it's probably starting to get stronger."

Todoroki glanced towards the other door. Her presence was still soft telling him she was still asleep.

Katsuki shrugged, "It's just a guess, you know neither of us can detect that kind of thing. Not when it's so weak."

Todoroki nodded. He would have to pay more attention. Both of their aura's overpowered anything weak that was nearby. If this woman had a hidden ability that was just at the beginning of the stage of manifesting than they would likely both miss it when they were together.

"Just walk her to the base of the mountain, I don't want to hear about her getting eaten on our turf. I don't care for humans much, but it'll make both of us look weak if she dies right after you rescue her." Katuski turned back to his corner, barely able to see out of the closed windows. The sun had yet to shine through, but he didn't dare bother trying to open the curtains. Todoroki wondered where Katsuki's transformation had gone wrong that even the sunlight reflected off of the moon was a bit too much. He would only be caught outside of his home on the night of a new moon. At least Katsuki's presence guaranteed whatever demon or other creature of the night decided to rob his house or test how far they could go never made it outside of the house again.

Todoroki glanced towards the radiating of sunlight starting to attempt to peak in through the windows. He reached up closing the blinds more and beginning to move towards the kitchen. If he remembered right the average human ate more often than he did. He could at least be a decent host to his unexpected visitor.

Uraraka pushed her hand through her hair attempting to ignore the throbbing from her head. It hurt so much. She wished she was able to afford some sort of medication to make it stop. The nightmare was so vivid she was almost positive it was real. She wrapped her hands around the blanket pulling it closer as thought it would offer her some sort of protection. She felt _safe_ here. Her eyes slide open, glancing towards the blanket and the weight along her leg showing that someone had wrapped the deep cut that was sliced along her leg. Her heartrate rising. There was denial in her chest, but the other more important matter-she didn't know where she was. Whose house was she in? Where was she? Tsuyu was going to be so mad that she didn't manage to check-in. Which would've been a lot easier if she chose to own a cellphone, but that required having an actual address. She had given up everything to pursue her career in college.

Uraraka glanced throughout the room, she needed a weapon. She had to get out of here. Uraraka glanced around the room, a flashlight near a cup of water and an unopened bottle of painkillers. Her hand tightened around the flashlight. She couldn't let this display of kindness get to her. Essentially all's she knew was that she had awoken in someone else's house. The likelihood that they had kidnapped her was extremely high. Uraraka's hands tightened on the flashlight, her head was pounding but she wasn't going to let the pain get the better of her. She knew better than to take the drugs of strangers. Even if it was in their best intentions. The night before was fuzzy in her mind, but she hadn't forgotten the panic that radiated in her chest or the house that she had found. Uraraka wandered around the house moving from room to room, exhaustion starting to deplete on her, it was a lot bigger than she had expected. It was as though the house was attempting to keep her away from both the exit and the residence. The house echoed with unnatural silence, the further she walked, the further she felt as though the house was engulfing her and trying to keep her as a hostage. Uraraka sighed, her classes would likely be starting soon, if she was going to give up everything for them she couldn't miss a single one, "I want to leave."

As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, the sound of dishes clattered from the nearest door. Uraraka slid it open. A slender man stood at the counter, his shirt sculpted his muscles from his upper-arms. She would have to fight like she meant it. There was no other way out of the house. Uraraka pointed the flashlight at him, "Where am I? Who are you? How do I get out of here?" She growled.

The man glanced over his shoulder towards her, lowering the dishes in his hands, "My name is Todoroki, Shouto, you are in my territory and to get out you ask."

Uraraka lowered her flashlight, "Territory?"

A scoff came from the table where another man sat, surrounded by decaying newspapers, "Cut that nonsense out. We're in his house. We found you outside last night. How much did you have to drink at the town festival?"

"I didn't-"

The man rolled his eyes, "Sure you didn't. And your delusional ramblings had nothing to do with your drinks either."

Todoroki shifted, taking a glance towards the man at the table, "Bakugo, mind your manners. We're in my house."

Uraraka tightened her grip on the flashlight, there had been two people last night too, "Did you kidnap me?"

Katsuki scoffed, drinking from his mug and turning his back to her, "Prince Charming here didn't kidnap you, he saved you from mountain bandits."

Todoroki set the food down on the table, a single plate, "You can stay for breakfast, then I'll walk you home"

Uraraka glanced down towards the single plate on the table. It made her hesitate.

"Eat with her dumbass."

Todoroki rolled his eyes, shoving a plate at Katsuki before setting one of his own down. Uraraka pulled the chair closest to her, carefully lowering herself into her seat and precautiously waiting for either of them to make any suspicious movement.

Todoroki glanced towards her, "How far away do you live?"

Uraraka shook her head, "It's okay don't worry about it. I made my way up here on my own I'm sure I can make it back down."

Todoroki and Katsuki exchanged a look she didn't quite understand.

"There's still bandits on this mountain, and I can't quite let you get killed after finding your way into my terri-"

"Home. He has an odd way with words. His family's a bit odd. Don't mind him."

Uraraka nodded, not missing Todoroki's eye roll at Katsuki, "Thank you for taking me in. I was meeting up with a friend when a riot broke out in the middle of the festival. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of the woods."

Todoroki slid his chair back as Uraraka looked up towards her empty plate. Hopefully, that meal would last her a couple days. It was the largest that she had eaten in a while. Todoroki scrapped half of his food into the garbage, glancing back towards Katsuki's still brimmed plate as though he was considering just swiping it off the table.

"Just leave it." Katsuki grunted, before shooing them towards the door.

Todoroki nodded, sliding out the door. Uraraka waved good-bye to Katsuki before following suit of how Todoroki had slid out the door, firmly shutting it behind herself. It was odd. But if these two really did rescue her from mountain bandits instead of putting her in danger then she could at least respect their odd customs.

"I haven't seen you before."

She glanced towards him, "I'm new to town, I moved in for the college's astronomy program." She glanced Todoroki over, he seemed to be around the typical age to attend college, "Are you taking any courses?"

Todoroki shook his head, beckoning her to follow him down the estrange paths in the mountain. "We're not quite in a situation that doesn't allow for such fantasies."

Anger boiled in her chest, "It's not a fantasy! I am going to complete my dream."

"I meant us."

Heat boiled to her face, Uraraka ran a hand along her neck, "Sorry. I-"

He nodded seeming as though he should've realized, "It's understandable." He glanced towards the grass that borderlines the sidewalk and the mountain.

"Even if you aren't going to the college, I hope to see you two again sometime."

Todoroki let out a soft hollow laugh, "That's not something you should be wishing for."

"You're presence isn't that bad." Uraraka laughed, glancing towards the sidewalk in front of her hoping that he wouldn't insist on walking her all the way back to where she lived. She didn't want to reveal it. Not to someone she just met. She glanced over her shoulder; he was gone. Not only was he gone, but the entrance way to the mountain had entirely vanished. As though he had been a specter, never really there in the first place. Uraraka turned, rushing towards her college. She darted into the nearest bathroom, hopefully she had something in her person that wouldn't give away that she had slept in her dress from last night. Or at the very least something more appropriate for her classes. She dug around her purse, pulling on the nearest piece of fabric. She didn't remember stuffing clothes in her purse and was unsure how she managed it, but she pulled. The clothes unfolding and displaying in front of her. She felt herself relaxing, quickly getting changed. They weren't her clothes, but they would have to do for now. Until she found a way to return them to Todoroki or Katsuki. Whichever one of them had a thing for random women's clothes laying around. Uraraka sighed, deciding not to question any of the events from the morning or the night before. She slid out of the bathroom, watching the students quickly beginning to dwindle in number.

"Uraraka!" Tsuyu called from the near her first classroom door, "I've got to get your number! I was worried last night!"

Uraraka shrugged, trying to figure out how to brush aside the thought of her not having a phone. She didn't want to bring it up. And if she told Tsuyu about how she was chased throughout the woods by bandits last night Tsuyu would worry even more.

"Were you at the party last night? I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. It's usually a family friendly event." Shame swirled in her eyes.

Uraraka tried to put a frail smile on, an attempt to reassure her friend, "No, I didn't make it there before the riot broke out. I was really worried about you too."

Tsuyu nodded, "As long as we're both safe. I'll pick a restaurant next time instead."

Uraraka let out a laugh, at least her friend was still up to going out, that was at least a good thing. She pushed to the back of her mind that she would likely have to turn her down. An open festival with cheap coin stalls was one thing. A dinner where she would be socially required to buy something? That wasn't going to happen. But at least it showed that Tsuyu's mood had improved slightly. They slipped into their shared class. An elective on Uraraka's part, but it was Tsuyu's planned career, criminal justice. This particular class focused on murder and missing person's cases. They would be focusing on them for approximately a week according to the syllabus. Uraraka held back a shiver wondering if last night she had almost gotten herself added to the syllabus. She drew out her notebook attempting to suppress the questions and thoughts from whatever had happened last night. It was coming back to her in small pieces. There was no way she would've made it all the way to the top of the mountain with several drinks in her system. And it would take more than one to put her in a state where she had only a fuzzy idea of what had happened.

"Uraraka? Care to tell us what you think happened to him?"

She glanced up towards the picture displayed on the PowerPoint towards the front of the room. Her mouth ran dry as her eyes lingered over the picture of what he had originally looked like towards the right. Her mind begging her to not look towards the evidence on the left that the police had been presented as an example.

"Is this a cruel joke professor?" Her voice was hollow and confused.

"This class is not a joke at all. What would make you think such a thing looking at this image?"

Uraraka found herself choking on her words, that wasn't right. It couldn't be, her eyes traced back to the image on the right.

"I'm sure you're just confused after last night's events. Many are today. As I'm sure you're not one to ask such cruel questions on such a sensitive class I'll repeat the circumstances. The twenty-two year old was found murdered on the street in a pool of blood, shortly after his body disappeared. Who do you think stole his body?"

How could she answer no one? She had seen him alive and perfectly healthy. A bit of an attitude. But he was moving as clearly as anyone else in the room she was currently in.

"Sir, I think I need to go." She whispered, roughly gathering her books before taking a last glance at the screen. _"Time of death, three years ago; cause: blood loss. Ability to resuscitate: None. Body long cold by the time found." _

Bakugo, Katsuki's image resided on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Got my hand slammed on by a door at work by another co-worker by accident, while not broken or sprained, it just kind of hurts? It's not like sore, but it won't move how I want so chapters might be a bit slow for a while. Anyway onwards! To the story!

**Chapter 3**

Todoroki took in a breath. He couldn't accidentally lure an innocent human being into the realm of the demons. Not one like her. She wouldn't survive. Sure, she had the meddle and likely would've tried taking both him and Katsuki down if they made a single odd move that morning. But there was a presence that radiated off her. It was intoxicating. It was as if she was luring him in with her sheer presence alone. Todoroki wondered if she had reincarnated from a goddess, but what goddess in their right mind would ask to be or even attempt to be reincarnated as something as frail as a human? There was no way a human vessel would be able to encompass a goddess' soul. Her presence was engulfing him, luring him in. It was no wonder that demon had darted for her without a second thought.

Todoroki glanced towards the calendar. It had been a while since he had paid a visit to town. He needed them to think he was normal if he were to stop the locals from spreading rumors throughout the land. He didn't come down from his territory often. He had a decent pile of things to be handling in his territory. And most the humans down here thought that he just farmed the land around his house. At the very least he could pick up the replacements of what he used this morning. Todoroki found himself wandering the town. The local grocery store which he had previously used was now closed. Todoroki sighed, glancing towards the rest of the town wondering where the nearest local convenience store would be. Would it even be worth it? Just to keep up appearances? If he didn't take trips to town, he was sure no one else would notice anyway. Most people just kept to themselves these days. They weren't as nosy and the neighborhood manners had changed to something more private, hidden away from everyone else. It was a change he had appreciated. Only the susceptible to psychics, particularly the children, bothered sending him a second side glance. But most were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. And the adults of this generation's current attitude had done well in an attempt to suppress the psychic manifestation of most children. He sighed, he was already in town, if he didn't take care of keeping up the appearances, he'd have to take care of the situation later.

He sighed finally finding the first convenience store, he felt as though he had been walking for a while, the store was all the way a crossed town. Todoroki slid into the store-only to be hit with a broom. He glowered down at an elderly lady.

"We don't accept your kind here. Get out."

Another smack with the broom.

"I desire the bread."

The woman waved the broom at him, "Pish posh, I know better. Get, get."

"Grandma! What are you doing!" A younger woman darted out from the back-storage, her face clearly flustered, "I'll give you a discount, please don't hold it against her! She doesn't mean any harm! I'm so sorry."

"This is just as bad as that black cat you adopted! Even worse!"

The woman rolled her eyes while attempting to steer what she now likely believed was an overly superstitious elderly lady. Todoroki glanced towards the elderly woman being escorted to the back, even though she was right. The granddaughter came back, mutterings of "your kind, what utter nonsense." On her lips, it wouldn't have been audible to the regular human ear. This was a shop of regular human beings and a woman that knew too much for the current century. "Here, I'll get you the bread, what kind are you looking for?"

"The edible kind, stuff that can be eaten by humans."

The daughter frowned slightly, taking a slight glance towards where she pushed her grandmother towards before cracking a smile, "If you say so."

He glanced towards the shelf nearest towards him products of various varieties lined the shelves, he scooped several up staring at the words from the human language. The clerk headed back towards him, glancing down towards the products in his hands.

"Is someone in your house sick? If I know the age difference I could probably get them something more suitable."

He glanced towards her, "No." then back towards the bottle.

The clerk shrugged, "It's medicine, I guess it doesn't hurt to have some on hand, but that's a little strong. We need a doctor's note to sell it. My grandmother was supposed to put it in the back I'm sorry about that." She reached her hand out. He placed the object in her hand before she turned digging through the products, "Here, this is better. It's for headaches, common cold, ect. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He followed the clerk to the front where he purchased several products, "One more thing. Be careful going home. Apparently there's a lot of robbers and strange happenings lately. But that could be more of my grandmother's blathering."

"I'll take it into account." He nodded, noting that he wasn't going to ignore the woman simply because she was human. She knew too much for him to ignore such a warning. He turned doing his best to leave the store with no suspicion. The elderly woman knew too much for this day-and-age, but if he built up a reputation with her, there was the possibility of not worrying about the fact that she would call a witch-styled-hunt upon his mountain. Or he could find another store. Todoroki sighed, imagining taking until the sunset to find another store. He would have to swing his chances with the elder.

The sun had long past set and any prowlers of the night would find it best to fear him. Only the stupid would dare approach him.

Screams echoed down a nearby alley. Todoroki glanced between it and his mountain. He was practically there. His hand tightened on the bag containing his bread. He turned. A flash of his mom coming to him, "What did you do?"

"I helped those that I could."

"Do you regret it?"

Todoroki shifted his eyes towards the alley. He'd be damned if they were going to complain that they were rescued by a demon simply because they were human. He darted into the alley. A single blood-stained pocketbook laid on the ground. Todoroki grumbled. The clerk had said _robberies, _not _kidnappings. _The brown-haired woman's face flashed in his mind. A woman that had decided to ask for the help of a demon yet likely being able to tell with one look how dangerous he was. Todoroki ran his hand through his hair, there wasn't much he could do for someone that wasn't there. His eyes slid down towards the ground of an alleyway several alleys over. The woman was there, wrapped in a blanket. The screams of the woman from the other alley resonating in his mind. He had remembered the reminding's of his older sister that humans were terribly weak creatures. That he would have to do his best to not scare them and that they were mostly afraid because of their own weakness. Todoroki took a breath, something that previously would've been a not-my-problem situation bubbling annoyance in his cranium, "what are you doing?"

Uraraka glanced up towards him, startle in her eyes, her face blushed as she scrambled to hide the blanket, stuffing her bookbag behind her ankle, "I-I was just on my way home and got a bit cold. You know, a couple minutes stop won't hurt someone."

Todoroki glanced towards the bare necessities scattered around her feet. Those were lies. She was attempting to reassure a stranger instead of asking for help. Todoroki's mind wandered back towards Fuyumi staring out the window, she had been sneaking out to see a human for a while, and when he finally asked her about it, all's she had quietly said was, "well, you see, humans themselves while powerful in the heart and soul, they themselves are quite frail."

He picked up her backpack beginning to turn back to his mountain.

"Wait, where are we going? That's mine."

"My house."

Her atmosphere shifted as he glanced towards her, her feet steadily planted into the ground, "Are you sure?"

"It's not like you haven't been there before. And you can't sleep on the street."

Uraraka nodded, beginning to follow him.

"Why were you out here?"

Uraraka glanced towards the ground, trailing behind him, "Actually, it's…I moved here to get ahead in my career, if I can get into my career I can get a better start for my family, but my family is really broke so I was trying to avoid the living expense of dorms."

"You'll just have to live with us then." Todoroki shifted his eyes back to the road. How would he keep the rest of the demons obeying him? It was as if he was dragging a feast around and teasing them. Some of the stupider ones were unlikely to listen to him if he made a decree not to touch her. But if he made such a decree the others couldn't really complain when he slaughtered the stupider ones for even glancing in her direction. Then there was Katsuki. He wasn't going to be pleased to have a human roaming around their house. And especially not pleased to have one like her.

"I can't possibly impend. I'm sure you two have so much to take care of." She glanced towards the edge of the road; she had become edgier than the last time that he had seen her. Almost as if she had realized something. Todoroki sighed; he would let her ask when she was ready. Right now, what he knew was that he couldn't leave her on the side of the road after protecting her the night before. He couldn't let any other demon know a possible weakness into their stronghold. And with his father's reputation he was sure he had made plenty of enemies. He wasn't going to wind up as collateral damage. He glanced towards Uraraka dragging behind him.

"My name is Ochaco, Uraraka by the way,"

He nodded, "Todoroki, Shouto. The one in my house is Bakugo, Katsuki. He's a bit…well I'm sure you've already figured out how he is." Todoroki sighed, opening the door. It didn't take one creak in the doorway before he could already hear Katsuki's stream of curses from the other room. He turned to Uraraka, "Down the hall to the right is my room, a crossed the hall you'll find an open room. You can put your things in there." He slid the backpack off his shoulder letting her take it. He moved towards the kitchen where Katsuki was still in his corner, anger in his eyes.

"You-"

"It's my house. It's my choice who I invite back."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "That's what you're going to be saying after I have a rough night and decide to use her as a midnight snack. Seems you've forgotten that I haven't been in human-based society in months."

Todoroki glared down at him, "She was on the streets. Essentially she's homeless."

Silence finally fell over Katsuki as he glanced towards the floor.

"I was living on the streets. You can laugh if you want. I mean who else goes to a party because their friend invited them to keep up appearances when they have that pressing matter going on?"

Todoroki glanced towards Uraraka standing in the doorway.

Katsuki glared towards the heavily-curtained window, "There's both a certain fear and strength in those who've been homeless before. It's nothing to laugh at."

"If I'm impending-"

"I own this property and I said you can stay. Go unpack. There should be a shower room attached to your room."

Uraraka nodded, heading down the hall. Todoroki glanced back towards Katsuki.

"She still has classes. She's going to get eaten on one of the trips back and forth. This wasn't a good idea."

Todoroki nodded, glancing towards Katsuki beginning to pull ingredients out of the cabinets that he hadn't considered touching in a long time, Todoroki sighed, "I know. But I couldn't leave her there."

Katsuki sighed, cranked up the stove, "I know. I wouldn't of either. Todoroki-"

He glanced towards him.

"I don't want her to know about what we are."

"I know."

Todoroki listened to the sound of the water shutting off and the small pats of her feet on the floor of the room he instructed her to have. He wondered if she had any extra clothes other than a possible uniform, that dress he had seen, and what she was wearing now. If she had nowhere to live, clothes were likely considered a non-essential and food was likely prioritized. He pulled more food out, wondering if she had gotten enough to eat.

"Dude, if she's been living on the street, she's not going to be able to eat all of this. And it'll probably be a bit awkward for a while since we don't-" Katsuki glanced over his shoulder, before continuing to cook the food he was making. Uraraka was approaching, but not close enough to hear. "Tomorrow' the new moon. I'm going out to stretch my legs and replenish my supplies."

Todoroki nodded. He was hoping that he'd be able to find some willing witches in the area to tell him about Uraraka's atmosphere that seemed to attract the supernaturals from the community towards her. And why it hadn't killed her yet. That would have to wait. Katsuki was only able to get out of the house approximately once a month if he was lucky. "How come the moon bothers you, but lights don't?"

"The moon's light is a literal mirror reflecting the sun's light. What else do you expect?"

Todoroki shrugged, "Normal vampire problems. Yours are just a bit extreme."

"Do you think I find this fun?"

Todoroki shrugged, watching Katsuki prep a plate before setting it on the table as Uraraka came in the room. She glanced between the two of them before settling at the other end of the table. Todoroki slid the plate to her, nodding at her soft thank you. She glanced between the two of them, "You aren't eating?"

"We don't-"

Katsuki coughed, cutting him off, "We ate before you got here. It's late."

Uraraka nodded, embarrassment clearly on her face, "Sorry, I don't mean to impend."

"Just eat when you feel like it. We typically don't eat together." Katsuki shrugged, turning the stove off and putting the supplies away.

"You didn't have to."

"Todoroki will walk you back down the mountain when it's time for classes."

Uraraka nodded, her eyes sliding towards Katsuki as she ate before returning to her plate likely hoping to be unnoticed. She set her plate back down, "Thank you very much for your hospitality. I'll do my best to find a place and move out as soon as I can."

Todoroki sighed, glancing towards the window, the demonic atmosphere in his woods was already beginning to double at the sheer fact of her presence, "Stay as long as you like. I have work to do, I should be back by it's time for your classes." He paused, looking between her and Katsuki, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask him. Surely, by now he should know more about this house than the kitchen."

Uraraka nodded.

Todoroki stood, heading out the back door and grabbing his sword on his way. He didn't want to get his hands dirty. Not while he had a guest, particularly a guest that wouldn't understand when he came back drenched in blood. His eyes slid towards Katsuki's bottles, out in the open. He sighed, moving them to Katsuki's room before heading out the backdoor, one of the bottles stashed away on his person. He wondered if any of the demons he was about to slaughter for ignoring his creed against his territory would suit Katsuki's tastes. It didn't matter. It was better than being caught by the hospital. His mind wandered towards Uraraka wandering around the house. It did matter. If Katsuki couldn't stand the taste, then he was practically shoving Uraraka at him as his next meal. He sighed, deciding to hurry up so that his house guest wouldn't grow particularly suspicious of what he was doing. Todoroki knew the drill, he would have to come up with a cover story of what he was doing.

After an hour Todoroki found himself standing on a pile of bodies, the bottles he had brought with him weren't enough. And he hadn't been paying attention to which was what. Katsuki would be annoyed that he hadn't been bothered to pay attention with such a detail. A soft laughter chuckled behind him. He glanced up towards a woman sitting in a tree, a purple robe hiding most of their being. He knew what she was upon one look. She wasn't the human-kind, but her own species. Just as powerful, but a tad more dangerous.

"What are you doing here witch?"

"You see, I keep the company of some of those at your feet. While they weren't particularly my friends, I frequently trade with them necessities. I wanted to know what had them all in a frenzy. Appears whatever it is, you have it. But it has you."

Todoroki shook his head, sheeting his sword, "They knew exactly what it meant to step past that border line."

"I didn't step, I jumped."

Todoroki rolled his eyes, witches and their loopholes, he would have to watch which words he said to her, "Doesn't make a difference, you should understand what it means to enter my territory. Especially if you mean to harm any of my property."

"She's not your property now is she."

"She's under my protection."

The witch let out a soft laughter, "Sure, I'm sure you're doing a fine job at protecting someone who's not suited to be anywhere near this mountain."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow.

The witch shook her head, her feet swinging on the branch, "An odd wife and an odd child."

"My mother-"

"I never said anything of your mother. Now go. I shall leave."

He nodded before giving a final surveillance of the land. Todoroki glanced towards the blood on the cuffs of his wrists, he would have to change before checking on Uraraka. A scent waded towards his senses. It was an unusual scent, but it made his blood pump. He could feel his human heart. His human heart was radiating panic. He needed it to settle. His mind wandered back to deciding to leave Katsuki with his empty bottles and Uraraka in the house. Todoroki darted, swinging the back door open, not bothering to throw off his over coat before rushing down the hall. His eyes scanned for where the scent was wading from. He turned, darting to her. Uraraka laid on the floor, surrounded by the glass of what would've been the nearest vase and the blood from being cut by the vase. Todoroki glanced around, looking up to find Katsuki with a towel over his mouth and another being pushed out towards him.

He took the towel, this must've been what the witch meant when she laughed at him, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was in the other room and then I heard a crash and could smell her blood everywhere."

His eyes instinctively scanned for any bite marks then continued for where the damage was coming from. Why wasn't it healing?

"I'm a vampire, not a heathen. And humans take a while to heal. Just stop the bleeding already!" Katsuki snapped at him, taking several steps backwards.

Todoroki nodded, taking the towel and putting pressure on the wounds, he ran a hand over her forehead, "She's burning."

"Humans don't do that. She probably just has a ridiculous fever and didn't want to tell us. I'll pull that fever reducer out you brought back." Katsuki shook his head.

Todoroki nodded, picking Uraraka up and bringing her back to her room. Uraraka rolled her head towards him, haze covering her eyes, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. We'll figure it out."

Katsuki was at the door already with bandages and the bottle. Todoroki nodded opening the bottle and pouring the pills out. Katsuki darted back into the room, "No, wait. No more human medication for you." He snapped, pouring most of the pills back into the bottle and slamming a cup onto the counter.

Uraraka glanced towards Katsuki standing there, "Why did you fake your death?"

Todoroki watched Katsuki's eyes slowly slide down towards her as he was digging through the materials in their dust-covered first aid kit, "I didn't. Now, sleep quietly."

Todoroki followed Katsuki out of the room, lowering the lights and leaving the door open a slight crack so he'd be able to hear if anything else was wrong. He already knew her breathing was wrong, and if it didn't even out soon he was likely going to try to rush her to the nearest healer indebted to his family. His eyes shifted back to Katsuki, the ex-human, making him the human "Is she going to live?"

Katsuki sighed at him, "She's just got a fever. Most of the time they aren't life threatening." He paused glancing towards her room. There was something on his mind that he hadn't mentioned yet.

"What is it?"

"With how she is, it's probably harder for her, especially since her psychic energy is currently leaking all over the place. This mountain makes her weak. It likely would've been another two or three more days before she had gotten sick enough to faint like that."

Todoroki followed his gaze, "But my mother was a psychic."

"A psychic of an unusual variety where her family got rid of her by thinking that she had made deals with a demon to gain her powers only to send her to a demon."

Todoroki glared at him.

Katsuki shrugged, "Alright, so Uraraka doesn't have those kinds of powers, but Uraraka's also much younger than your mother was before all of that happened. Those powers are forming. Humans have various psychic powers that can manifest among them. She's going to be powerful, but the demonic aura of this mountain is smothering her."

"I can't-"

"Your mother wore a bracelet to suppress the problem."

It meant Katsuki had bided his time going around the house digging through the old family documents. But it didn't surprise him, although the house was rather large on the inside once it started opening up to the residence there wasn't much to do other than read. And so Katsuki read. And likely now knew more about his family matters than he did himself. That meant Katsuki also knew what he had to do. Todoroki glared towards the door. He very well couldn't leave the house completely unguarded with Uraraka inside, but he also couldn't take away Katsuki's single day of freedom a month. Uraraka would have to wait two or three days before he would be able to obtain what she needed.

Katsuki let out a soft grumble, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he headed towards his room, "There's always next month. Go get it."

That was one problem solved. But then there was the second problem. The reason he had established his own territory, far away from the rest of his family. Todoroki grumbled attempting not to let the rage boil in his chest. Todoroki glanced towards the door where Uraraka stayed. He couldn't possibly get over the problems he had with his family, but that didn't mean he couldn't bite his tongue. He needed something. The second problem would have to be dealt with like the problem it was.

Todoroki would have to visit his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Todoroki glared at the mansion, his hand tightening around the bag he was holding. It wasn't enough to contain the empty hole radiating in his chest. The feeling that was bombarding him simply by looking at that house. If his hand tightened anymore around the bag the strap would shred from his summoning claws, his mind shifting to Uraraka's heat in his arms as he picked her up off the hallway floor. Her erratic heartbeat. It wouldn't be healthy for her to stay. He needed to adjust her environment. There'd be no point of bringing her home if she didn't live. He couldn't be the thing that killed her after attempting to rescue her. Todoroki swallowed. He'd be in, then out. He wouldn't stay longer than he needed to. And hopefully he'd be back in time so that Katsuki would be able to enjoy his singular day outside a month.

Todoroki sighed, his hand around the knocker on the door. He was capable of researching how to create what she needed himself. But it would take time. A luxury he didn't have. He sighed trying to resign himself to using the door knocker. The door swung open. His older sister Fuyumi smiling at him.

"Shouto!" She smiled, reaching for him.

"Hey, sis-, where's dad?" It was supposed to be an affection tone, and yet it came out dark and grumbly. The way his sister's smile fell there would be no hiding it. It wasn't his fault this place brought out the worst in him.

Fuyumi's eyes darkened, her snowflake colored eyes swirling as she tried to determine the circumstances of his visit, "in the usual spot"

He nodded, as Fuyumi let him in the door, the saddened atmosphere from her likely realization that he wouldn't be staying long. He glanced towards her; she must've been lonely. In such a big house, with a pretend family.

"The offer is still on the table."

"It's okay if I wanted to move out, I would find my own place. Besides how would I look if I had my little brother taking care of me?"

Fuyumi gave him a fake laugh. She didn't want to admit it. She was a hostage to this house. She was trapped with in the way that a person kept returning to a toxic relationship. The house had curled its chains so tight around her wrists if they weren't metaphorical, she wouldn't be able to move. There wasn't much one could do when the person kept running back to what was the danger.

Todoroki shifted, moving towards the training room, he wasn't much better. At the end of the day he had returned to this cage. He shifted the door open, as expected the room was unnecessarily up in flames. He glanced around looking for the full-grown man who was having a temper-tantrum.

"I need something."

"So, you've finally come crawling back?"

Todoroki slammed the door shut. This was stupid. He would create what he needed himself. He turned heading down the hall. He didn't need to put up with this nonsense. He didn't have time or the patience for it.

"Wait."

He couldn't turn around now. Not with the slight grin that was forming on his face. He needed to know he had won first.

"What did you come here for?"

"My mother's bracelet."

"An odd thing for a half demon to want."

"It's not for me." The part he dreaded the most. The fact that he would have to tell his father what or rather who it was for. He turned, the bracelet already in his father's hands. His mother hadn't need it after leaving their mountain, her psychic abilities eventually stabilized into a form of shield. But she had also left the mountain due to unwelcoming circumstances. Therefore, she didn't need it. That meant it could only be in his father's possession.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know yet, but she's under my protection now."

His father threw him the necklace, it landed in his hand. He glanced down at it, wondering if Uraraka would agree to wear such an expensive looking piece. Maybe he'd be able to play it off as a gift that he never to use or a prize he had won. The bracelet was silver, but near contained a sphere that echoed with the constellations of the atmosphere, a reminder that the world had more to offer than they could ever imagine.

"Thank-" The words weren't intentional, something that had slipped over his building courtesy that wasn't there before, the words didn't sound right coming from his mouth and especially not towards a man who truly didn't deserve them. But the words never had time to form.

"In exchange bring her around some time. That's what you can do to keep that."

"We'll see." Todoroki tightened his hand around the jewelry. He wasn't sure exactly what it was supposed to do, but if it prevented her from getting sick any further it would have to do. He had already stooped to asking his father to for it instead of creating it himself.

"Remember, we're demons Shouto. Keep your end of the deal."

He rolled his eyes, "I never agreed."

"I'll see you next weekend."

Todoroki shut the door, annoyance bubbling in his chest as he glanced towards the jewel in his hand. He didn't feel quite safe bringing her around his family. He wanted them to remain far, far away from them. Especially if he was going to keep his heritage a secret. He glanced towards Fuyumi tending the garden in the front yard.

"If nothing else, at least consider it visiting me?" Fuyumi smiled, her eyes darting around as if she wasn't sure what she wanted to focus on. And after effect of their household.

He shook his head, "I don't want her to know what we are."

"What about Katsuki? He's practically a hermit."

"You know he can't leave the house. I've already started researching what happened to him."

Fuyumi nodded, glancing towards the flowers, "It's an unusual circumstance, most vampires are capable of leaving the house during the night, then there are even some capable of walking during the day. The old ones, the ones who have made long-time friends with witches, the powerful ones."

Todoroki shook his head, "I don't think it has anything to do with his power." He had seen Katsuki's power firsthand. The last time someone had tried to break into his house. He remembered glancing towards the carnage that laid about doorway, Katsuki had slowly turned to him, a half-disturbing smile as a façade on his face, "_Hope they weren't friends of yours." _He knew they weren't his friends by the words they had said upon entering. And if he didn't know by now, having Uraraka in the house had proven Katsuki was capable of being patient. Todoroki knew he didn't know much about Katsuki's background, other than he was practically confined to being the guard dog of his house, but if he was able to discern one thing from a glance at Katsuki was that he had grown up making quick decisions to save his own life. Quick decisions with as much limited information he had on hand. And one of those decisions had stolen his life. In one of the most brutal matters he could imagine. Todoroki glanced towards the necklace, tightening his grip on it; he wouldn't let the supernatural community steal Uraraka's life too. He would be patient too.

Uraraka glanced through her fevered eyes, she had opened them a couple times since feeling one of the guys lift her off of the hallway floor to what she could only assume what was currently presiding as her own bed. One of the guys had been coming and going, but in the darkness of the room she wasn't sure who it was. What if they knew she found out? What if they knew she found out about Katsuki's faked death and were poisoning her and every hour one of them would check on her to see if the poison had finished her off yet? That wasn't it. In fact, she was starting to feel slightly better. This would probably be the best time to find some answers, when they thought she wasn't able to move about the house, she slid off the covers. Gingerly she placed her feet to the floor planning on moving so quietly not even a forest animal from outside would be able to hear her move. The cold of the flooring flowed against her feet almost as a repellent to tell her to get back to bed. Sure, they weren't trying to actively murder her, or at least it didn't feel like-Todoroki probably wouldn't have been bothered to bring her home at all if he was just going to murder her-but something didn't feel right in this household. She slid into the corridor, checking bother ways, before sliding into the next room. She would have to be careful to avoid Katsuki's and Todoroki's rooms even though those rooms were the ones that likely provided the most answers. But she couldn't risk running into either of them while her curiosity was getting the best of her. She slid her feet into the next room: a library.

Even with the distraction she found herself in complete awe. The room was lined with bookshelves all the way around, one would have to guess that the walls were made of bookshelves, as they cascaded around the center of the room, the only discernable clear position towards the back, a writing desk with a single lamp on it. Uraraka found herself moving towards it. She turned, running her fingers over the books behind the desk. Nothing quite struck out at her. The books seemed to have titles from various languages, but all of the books contained the scent of a well-aged book. There would be no doubt that these were hard to get hands upon in this day-and-age. She brushed the dust off, opening the book. A small creature flew out of it. Uraraka jumped backward, glancing towards the creature that glowed a luminescent sky-blue. It floated in front of her face, no bigger than her hand. She blinked at it glancing towards the book, "Guess you were trapped in there, huh?" Then back towards the creature wondering if it was a fever-induced illusion.

Uraraka turned sliding the book back, glancing towards the creature which still floated in front of her. It wasn't something that she knew naturally flourished in the area. But heck, who was she to say what creatures existed. They were still finding new creatures and organisms in the ocean, so how would anyone know all the creatures that existed on the land? The creature opened its mouth, she glanced towards it expecting no sound to come out of it at all, but instead a deep booming voice spoke to her, "What do you desire?" It echoed throughout the room.

She jumped glancing back towards the creature. She may have been accepting of its existence, but she wasn't prepared for it to being spoken language. Her mouth opened, but before she could get the words out another interrupted her.

"Don't talk directly to it." Katsuki snapped in the doorway before approaching her and slamming the glowing creature into the book again. He slid the book back into its place before scanning the books over, "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I, I wanted to know more." She replied.

Katsuki rolled his eyes, his fingers twitching as he was considering something. Likely the fact that she had gotten out of bed with such a high fever and decided it'd be time to explore the house. He ran a hand through his hair, "Look, everybody's got their secrets and problems. Don't let that _thing_ out again."

"Just because it's different doesn't mean-"

"It's dangerous. Don't let it out." Katsuki turned, stuffing his hands in his pockets before beginning to remove himself from the room, muttering to himself, "It would probably ask for something stupid in exchange anyway. No point selling your life for something you want that you'll never get." His mutterings already down the hallway incomprehensible to the human ear.

Uraraka's eyes shifted back towards the books, majority containing titles written in unknown languages and kept securely on the shelves. There was a careful organization, yet cobwebs decorated the edges of most of the novels. Uraraka swallowed. That could only mean the rest of the books contained other creatures. She glanced towards the book that contained the glowing blue creature. Katsuki had said it was dangerous. They had the goodness in their hearts to attempt to rescue her, even if it was just from the elements. That meant likely everything else in these books was a dangerous creature. She glanced towards the desk, completely blank. This room wouldn't have anything that it could offer to her. If she knew anything about the unknown it was that most of the other species that humans tended to attempt to deny were incredibly particular about word choices. She shut the door behind herself, glancing towards Katsuki still stomping down the hall, annoyed and muttering how if she was feeling well enough to explore the house, she shouldn't have collapsed in the first place.

The images wouldn't leave her mind. And Katsuki didn't seem like the type to lie. She glanced towards his profile, he seemed so….so _alive. _If Katsuki hadn't interrupted, her she likely would've decided everything she had done was a fever-induced dream. It wasn't like her to go about wandering through other people's stuff without their permission. Uraraka glanced towards Katsuki, his back still her as he wandered back towards the kitchen where he typically remained. She wondered if it would be smart to even ask. They were allowing her to stay there. They hadn't asked many questions about her very obvious uncomfortable circumstances. Would it be fair to ask about their own? And yet-that image on the screen cycled around in his head. Katsuki was dead. But that wasn't quite right either. She glanced towards him disappearing into the next room. He wasn't quite alive, but he wasn't quite dead. Stuck somewhere in the middle. Uraraka followed him into the kitchen, he was wandering aimlessly. Similarly, to a bored tiger at the zoo. He had seemed to be trapped within the house.

She took a breath, "Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" He snapped, pulling pans out and placing them on the stove.

A hand twitched moving to her other sleeve, "Being trapped between life and death, does it hurt?"

She expected him to slam the pot onto the stove, instead there was a silent quite movement to it. As though he hadn't processed that she was beginning to figure out what was up in the couple days that she had been there.

"It's more like a buzzing. It's not the way it's supposed to be. I'm not like the others. Todoroki' the secret-optimist has been researching ways to see if they can fix me." Katsuki laughed, rolling his eyes, "there's no proper way to bring the dead back to life."

"He knows?"

"Can't exactly not know that you live with a vampire that can only leave on the new moon."

"You're a vampire?"

He glanced towards her, his eyes widening before turning back to the pot a few angry mutterings as he stirred the pot, "So, you used me to figure it out?"

"Essentially you told me."

"Ah, my death. Newspaper?"

"No. Criminal justice elective."

"Weird they'd use an unsolved murder case. But when I get my hands on the vampire that made me that way I'm going to kill them. Tried to kill me I guess, but dumbasses didn't realize how hard I'd be to kill. I'm too resilient to go down without a fight." Katsuki let a tilt of a smile on his face. He was hiding it. How much everything had hurt. He didn't want to be this way. "Of course, I don't want to be this way. I can't even enjoy the good parts about what I've become. But I'm going to show them what it's like to live like this. They'll never leave once I trap them in their own creation."

Uraraka nodded, glancing back towards the front door.

"What?"

"There was a knocking."

"Todoroki's the only other who'd come here. And I would've heard it first if someone knocked."

Someone knocked on the door. Katsuki's eyes shifted back to her, his red eyes squinting at her as he rolled up his sleeves, "I really liked this shirt too." He huffed, before motioning her to stay with the food and leaving towards the front door. "Let's see which dumbass thinks they can take me this month." He muttered on his way.

Uraraka glanced down towards what Katsuki was cooking for her letting her mind wander. Did that mean Todoroki was a vampire too? Was she just being kept as a meal until she was healthy enough to eat? She had ambitions too. She wasn't going to go down without a fight if that was the truth. Besides vampires had plenty of weaknesses. Her eyes slid towards the wooden spatula laying out on the counter a crossed the kitchen. She wouldn't go down here.

But she didn't have anywhere else to go. And they had been kind. Uraraka shook her head. Kindness was a trap. But her gut said they didn't want to hurt her, her gut was telling her that this…even with all the secrets it contained….was going to be home.

"Where's your key?" Katsuki's voice snapped from the other room.

"I forgot it. Where's Uraraka?"

"Kitchen."

"Okay."

"Wait, one more thing. She knows."

"She knows?"

"Yeah, seems to have put it together about me herself."

Uraraka lowered the spatula, lowering herself to the nearby table. Even if she was ready to take them, a wave of dizziness was already flowering towards her. It felt as though she had dehydrated on the beach on a hot day. She slid to the floor her mind screaming at her to press her head to the cool floor that it would make her feel better. Uraraka grabbed the leg of the table trying to pull herself back up. She didn't want to worry Todoroki more than she had already.

The door slid open, "Hey, there's a lot of things we need to talk about-" Todoroki paused, suddenly by her side, "You said she was in the kitchen not that she had collapsed in the kitchen."

"Don't be stupid I wouldn't leave her like that." Katsuki's voice snapped from the other room.

"I'm fine. Just a moment." She whispered.

Todoroki sighed, digging around in his pocket, "It was my mother's. She needed it because she was too strong too." Out of his pocket he pulled a small chain wrapping it around her wrist, a gem that glowed with the decadence of the nighttime sky.

"It's probably expensive, I can't accept this."

"It's fine. I'm not sure how it works but that pressure you were just feeling should be easier now."

She glanced towards him, feeling the dizziness fade. She let out a breath, whatever it was, it was radiating from Todoroki. The thing that had made her dizzy without a second thought was Todoroki's atmosphere, it was flowering off him like a rainstorm that was about to be upgraded to a tsunami. Something beautiful but tangling within his hands not yet to realize how much he was about to lose control over it. A single movement would tangle the thinly kempt wires. His presence was chaos. Just a moment until the thread snapped and tangled him more. It was strangling him.

Uraraka scanned him over, wondering what he had gone through to obtain such an item, "Are you okay?"

Todoroki let out a soft laugh, "You're the one on the floor and you're asking me if I'm okay?" He shook his head.

Uraraka glanced at him, waiting for his answer.

"Just had to visit a disgruntled family member is all."

Uraraka nodded, her eyes shifting to Katsuki's back in the doorway as she moved to support herself, shifting onto the chairs at the table, "You said we have some things to talk about?"

Todoroki nodded, sliding the chair back and giving Katsuki a slight glance before beginning, "The first thing is we may not be humans, but neither of us are going to attack you. Katsuki while having a temper is very intelligent-" ,Katuski huffed from the doorway, "-And the second thing is regrettably, my father wants to meet you in exchange for that bracelet."

Uraraka took a breath. She had barely known these two for a week. And now she was meeting their family? Or at least Todoroki's. She glanced down towards the bracelet the dizziness fading. If she didn't have to feel like that again living here in exchange for meeting them, then that cost was virtually nothing.

"Sure, when? What should I wear?"

Todoroki frowned in contrast to what she expected. He glanced towards the wall in the kitchen before nodding.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't particularly get along with them. I was hoping to avoid the confrontation, but my father said it was a deal. I can't exactly break a deal."

Uraraka nodded. Glancing towards Katsuki.

"He can't exactly leave the house. He's too sensitive to light. Even an umbrella won't help him."

"Curtain the windows in the car?"

"But getting him out will be a problem."

Uraraka nodded, glancing towards the bowl Katsuki suddenly slid in front of him and another in front of Todoroki before moving to another room. She slid her eyes towards Todoroki was he sighed, picking up his utensils before beginning to eat. He was eating with her. So, he wasn't a vampire also. Uraraka slurped the food, waiting for him to say something. Was he going to say what he was? Was he waiting for her to ask? Or was he trying to keep it to himself? Uraraka glanced back down towards the bowl wondering if those questions would be okay to ask.

Todoroki looked up from his bowl, "I'll walk you to the college in the morning, I'll give you some money to go dress shopping then we can go see them on the weekend."

Uraraka waved her hands, "You don't have to, you're already housing, feeding me and walking me back-and-forth for free. You've done plenty."

Todoroki shook his head, "It's for meeting my family. It's an inconvenience to you, consider it a courtesy of mine in exchange for me presenting this burden."

Uraraka sighed, "I guess if you need to keep your deals, I'll keep mine."

Todoroki nodded before continuing his meal.

"If we're the only one's eating why does Katsuki cook?"

"Although he won't straight out admit it, he likes to cook. But if you ask him, he'll tell you he's used to taking care of me."

Uraraka nodded taking the dishes instinctively washing them and heading towards her room where she opened her books and began to pour through them. Uraraka felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be late."

Her eyes slid open to Katsuki standing over her, gently shaking her awake in contrast to his noisy façade that he usually had. Her eyes slid towards the clock as she attempted to ignore the buzzing from her being asleep and the haze in her mind. Her bedroom door shut. Her eyes widened as she darted towards her dresser grabbing what she could and rapidly changing before she darted towards her bookbag stuffing as many books in knowing full-well she'd regret lack of organization when she got there. Uraraka darted towards the front door, Todoroki stood there putting his shoes on as he held out a bag to her, "Katsuki packed you breakfast."

"Thank you!" She shouted, a disgruntled reply in the other room along with a shout to shut the front door that they were letting too much light in. "From another room?"  
"No, he's being picky so he can wander around the house again."

Uraraka nodded, slipping out the front door and carefully sealing the front door again. She glanced towards Todoroki who shrugged.

"I put the money in the bag. There should be breakfast and lunch in there."

Uraraka nodded accepting the bag, "You know you two don't have to."

"It gives Katsuki something to do being trapped in that house. I don't eat as much as most people. It's giving him some entertainment."

Uraraka nodded, accepting the bag and turning back to the walk towards the college. It shouldn't be too far now. She glanced towards him, "Are you sure it's okay to walk me all the way each day? It isn't an inconvenience? What about work?"

Todoroki let out a faint laugh, "Don't worry, your presence is by far the best of them all day."

Uraraka shook her head, trying not to let the words get to her. She couldn't. She was nose-deep in work of her own and he was providing her a place to live. Besides he had secrets of his own. She couldn't let this feeling get to her.

"Uraraka!"

She glanced up towards the woman with long-green hair bouncing towards them to join them, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Tsuyu paused her eyes sliding over to Todoroki, a mischievous smile summoning to her face.

Todoroki nodded, before glancing at her, "What time do you get out?"

"About two or three hours I'll have a break, but then I should be out by four."

Todoroki nodded, "After your shopping I'll come back here to pick you up."

Uraraka nodded watching as he turned walking away.

Tsuyu glanced towards her, eyes sparkling as she was ready to know all the details, "Who is Mr. Mysterious? You never mentioned having your eyes on someone other than possibly Midoriya before."

Uraraka felt herself blush, playfully punching Tsuyu's arm, "It's not like that. I mean-I-he helped me out. We're living together."

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow, "As in dating? You're this far and didn't say anything?"

Her face heated more, "Tsuyu it's not like that! I- Like roommates!" She called after Tsuyu who was already halfway a crossed the campus. Uraraka glanced towards Todoroki over her shoulder, she didn't know what Todoroki was, but he didn't make an action of hearing what Tsuyu had said. She scanned him over. He wasn't bad looking either. Uraraka turned back hurrying after Tsuyu. She would have to sort everything out after the shopping trip. Her mind wandered letting her imagine what the weekend would bring her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Uraraka pushed her skirt down glancing around the shop. Was she underdressed? Overdressed? Uraraka glanced at Tsuyu casually browsing through the clothing as though she were in her comfort zone. The mall would've been her last choice of place to pick out clothing. She probably would've chosen a cheaper less-expensive store, like a thrift shop or literally any place other than the mall to pick up clothing. And she didn't know what kind of clothes to pick out. She had glanced around the house, she didn't know what kind of job Todoroki did, but she could tell by the small details that he wasn't able to hide that he had come from a reasonably wealthy family. Uraraka glanced towards the overpriced dress for such little fabric and moved on to the next one. He had been courteous enough to provide her with more than enough funds to purchase anything that she wanted in the entire store, but that didn't push down the feelings that sprung up from barely getting by. The sorting of where she could put the money towards instead, the worry about paying it back, the 'why-is-this-so-expensive I could buy actual necessities at this price' feeling. The tingling in her hands that made her panic each time she held a price tag.

"Uraraka?"

She glanced towards Tsuyu, pushing the dress back.

"I asked what did he say his family was like?"

"We haven't talked about it much." She glanced towards the next outfit paging through the dresses again. Frankly, she didn't want to admit to Tsuyu that she felt as though she were a mouse literally walking into a trap. The way his face darkened when he talked about them or the sadness that lingered in the back of his eyes when he admitted where he obtained the bracelet that suppressed whatever was making her sick. Tsuyu gave her a sidelong glance. "I don't know, he doesn't seem pleased that he made a deal with his family to bring me around."

Tsuyu nodded, "It's likely more of an expected responsibility because they're his family. What do you think about him?"

Uraraka glanced towards Tsuyu knowing full-well she wouldn't be able to describe what she had been through in the last couple days. Not the person that he chased her through the woods or discovering Katsuki who was by most definitions "alive". Or if she told her she had been essentially homeless in exchange to attempt going to college. Tsuyu would be absolutely flabbergasted-or more like upset-that she hadn't come to her first and had decided to live on the streets.

Uraraka glanced towards Tsuyu, "I don't know how to explain it, but he makes me feel safe."

Tsuyu nodded, a soft smile on her face, "Then just reply to that feeling."

Uraraka nodded, glancing back down towards the outfits. This wasn't about getting his family to like her as much as she had hoped they would, this was about doing her best to make sure Todoroki felt safe around his family. Sure, he had to return the favor and she would offer her thanks, but that didn't mean that Todoroki needed to exchange his only feelings of a safe haven for them. She would make sure that he was able to feel safe around her as she felt around him.

Tsuyu smiled finding an outfit, "This is perfect." She held it up as Uraraka glanced towards it. A cold-shoulder, casual dress, that would be easy to use as a summer dress. It was perfect. Not that kind of dress that you wear to a party once then never touch again. Pretty yet casual. Uraraka flipped the price tag. It wasn't a bad price either. She smiled at Tsuyu, who had a sparkle in her eye. Somehow, she had always known exactly what she needed.

She glanced down towards the bracelet she was wearing. She hadn't questioned how it did what it did, it provided the relief that she needed at the time. And at the time she was satisfied with that. But she was studying a science field. She was human. And humans had an immense craving for knowledge. Would it be okay to ask? Would it be okay to ask either Todoroki or his father how or why a simple piece of jewelry made her go from feeling like the air around her was suffocating and pressing her to the floor as though she was walking through clouds in that household? Was it a big family secret he had let her in on as a sign of guilt?

"Do you believe love can be built in a day?"

Uraraka felt herself blush, glancing towards Tsuyu wondering what brought on such a topic. Her eyes moving down towards the magazine in Tsuyu's hands detailing one of the latest romance books that were recently released as rising in popularity. She shrugged, turning the magazine over in her hands, there was so much out there. Who was she to question?

"Personally, I think the idea of it can blossom, but like a flower bud? It has the possibility to grow into something more or it can wilt. But maybe the kind you have to be taking care of, gently. It's a frail yet strong flower."

Tsuyu let out a laugh, "Flowers and love, huh?" She paused putting the magazine back, "The kind of thing people take one glance at and believes it frail but don't realize that some are persistent."

Uraraka shrugged as they purchased the dress before glancing down the hall, a bookstore lying in wait. She wondered if any modern-day book would give her insight on the creature that had spurt out of the book she had opened. Should she just have asked Todoroki? Should she not mention it? Katsuki had said the creature was dangerous. She didn't want to worry Todoroki. Especially since she had clearly been snooping around when she found the creature. Would it be okay to ask him what he was? Would that be rude?"

"Uraraka?"

She glanced towards Tsuyu.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Oh, everything's fine. Don't worry." She gave Tsuyu the best smile she could muster. Attempting to push the thought down about the man who had chased her through the woods the night she had met Katsuki and Todoroki. Was he, like them? Uraraka shook her head. She didn't need to know. They weren't him. They hadn't lifted a finger against her. She glanced towards Tsuyu, "We still have time to kill before Todoroki comes to get me, where do you want to go?"

"I hear they opened a new ice-cream shop where you order and get a mystery flavor. They have half-good half-bad flavors and it's a surprise which one you'll get."

"Oh, a mystery." Uraraka laughed following her down the crowded hall.

Tsuyu laughed, "Everyone loves a good mystery." Tsuyu filed into the line, "That actually reminds me. I was thinking of that kid from our last criminal justice class. Our professor assigned us to put together a convincing documentation on what we think happened to the body."

Uraraka glanced down. She was talking about _Katsuki._ The one that was wandering around her current home, grumbling about the amount of moonlight peering into the house. The current exact opposite of a moth.

"I don't know what it is, but something doesn't seem right. It's like the professor knows someone has given up and they want someone to be interested enough to find him."

Uraraka glanced towards the menu wondering if she would be able to not spill her guts. "What ice cream did you recommend?" She glanced at Tsuyu as someone shoved in behind her. Uraraka felt herself stumble, glaring at the person who didn't bother to apologize.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, glancing towards the person who bumped into her without an apology: a gold necklace dangling in from their hand. She instinctively ran her hand over her wrist looking for the bracelet Todoroki had given her. She needed to get that back. _Now._ Instinctively she darted down the hall after them, following them as they turned the corner.

"Uraraka wait!"

"They took my bracelet!"

Uraraka turned the corner, wrapping her hand around the Pearson's hoodie dragging them back, "give it back!" She snapped. The burglar stumbled over her foot dropping to the ground. Uraraka grabbed her bracelet pulling it back. Was it broken? The lock? What about the chain?

She glanced towards the hooded-person on the floor, their eyes wide with shock. She pulled her hand backward. A brilliant crimson red. They weren't like the jewels the Katsuki had. No. There was something unsettling about the darkness that swirled in their eyes.

The hooded person scrambled away, confusion prominent in their eyes as they struggled to stand.

Footsteps fell behind her, she glanced up startled. Security was halfway down the hall being quickly followed by Tsuyu. Uraraka felt her face heat, curling her hand around the bracelet.

"Uraraka are you okay?" Tsuyu darted towards her instinctively grabbing her hands. She nodded, glancing towards security running after the hooded-man.

"Mame', can you give us a description?"

She glanced towards the third security guard, shifting her bracelet back onto her wrist.

"I, just the hoodie." She glanced towards the floor, her hand around the bracelet Todoroki had given her.

"Is everything okay?"

Uraraka flinched, glancing behind her, Todoroki was standing there, worry passing through his eyes.

She turned to him, "yeah, everything's fine don't worry"

"Sir, everything is not fine. Your girlfriend was just robbed and he got away. It's important during these times to make sure to be extra careful."

Uraraka wasn't sure that her face could handle any more heat rushing to it. "It's fine"

Todoroki's eyes shifted to her.

"Mame, frankly, you were just robbed & upset enough that you threw them to the ground-"

"See I can defend myself"

"They are more likely to return for vengeance. Small crimes build into bigger ones."

Todoroki gently wrapped a hand around the bicep, likely trying to fill the role the security guard had assigned him so the guard would ease off.

"Mame', I'll get her home safely"

The security guard nodded before taking off after their other two counterparts.

Uraraka shook her head, "I had it."

Todoroki's eyes slid over her, likely examining her outfit in an attempt to identify what was stolen. He paused glancing towards Tsuyu.

"Are you two alright?"

Uraraka nodded, glancing towards a Tsuyu. She must've startled her taking off like that. She'd probably be just as worried too if she knew her friend impulsively went to go fight someone brave enough to steal from her, especially in the middle of a crowded mall.

"I'll be fine, I was more worried about Uraraka."

Todoroki nodded, "We'll walk you to your car before we go"

Tsuyu waved her hands, "it's fine, I'm not-" her eyes slid towards Uraraka, "Alright"

They walked her to the car without much incident, Uraraka waved goodbye to Tsuyu before they turned heading back towards Todoroki's. Her hand shifted to her bracelet, she wasn't planning on telling him about the incident. His timing was, rather, unfortunate. He was already housing, feeding her, and walking her back and forth between his house and her school for free. She didn't want to bring even more worry to him.

"Um, I'm sorry-"

"What was stolen?"

Uraraka felt herself heat. She had been wondering what Todoroki was looking at with the glances he had been sending her throughout the walk. She had tried to push it down by telling herself that he was just worried, but the whole time he was examining her trying to figure out what was taken from her. "It's okay. I got it back."

Todoroki nodded, pausing before speaking again, "People like me, let's say we aren't too keen on sharing. I took you under my protection so it's the easiest way to explain it is the greed says if anything taken from you has been taken from me. You can feel safe with me."

She waved her hands, "It's okay. I don't want to burden you anymore."

"It's not a burden."

Uraraka lowered her hands, her mouth opening to ask him what he had said.

"I said you're not a burden. I'll protect you because I want to." Todoroki opened the door to his car as she slid in pushing the dress she bought into the back.

Uraraka glanced towards Todoroki keying the ignition. Would it be okay to ask him? He had brought the topic up, saying people _like him, _but it was as though he were afraid to admit it. Almost as though he were ashamed of what he was. Or was he dropping hints waiting for her to figure it out on her own? Uraraka folded her hands. If that's what he wanted she would play his game. She would unravel his house on mystery at a time. She glanced back towards him, fixated on the road.

"I feel safe with you. From the moment I saw you two, I knew everything would be okay."

It was a brief moment, but he had turned his head, startle clear on his face and his eyes wide as an impersonation of an owl. She would have missed it if she wasn't looking at him. He pulled behind his house parking his car, "You may not after where we're going tomorrow."

The aura around him shifted, it was as though something toxic was in the air and he was doing his best not to breathe it in. Uraraka clenched her hands, "Then trust me too. I won't run. Lean on me as much as you let me lean on you."

They slid out of the car, "No matter how safe you feel it's best you don't try to fight robbers on your own." Todoroki unlocked the front door, another glance towards her, "I'm sure you can take a human just fine, but you never know if they're like us."

Uraraka nodded, "I'll get security next time."

Katsuki came out of the kitchen to the sound of the backdoor shutting, the scent of dinner cooking and the spatula in his hand a give-away of where he had been, likely trying to entertain himself instead of having impeccable timing, "You fought a robber at the mall?"

Uraraka nodded.

"Did you win?"

Uraraka nodded.

Katsuki's smile spread across his face, unable to hide his fangs, "I told you she's a badass."

"I didn't say she wasn't." Todoroki moved to the kitchen table.

"So, where's the burglar now?"

"I don't know, I threw him to the floor, security came then he got away."

Katsuki nodded, red swirling in his eyes. It was as though there was an imaginary piece of prey scurrying a crossed the floor, but his eyes were in the distance far away imagining which she had decided would be undesirable to finish the scenario. He glanced towards her, turning and moving towards the kitchen. If she didn't know better she would almost think he was embarrassed that he was caught considering the burglar a new hunt for the next new moon.

"I didn't get his scent to track him down."

Katsuki didn't answer Todoroki from the kitchen as Uraraka sat with him at the kitchen table.

"Typical."

Todoroki glanced towards her, "He won't share this with you, but Katsuki has decided if he has to hunt he's going to hunt criminals, it gives him the idea that even if we're...monsters..then at least he can still play hero."

Katsuki slammed Todoroki's dish in front of him, "You speak too much."

Uraraka glanced between them, they both appeared to be humans to her. They were some of the most gentle people she had ever run into. They were gentle in ways that they themselves didn't understand. "You only see yourselves as monsters by definition. But you two are the most genuine people that I've known in a long time."

Katsuki slammed her dish in front of her, red on the tips of his ears as he glanced over his shoulder, "you talk too much too."

She laughed, picking up the utensils, glancing around the room, her grip tightening on the utensils. They may have seen themselves as monsters, but they were the most _human_ that she had ever seen. She wanted to do her best to hold onto this. Desperately until her hands bled, she felt safe here, she didn't want the comfort that the presence of these two provided her to go anywhere. It was the first time in a while she had felt so at home.

**Todoroki's P.O.V.**

Todoroki shut his current folder, listening to Uraraka's footsteps. She was pacing about the house, shutting on the water and then shuffled into bed. Katsuki slid into his office, the only thing in the darkness giving him away being the glowing red eyes in contrast to his usually loud personality.

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"We can both smell it on her. Whatever it was tried to take her bracelet today. We both know what that means."

Todoroki sighed, he was the one who had gotten it for her, of course, he knew what that meant. Whatever had tried to steal from her knew that amount of unrestrained psychic energy that was practically a tsunami rolling off of Uraraka. The creature likely kept running not to hide the fact that they had stolen the bracelet but luring Uraraka into an alley in an attempt to eat her. Whatever it was would be back.

"You're going to do nothing."

"Tch, you can't expect me to-"

"You can't leave the house without beginning to sizzle. You will stay here and if it dares attempt to get in you can kill it, but it's mine." He glared up, waiting for the unspoken words of "do you understand" to pass to Katsuki. Katsuki rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. There wasn't much he could argue about, but until they figured out what had gone wrong with his transition or any assistance for him what-so-ever, he was stuck within this house.

Katsuki slammed the back of his head against the office door, "Did you find anything yet?"

Todoroki glanced towards the folder underneath his hands. There was a general mention of a previous vampire like Katsuki. But in contrast, a witch had put a spell on this particular vampire due to unforeseen consequences. Once the spell was off...that particular vampire went on binge-drinking. Destroying every single thing it found in its path. The drawback of being trapped in a singular place had made the vampire incapable of self-control, soon after a large scale massacre needed to be hidden by his ancestors. Todoroki glanced towards Katsuki, despite not always getting along, they had been housemates for nearly two years now. He couldn't picture himself exorcising Katsuki from the world.

"Nothing."

Katsuki grumbled at him, returning to his room.

Todoroki slipped on his gloves, pulling a weapon from the draw. Katsuki was particular to those who had done crimes previously. Todoroki hadn't decided if he was going to drag the robber back or straight-out finish the job. Whatever he chose, it wouldn't be enough. They had dared touch Uraraka, how dare they bother one of the people under his protection. He shook his head. That was the demon part talking. He was him. Todoroki ran a hand through his hair. Uraraka had proved she was more than capable of protecting herself and smart enough to find herself help when she did need help. Was it wrong to feel protective of his household? Todoroki stood grabbing his sword and moving to the door, sliding an empty vial into his pocket. He would finish the job himself. There was no need to dump the job on Katsuki, no matter how much he knew his fangs were waiting to pierce the attacker. Todoroki couldn't dump this job on him. He needed to make a show of what it meant to cross him. He quietly shut the door behind himself, walking down the hill into the forest. It didn't take long for him to get back to the mall, following the trail of the scent of the attacker wouldn't take long. The mall seemed to be their feeding ground. Their scent was everywhere. He cracked knuckles, it was time to get to work.

It didn't take long. That person was sitting behind a garbage can, disgustingly crunching on their latest victim.

"Let go of them."

Their eyes flashed up, followed by streaks of red. Todoroki sighed. Their eyes were a brilliant red. Not the kind of red that was supplied by Katsuki's diet of supernatural invaders. This person's red was supplied by binge eating the locals. The person wiped their mouth, "You're in my territory. If you leave me alone I'll let you off this time. But listen, kid, I'm so hungry right now. You wouldn't understand."

Todoroki scoffed, "Wouldn't I?"

They looked up, wide-eyed, "A human? And so casual." It laughed towards him.

Disdain was growing in his heart. Uraraka knew what she had been attacked by. There was no faking that color. There was no pretending such a distinct color was a pair of specially ordered contacts. The way she quietly brought herself slightly closer to him as though she was both defending him and trying to protect herself when they were leaving, the soft glance around in an attempt to make sure he didn't notice, her atmosphere swirling around in her aura echoing confusion and suppressed fear in contrast to her words that were in an attempt to reassure him. She knew what she was attacked by. And yet she still had the will to tell them that they weren't monsters. Bile bubbled in his throat. This person wouldn't have a second chance to take her sense of security from him. Demon greed or human greed, he would allow himself to act in such a way as long as it was in the name of either of the people under his care.

"Do you remember what the sun felt like?"

The vampire rolled their eyes, "All vampires do, it's part of the curse of vampirism, an absolute craving for something you can't have."

"I'll grant you the feeling of being in the sunlight to you."

The vampire laughed at him, "You're pretty funny human. How do you plan to do that?"

He snapped his fingers, fire swirled around the vampire's feet. Screams of panic and confusion echoed from them as they struggled to decide if they were going to scramble for their prey or attack him instead. "A half-demon?" The vampire snapped, finally deciding to reach angrily for him before going up into ashes.

He watched the ashes disintegrate into the rising morning sun. A distasteful pride that accompanied with disgust rising in him. It was his family's job to keep the other supernaturals in check. He would've wound up doing this either way. He clenched his chest. He had done this for Uraraka. No. He had done this for his own greed. No one was allowed to steal from him. Todoroki shook his head. He couldn't be like others expected him to be. He would be himself. He turned. It wasn't for his family or their role in this supernatural town, he couldn't let Uraraka be his excuse either. Sure, she was the catalyst. But it was a decision he had made for himself. Todoroki glanced towards the rising sun. Dread beginning to rise in his chest. Today was the day he would be introducing Uraraka to his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Uraraka glanced about watching Todoroki stuff as many things as he could into a suitcase.

"How far are we going?"

"Not far, but I need to make sure Katsuki's supplied."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, if he spent any longer on the door's frame, she was sure it would cave, "I'm not going to go rapid in the period of one day of blood loss. Only the weak go rapid."

Todoroki sighed, "Either way I'd rather we stay away from such a problem. Those who become like that frequently don't come back."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, as if he was attempting to make it into a new sport, he glanced towards Uraraka, "Make sure to remind this one to eat, also tell him when you're hungry. It'll be easier if you make him eat with you."

Uraraka nodded glancing between the two. The way they were worrying-she couldn't exactly tell them that it was setting her more on edge than she would admit, but it was more than clear that both residents had a deep distaste for Todoroki's family. She rested her hand on the doorknob, glancing towards Todoroki loading items in the car, "just in-case they weren't able to escape his family", and Katsuki hands in his pockets stomping back to his preferred location in the ever-growing house. "We'll be back soon!" She smiled.

"Just get going already!" Katsuki snapped, trying not to turn towards her. His voice was harsh, but something told her that something about the fact that they had bothered to say goodbye and the reaffirmation that they'd be back made him happy. Even if he refused to admit it.

Todoroki returned to the door, handing Katsuki the key.

Katsuki glanced towards him, "You know, if you don't want to, you don't have to. Don't get trapped by your old man. Blood ties aren't everything."

"It's nothing to do with blood ties. We'll be in and we'll be out."

Katsuki nodded, Todoroki shutting the door. He slid in next to her in the car. Uraraka glanced around. It was a rather comfortable car. The seats were warm, the dash was full of more buttons than she could ever imagine. The car was far from designed for living in the forest area. Uraraka's eyes slid towards Todoroki, clipping himself into the vehicle before keying the engine. It wasn't unusual for people to get introduced to other people's family members. There were only _some_ occasions where such formalities that he seemed to be making were made. Uraraka brushed her dress down; she had just met them. And if he needed to make such arrangements surely, he would tell her first instead of throwing her into such a situation. Sure, he was essentially her landlord, and he could come off as rude, but he wouldn't do that to her. She needed to calm down. She was living in his house and wearing a piece of jewelry that suppressed the pain of living in his household. Uraraka glanced back towards him, "Did you plan on living in the woods?"

"It's my territory."

"I mean did you want to live here? Growing up or even searching for a house is this the place you wanted to be?"

Todoroki was silent for a moment, either contemplating the answer or attempting to pay attention to the busy highway on the outside of town he was about to merge onto. "If I were more human, I think I'd want to live in a city. Somewhere where I could make a difference."

Uraraka nodded, "I think all of us, even if deep down, want to make a difference in this world. Like a way of saying that we belong, a way of saying that we existed at some point."

Todoroki's hand tightened on the wheel, words that she was sure he wasn't quite ready to say attempting to start a hurricane around in his head. There was something he wasn't saying about his family, something that she could tell bothered him. She could feel the electricity run up and down her own hands as though this feeling in her hands was telling her to run. To run as fast as she could. That the minute that she stepped out of the vehicle she would have lost her escape. She would be a fox contained in a trap, having to choose between gnawing her own leg off or perishing there. Uraraka glanced towards the purple detailing Todoroki's fingers from being wrapped around the wheel to the point that she was sure if he didn't control in a moment, he would snap the wheel in half. The thought occurred to her. It wasn't her feelings, the need to gnaw herself apart to escape the situation or the feeling of being trapped trying to tear off chains, they were coming from Todoroki. He was having a hard time suppressing the feeling. Those feelings were flowing off him with the force of a typhoon.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

He glanced towards her, "It's too late. We're already here."

"Your father just said I had to visit, not that you had to come in. I'll run in, introduce myself, give my thanks and leave. It's my fault you had to come here after all."

Todoroki let go of the wheel, an indescribable looking in his eyes as he examined what she could only believe was his childhood home. And he didn't feel safe looking at it.

Uraraka glanced towards the building, she would go in and come out. She needed to be proud and confident. Show him that it was fine. Even if she couldn't return the feeling of safety, he provided for her she could at least make him feel more like himself. The front door slid open, a woman standing at the door a soft smile on her face with a distant look in her eyes giving her away. The woman seemed to be far away in her mind even as she tried to present herself as a welcoming host.

"I didn't know that you were coming for the party." The woman smiled.

Uraraka felt her heart skip a couple beats. A glance at the house told her that this wouldn't be a simple family get together. It would be luxurious and extravagant.

"No, we were just stopping by. _He _made the arrangement in order for some things I needed at the time."

The woman sighed, "You wouldn't bother at least staying for dinner? Even Natsuo's here, but I'm sure he can't handle it much longer. The only ones he hasn't been impatient with yet is the waitstaff."

"Fuyumi, I have a territory to get back to."

She shook her head, "I know, but I don't see why you have your territory set up like you're asking them to come for you instead of leading the supernaturals in the area."

"Maybe I don't expect our species to just assume they're in control and establish the hierarchy. Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

Todoroki nodded, beckoning her to follow him, Uraraka nodded as they quickly made their way inside.

"He probably did this on purpose so we wouldn't be able to get in and get out. Watch yourself. These people may be considered family friends, but they're all people that owe him. None of them are friends and they are all dangerous. I'm hoping to be in and out, if you wind up separated don't look or speak to anyone."

Uraraka nodded, following him up the stairs. Todoroki was taking the stairs two at a time, doing his best not to be noticed by any of the party guests. She glanced down towards the extravagance below her feet. A simple party to most of the guests, likely hoping to get their name out there with higher ups and people that would get them places. She had known they had come from different worlds, but this isn't what she thought she meant when she thought that. Being able to see the extravagance and the difference between the two lifestyles they had come from. She glanced towards Todoroki, attempting to make his paces as fast as he could towards the door towards the center of the hallway. Attempting to suppress that feeling of being overwhelmed. She took a breath. She was stronger than she let on. She could handle this. It was just his father. Todoroki took a breath in front of her, a quick glance that she was sure she wasn't supposed to notice towards her, and he pushed the door open.

She followed him into the room, glancing upon one of the tallest men she had ever seen. His back was towards her, but he extruded an aura that was almost overwhelming. But also left a foul taste in her mouth. She knew where she had felt this aura before, the one that left a foul taste in her mouth. The businessmen that had come and go through her family's company. It was the kind of aura that flowed off of the _rude_ businessmen. The instant they walked in the door she knew it was going to be a rough day. One where they were unnecessarily apologizing for any and every slight inconvenience. Mostly made by the businessmen themselves. But never the businessmen apologizing about the inconvenience of their existence ruining what would be an otherwise humble day. Uraraka took a breath. She knew how to handle herself. She had taught herself the etiquette for when her family worked their way up in the world. She knew she would have to mingle with the people that gave her such an aura. The man turned around carefully gazing her over, Uraraka took her dress into her hands beginning a courtesy, "My name is Uraraka, a pleasure to meet you."

The bracelet jingled around her wrist.

The man nodded, glancing towards Todoroki, "If you were looking for a wife you should've told me, I would've introduced you to some other people."

Uraraka felt heat run up the back of her neck, a glance out of the corner of her eye towards Todoroki. If he needed her to pretend such a thing then sure she would, if that would get them out of the room with this man. But he clearly didn't approve. It wouldn't be fair to lie, "Sir, I simply live with-"

"Uraraka is one of my tenants, that means she's one of my people. Do not disrespect her."

She towards Todoroki, a fire glowing in his eyes. It wasn't the kind that most would have in their furnace to surround during the Winter, it was the kind that destroyed forests. Raging, destroying whatever was in its path. Instinctively, she reached up grabbing his forearm. Todoroki tensed, flinching as if he was ready to fight her off, before the muscle relaxed underneath her hand. He took a breath, glancing towards her. The gentle part of Winter glowing within his eyes. The soft, quiet of a first snow moved through his eyes, "How about you go downstairs to enjoy the party? I need a word with my father."

She shook her head, "I'm not scared. I'm not going to leave you alone when you're obviously uncomfortable."

His muscle relaxed under her hand, "I'm okay. If anything happens, he'll embarrass himself at his own party. He must've set this up, so it'd be harder for us to leave. Go find something to eat and I'll join you shortly."

"Okay, but if you need anything." She hesitated, watching him nod before heading down the stairs. The halls were crowded. Clearly, there was no one she recognized, but this wasn't the kind of party that she had ever expected to attend. Heck, she hadn't even expected to attend a wild college party. The party she attempted to attend last week was more of a riot and she had darted out of there quickly. Then there was the festival. With the insane one that chased her through the forest. Uraraka headed towards the table of food, feeling as though she had just thrown Todoroki to the wolf that he was avoiding. It was her fault. He clearly hadn't wanted to ever see this place again, but here he was, in exchange for such a cheap trinket around her wrist. Uraraka moved down the hall, statues and various trophies lined the hall. Whoever his father was mascaraing as in the human realm, he was doing exceptionally well at it. Her hand slid to her wrist, the bracelet-was gone. Her heart skipped a beat. She needed to find it. _Now._

She turned, ready to rapidly retrace her steps, a person pushing her back. "Sorry." She muttered, begging to move around them.

"Wo, it's fine. Did you come here yourself?"

She glanced towards the glowing eyes of the person. Something told her that whatever this person wanted by continuing the conversation wasn't going to be something pleasant.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry." She moved around them, they grabbed her wrist.

"The only human here I would bet. Who found such a luxurious desert? This place really goes all out when they do parties. And here I was starting to think this place was so boring."

"Let me go."

"I don't think you even know what kind of house you're in right now. Now listen I'm close friends with the family of this place, you should listen to me."

"I said let go."

They attempted to yank her closer, "Unless you want to upset the family that lives here, which is a very dangerous and powerful family, then I would listen to me very carefully."

Uraraka took a breath, "I am going to tell you to let go, only one more time."

The person laughed, their other hand reaching for her.

"I said no!" She snapped, swinging her hand, a shadow looming over them. Uraraka glanced up towards the trophy case towering over her the shadow becoming larger and larger as it leaned towards her. The person who was holding her wrist hostage finally letting go as they darted away from the case. She raised her arms above her head, a pressure pushing her to the floor. Uraraka waited for the pain to hit her. Someone above her coughed. Uraraka slid her eyes open. Todoroki was there, gasping for air, as he attempted to push himself up, noises scrambled around them. Likely the guests coming to gawk at whatever the sound was and the waitstaff doing their best to fix the situation before it became worse.

A booming voice echoed throughout the hall, "Quarantine the area, I don't want to see any on-lookers. I don't need any guests discussing this. And divide in half, remove the person that did this from the party."

"Are you alright?" She glanced, reaching to push the shelf that Todoroki was struggling to push off himself. A hand wrapped around from the other side pulling the shelf back up and gently setting it on the floor. He was quiet, taking her wrist and wrapping the bracelet around it.

Uraraka glanced towards the white haired person standing there. His features extremely similar to Fuyumi. This must've been Todoroki's older brother. He nodded, a glance examining them over, "Don't lose that. You're going to need it if you want to continue living in his household."

She nodded, "I won't lose it again. I'm sorry." Her hand tightened on her wrist before she glanced back towards Todoroki, "We should probably go somewhere and get you treated. That must've hurt. I'm sorry."

Todoroki glanced down the hall, "It'll heal in a couple minutes. Until then just sit here with me. I don't want any other party guests to see you." He shook his head, "I mean, this is-was-my house. I can't just leave a guest unaccompanied.

"What happened?"

Todoroki shook his head, "One of the cases must've not been sealed properly. I'll leave instructions to reseal them."

Natsuo's eyes slid towards the bracelet on her wrist as he squatted down to join them, "I'm Natsuo, Shouto's older brother. Nice to meet you."

"Uraraka."

"Did something startle you?"

"The case mostly, I think we should take Todoroki to a room at the very least to make sure he doesn't have any severe injuries."

"He'll recover. We're de-"

Todoroki coughed.

Natsuo shook his head, "Listen I don't think the case fell on its own. Not after being up there all those years without a problem."

"And what makes you say that?"

Natsuo gave a faint smile, "So, you came for the bracelet without knowing what it does?"

Todoroki leaned his head against the wall, "I just knew I needed it."

"It's an ancient technique made to suppress powerful psychics so they wouldn't be burned at the stake."

Uraraka nodded, wondering if her mother had ever mentioned any psychics previously in the family. It wasn't an unusual term most people had heard of the term before, but most people were also able to brush such terminology off as unrelated to their lives.

"Our father's side gives off a very powerful energy. What was making you sick was probably Todoroki himself. So, while it _attempts _to hide you from someone, or rather something, that may wish you harm it also suppresses the psychic energy that lets you pick up on his aura. Also, it was probably suppressing your powers." Natsuo made a gesture as though he wanted to hold the bracelet.

She glanced towards Todoroki.

"Come on man, no one is going to make a move to eat her while we're both still sitting here."

Todoroki nodded.

She unclipped the bracelet, handing it to Natsuo, then glancing around. Something small. Something not frail. Or valuable. Everything in the hall looked of value in her eyes. Nothing looked like something she wouldn't be afraid to crack or drop. They weren't things she'd typically be within several feet of if it wasn't for being required to come here to keep Todoroki's end of the deal.

Natsuo nodded, "That makes sense, you can feel the energy coming off of her. It's so unrestrained it's like a waterfall of food. The guest that found her first was probably trying to get her to be a snack."

Uraraka glanced towards Todoroki. It would be unfair to say that she was scared of his family, especially after his older brother was being patient explaining what was happening to her. But she knew the words that he was saying would imply that he would also want to eat her. Uraraka glanced towards his eyes. On the contrary she didn't feel scared or uncomfortable. There was a familiar comfortable presence flowing off of him. Similar to the way that someone who wanted to fit in would be. Uraraka glanced towards her shoe, part way down the hall, beckoning it closer like one would with a dog. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing.

Natsuo shrugged, "It's okay. It's not going to come to you immediately. It's probably because one of the guests upset you. Sorry about that."

She nodded, glancing towards Todoroki.

Natsuo sighed, "Come on, let's go at least check if you have any injuries left over."

Todoroki rolled his eyes, before a glance towards her.

"I'll be outside the room; I won't go too far." She glanced towards Natsuo following his lead, the easiest way to get him to comply would probably be to separate from him once he said not to. More than likely he would follow. Uraraka glanced back, and surely there was his reflection in the mirror.

"Um."

"What's the matter? I know we don't see each other much, but I'm going to do better now, you just watch. Ask me anything."

"Do vampires get that feeling?"

Natsuo was quiet, looking ahead, "I'm not too sure. Vampires let's just say, they feel things so intensely. Compared to any other species, there's different types. That's why you have so many stories of their lure, but I feel like most of the time most of the documents I've had to deal with have been from finally being overwhelmed by their own emotions." Natsuo glanced back towards the roof, "They bottled everything up, didn't like their situation, then just exploded. It's not that I'm complaining, but I'm not particularly fond of my job that our family has given us."

Todoroki nodded before moving into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What an odd question…" Natsuo looked towards Uraraka, "Listen. I know we're not particularly easy to get along with, but honestly, what do you think of my brother?" Natsuo was leaning on the wall, trying to glance away to hide the pleading and worried look in his eyes. There was something bothering him. The bracelet may have been back around her wrist, but even if this was what was considered to be a "normal" family she would know instantly that something was wrong. She could tell that it was something centered around Todoroki himself. But not _because_ of Todoroki.

"He makes me feel safe. I want to return that feeling to him."

Natsuo nodded, "I think he needs that. Right now, I'm not the one that can provide him with that feeling. I can see how he looks at me. Like he expects me to dart any moment. I can't blame him. It's the truth, when things got too bad in this house, I fled without the two of them. Like a coward." He paused, likely considering the lack of mannered etiquette of dumping such information on a stranger.

"I don't think it's cowardly to run away from something you can't handle right now." Uraraka paused, waiting for him to correct her instead he was quiet, "It's alright to decide that you can't handle something, even if it's your own family. I'm not sure I really have the right to say this because of getting along with my own family, but blood ties aren't everything. You need to find a place that you feel safe yourself before you're able to make other's feel safe around you. And that's okay."

Natsuo let out a breath, a soft layer of snow coming from it before it evaporated. Uraraka blinked at it wondering if she had seen what she thought she had seen coming from him. He leaned his head against the wall, "For a while I was wondering what I would say to him when I saw him. How would I fulfill the role as a big brother I failed so horribly at that he should hate me, you know? But I'm glad you're with him."

The door opened, Todoroki glanced towards them, "A slight bruise. Give it another hour or two and it'll be gone."

Natsuo nodded, "I'll walk you two to the door, you've had a long day."

They followed him, waving their good-byes after a quick good-bye to Fuyumi. Uraraka slid into the car, a soft click of the door. Natsuo beginning to walk away before Todoroki could turn.

"Natsuo."

"What's the matter?"

"One more thing….I would've ran to. I understood the entire time. I never hated you."

Natsuo smiled, reaching for a hug before they said their good-bye's and Todoroki slid into the car. Uraraka glanced up watching Natsuo wave at them through the mirror, doing his best to secretly wipe the tears coming to his eyes away. And Uraraka knew the wheels of fate were turning, from then on the future of their family was about to get on a wild ride that would change their family drastically. A small smile came to her face, knowing that it would be for the better.

Todoroki puffed a cough, attempting to suppress it as he took a turn, "I'm sorry you didn't get much out of going there. You could've had the day to study instead of meeting my family."

She turned to him, "It was an interesting experience, you don't need to apologize. If you want, you can invite me next time too."

Like someone who had been drowning for too long to the point the air burned when they finally rose from the torrent waves doing their best to drag them down, Todoroki's hand let up on the wheel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was supposed to be an easy assignment, Uraraka ran the pencil behind her ear attempting to half-listen to her groupmate's theories and half-push back spilling what had actually happened. She couldn't exactly say that perhaps no one made off with the body and perhaps he was still alive and kicking somewhere. For the most part really. The project was about strategizing and the ability to think outside the box, but it was also odd that they were being given an unsolved murder case to figure out. She tapped the pencil against the desk.

"You're usually so focused what's wrong?"

She turned to Tsuyu, wishing that the fact that she knew Katsuki was up-and-walking around wouldn't interfere with her ability to think straight. Her ability to think creatively, at least, so that she could come up with a possible viable conclusion on what happened. Something that masses would understand. Not that the body got up and walked away on its own-wait, did he? Or did someone drag him to Todoroki's first? Did Todoroki have to resurrect him? Uraraka shook her head. There was one absolute consistency in vampire lure. And that was how to become a vampire. Todoroki had nothing to do with it. Also, there was the other fact that they had been discussing. Assuming that the killer had come back to clean up their mess.

"There's a couple things. Why only one kill? Typically, such brutal killers consider this a work of art, and artist have the tendency to keep creating. I also feel like we're assuming that the killer came back to clean up their work, which I don't think is likely unless they got cold-feet about displaying what they did."

Tsuyu let out a soft smile, her eyes likely wondering why she hadn't chosen such a field for her own major. There were a couple answers to that. One of them being the need for answers would drive her insane. She would keep going. And the world keeps spinning. At the end of the day there would just be more to solve. She couldn't burn herself out like that. But the case was unsolved. The killer was still out there. If they saw Katsuki was alive. They would be back to finish the job. Uraraka glanced towards the window, or was it something more? Was it some form of vampire etiquette none of them understood. The person who forced the transition on Katsuki thought they actually killed them and darted? If they saw Katsuki was alive would they try to finish the job to seal the lose ends or would it progress the other way? No. Knowing Katsuki, that person would try to finish the job. There was so much blood. They were trying to drain him dry. That person probably did. How his heart began beating again she would never know. The conclusion to that would be there was a serial killer on the lose that would attempt to drain the next nearest victim dry.

Uraraka flipped the page, her bracelet jangling against the paperwork. Her eyes slid down towards it. There was no reason to worry. Todoroki would more than likely swoop in like a hawk the minute something went wrong. Uraraka took a breath, but she couldn't rely on them to save her each time. Uraraka took a breath, writing a couple drabbling's down into her notebook.

The third of their four-man team turning to her, "What do you have? I'm in a slump. Most killers either become serial killers or leave something behind. But we're working on the _why_ the body was gone. It's so hard to determine the motive without the killer."

Tsuyu turned to them, "Most would decide cold-feet. Like at last second they changed their mind or decided to hide it."

The third person in the group nodded, their eyes sliding towards Uraraka, "What have you been thinking about?"

"If they had cold-feet and decided to hide what they did, why didn't they clean up the mess they left behind? I think it wasn't necessarily the killer that moved the body."

They nodded at each other. Emily, turned the page, annoyance beginning to glow in her eyes, sliding her phone closer to her before setting it down again. It was likely both the fact that they were struggling with a hard angle in which Uraraka found herself guilty for knowing the answers to but having to withhold them because they couldn't present such a conclusion in class and that Emily's boyfriend was the other member of the group. And they were not only late, but no message and they weren't replying either. "He said he was free at this time. And we went around her schedule too." Emily flushed, glancing down at the table, "Sorry, I'm just a bit embarrassed. I suggested he join our group and now he's not here."

Uraraka waved her hands, "It's fine. Maybe, she got held up in traffic or is having a hard time parking."

Emily glanced towards the clock, nearly eleven thirty…..in the night. Uraraka knew exactly what she was thinking. Those were all unreliable excuses. There was no traffic at such an hour and the campus was practically deserted. Emily slid her supplies into her bag, "If either of you have any time after this, that'd be great. I'm sorry about….ya know."

"It's fine. Sometimes somethings happen. I hope Jasper's okay." Tsuyu stated as Emily nodded before heading out. They waved bye to Emily before beginning to pack their own things.

Uraraka took a breath, "What if the answer to what happened to him is something that we can't explain in class? Like something no one would quite be able to understand?"

Tsuyu glanced towards her, shaking her head, "No matter what we come up with it's going to sound ridiculous. We just have to figure out how to back it up so that it's believable."

"How about we just arrest the killer and bring them in for show-and-tell."

Tsuyu laughed, shaking her head at her, "Don't do anything crazy now."

"Do you think we'll get extra credit if we bring the killer in?"

Tsuyu shook her head, glancing towards Uraraka's pathway back, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back? I don't see Todoroki's car today."

Uraraka shook her head. In the darkness of the night the offer was super tempting, but there was no way she was going to let Tsuyu walk her all the way home then wander her way around the demon-infested woods that was the borderline Todoroki's territory. She would be up all night with nightmares unsure if Tsuyu had made it home.

"It's fine, I've got my pepper spray. I'll be alright." Lies. She knew what she wanted. The woods that had begun providing her comfort in the recent days were ushering an atmosphere that made her want to check over her shoulder every two minutes. And the powers that Natsuo had spoke of were being suppressed by the necklace that was also keeping demons and other creatures from wanting to eat her.

So, she had a choice to make. Powers and becoming dinner or barely hidden behind a thin piece of metal. Right now, it was not being dinner. She secretly wanted Tsuyu to walk her home. In the past couple days, she had grown comfortable with Todoroki being by her side. But there was something chilling about him not being here at the current moment. She waved bye to Tsuyu doing her best to put on a smile. A smile and presence of reassurance. In the last couple days, she also found herself becoming a progressively better actor. She could do this. She could figure out how to survive in both worlds. Uraraka glanced towards the stars, if their home led them to discovering Katsuki's killer what would she do with that information?

Uraraka sighed, glancing towards the sidewalk. It would probably result in put them on a major avoid list or have to fight for her life. If Katsuki couldn't survive with how built he was then currently she didn't expect to manage to put up a fight. Especially against someone who was a supernatural creature. Wait-what if the killer was human? Uraraka glanced towards the sidewalk, what if the killer was human and then a vampire came along afterward pitying Katsuki because of his age and with little hope attempted to resurrect him, walked away before that happened because of being long gone by the time they attempted something, and Katsuki then woke up confused thinking that a vampire killed him? Uraraka shook her head, realizing something, a crucial detail that would enhance her investigation. She had never asked Katsuki himself.

The gruesome scene circled in her head, there were so many details. But mostly the sheer amount of blood was the distraction. The fact that there was so much had pulled her attention away from the more crucial details of the scenery. The familiarity, like it had been playing over and over in her own head for days on end becoming clearer and clearer each day. Uraraka felt her eyes slide down towards an alleyway that she must've stayed in before Todoroki found her. The faint rustic color of what could've been mistaken as rust coloring the edges of the alley. The fading color splattered about. The alleyway both beckoned and scared her. The world tilted, Uraraka felt anger rush over her heart, the need to run into the alleyway whirlpooling around in her head as she felt the anger pump in her veins. Suddenly being thrown back, feeling as though her neck was snapping. Uraraka took a breath. Lowering herself to the sidewalk. She hadn't moved an inch. She couldn't make herself follow such an impulse. Not into an alley with that feeling. Not into _that_ alley. There was no mistaking it. This is where Katsuki had been murdered. And that event was clinging dearly to the alleyway. Begging someone to unravel it.

Metal clanked as Uraraka glanced towards the emergency stairwell, one of the residents dragging out their cigarette, "Hey, girl, you okay?"

Uraraka nodded, "Sorry, I-I just didn't feel good suddenly."

"Happens a lot around here. I'd move if I could, but hey, at least rent's cheap."

Uraraka nodded again, attempting to wave good-bye as they kept talking. She sent a soft smile before heading further towards Todoroki's house. Without a companion the trip was feeling as though it was taking forever. She knew she hadn't gotten lost. That wasn't possible. She knew how to get there; Todoroki had walked her there a bazillion times so far. She knew the way. She had gotten there on her own the first time. Faint footsteps echoed behind her. Uraraka swallowed, the feeling of someone grabbing her by the neck in the alleyway still resilient in her mind, picking up her pace as her hand slid to the pouch where she knew she _didn't_ pack the pepper spray that morning. Uraraka took a breath. She could handle them. They didn't look too tough. And they probably underestimated her if they were already following her without a second thought. If she could just round the corner and throw a good right hook, then she'd make a run for it. Startle them then escape. Uraraka took a breath quickening her paces the paces following her beginning to match. She took a breath, running for it, the person's footfalls not bothering to hide that they were following her anymore and already attempting to catch up to her. Uraraka spun, their shadow approaching. Just at the right moment she threw the punch, Katsuki pushing her hand away barely dodging, a wild smile painted on his face.

"That surprised to see me?"

A mixture of embarrassment and anger mixed through her chest, "Why didn't you call out to me?"

Katsuki shrugged, glancing towards the alleyway, "Figured you were having one of your psychic attacks and wasn't sure if it'd be a good time. After that I did call out, but you didn't hear me."

Uraraka nodded. That alley was where he had been murdered. She couldn't really hold his struggle to call out to her against him. She attempted to keep her hand from moving to her neck to itch it….anything to remove the feeling of someone having their hands around her throat, being dragged to the wall and fighting for her life, anything to remove the brutal feeling of the way Katsuki was murdered. It hurt so much. He made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. But he was angry. He was desperate to win. Like anyone would be. And he had lost the only thing that could be considered purely his own no matter what anyone else said. Uraraka took a breath, trying to steady the dizzying feeling spinning in her head, begging her to get out of the funhouse and take some Tylenol, "Was that-? Where you?"

Katsuki glanced over his shoulder, his voice given off a slight grumble, "Yeah. I go back there every so often to see if the bastard that made me this way is going to show their face."

"Are the person who murdered you and the person who made you a vampire the same person?"

Katsuki's red eyes flashed through the darkness, "Huh? Of course, they are. There's no way a regular person would've been able to take me. Not even as a human."

She let a slight smile slip, the amount of self-pride that bubbled within him was something to admire. She wondered if she could cultivate and sell it. The fast pace of heels clopped down the sidewalk. Uraraka glanced over her shoulder, seeing Tsuyu, covered in sweat and worry on her face.

"I couldn't just leave you. I'm sorry. And then I heard you scream, I'm-" Tsuyu's eyes slid over towards Katsuki. "He's alive?"

Uraraka felt her heartbeat increase a few notches. The confusion on Tsuyu's face as she attempted to connect the dots becoming more and more prominent by the second. Her eyes slid towards Katsuki who glared towards her, "I'm as dead as they come."

"Don't lie to her. You're not. You still are capable of moving yourself. You've been undead for a while now."

Uraraka glanced over her shoulder, Todoroki standing a few sidewalk panels down the street, "Sorry about not being there. Katsuki said he'd go since it's the new moon tonight."

"It's alright." Her eyes slid back towards Tsuyu, what wasn't alright was the fact that she felt like a liar to her best friend. That she hadn't confined anything in Tsuyu. And that she was likely about to find out about way more than she wanted her to know. How was she supposed to keep her safe? Tsuyu meant it when she wanted to go into the criminal justice field. It wasn't a fling or because it was a decent job choice. It was her passion. And Uraraka felt like a criminal hiding evidence.

Tsuyu slid a knife out of her pocket, "Uraraka, get away from them."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Even if this was only the beginning of the semester, after the semester she had so far Uraraka was sure that there wasn't much that could surprise her. But this was something that caught her off guard. Her eyes slid down towards the unsteady knife in Tsuyu's hand. She was unsure. But she knew what it meant to her. Uraraka's eyes slid towards Katsuki and Todoroki. The confusion in their eyes, but Katsuki moving his fingers in such a way they were cracking on their own as he was prepping to jump into the fight. It was possible that he considered losing the fight for his life the only lose that he would ever accept in his life again. Todoroki raised his hands, "We aren't going to hurt you. We just came to take Uraraka home."

Tsuyu glanced towards them suspiciously. It wasn't like her. It wasn't like her to randomly pull a knife. Especially not on someone that she had seen before, and not on someone that had put her at ease previously or that her friend trusted. Uraraka glanced between the three of them. It was clear who she should be protecting, Todoroki and Katsuki weren't point a knife towards Tsuyu, after all. But the chaos in her soul escalated her heartrate. Uraraka took a breath, Tsuyu wouldn't have pulled a knife on them without a reason, and it was clear she was hesitant about it. Mostly her eyes were lingering on Katsuki. Someone in her mind that she knew was clearly dead.

Embarrassment rushed to her, "I've been living with them for a little under two months now. They're both safe I assure you."

Tsuyu lowered the knife, a complex feeling on her face. Todoroki ran a hand over the back of his neck, "I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I need an explanation."

"I know. It's not exactly that easy to explain." Uraraka glanced towards Katsuki, sliding his hands into his pockets clearly attempting to not be paying attention but still annoyed.

Tsuyu slid the knife into her pocket, her hands still shaking.

"Come back with us, it's not safe to walk home at this hour, especially alone. Not so close to my territory."

Tsuyu frowned, displeasure and embarrassment blending together on her face, "You've been taking care of Uraraka in a situation I didn't know she was in and the first thing I did was point a knife at you two." Tears watered to her eyes; frustration clearly prominent in the air.

"Then don't point knives at me!" Katsuki snapped, rolling his eyes before turning to go down the sidewalk. Tsuyu glanced towards the street.

"Katuski means don't point knives at people who aren't going to attack you." Todoroki paused, "But there's nothing wrong with defending yourself." He pushed his hands in his pockets, turning back to Katsuki.

Tsuyu moved towards Uraraka glancing at the two walking ahead, "Are they arguing because of me?"

Uraraka shook her head, "Katsuki's just like that, he comes off as he's yelling, but that's just how he is." She glanced towards Tsuyu, likely struggling to let go of the knife that was in her pocket. Probably feeling betrayed and hurt that she had kept such a secret from her. But how was she supposed to explain it?

"You know…my family…they had mentioned this world before, but we never fully talked about it in detail…so I always brushed it off as a wives' tale. But-" Tsuyu's eyes lingered on Katsuki, "How? Is it okay to ask…what is he?"

Uraraka glanced towards Katsuki, kicking a can into the trash accompanied by loud shouts of people's incapability to pick up their own trash, "Katsuki has never hurt me and I think I can promise that he'll never harm you, but Katsuki's a vampire. But he has special circumstances, hence why we're walking so slow in comparison to how we usually go."

Tsuyu's eyes went wide, but whatever thoughts she had considered remained quietly within her head, "Do you usually walk home on the night of the new moon instead?"

Uraraka shrugged, "It might be a possibility. I don't want Katsuki to feel responsible for me too. He only gets one night out a month."

"Hey! I may only have one night out a month, but what I choose to do with it is my choice!" Katsuki snapped, before turning back to the path ahead, the sidewalk beginning to disappear into the earth-crusted gravel.

Tsuyu paused at the edge, "I should go back now."

Todoroki shook his head, "Although you likely can fight your way out you're in my territory. A lot of dangerous creatures come in an attempt to challenge for my territory, I can't guarantee they all have only above a human's level of strength. I also have a few things I'd like to settle with you before you go home."

Tsuyu nodded, "I wouldn't mind. Besides I'd like to get to know you two better if Uraraka decided it was okay to live with you."

They each nodded, continuing their trail towards Todoroki's house. The crickets of the night chirped singing their merry tune, the quiet swish of the wind that one would only expect from a woodland based area instead of a city danced around their feet, playing with their hair. It was surreal and gentle. And Uraraka found herself craving that the world stayed like this, for just a little longer. That the world would let her savor each piece of the gentleness that it had to offer. The kind of gentleness that one wouldn't realize they were missing until they finally paused.

Tsuyu followed Todoroki into the cottage. Uraraka reached for the door, glancing back towards Katsuki who had his back to her, the cold wind wrestling in his hair and the faint scent of Fall beginning to set in. Uraraka pushed the door open, sliding a blanket off of the couch before reproaching Katsuki, throwing the blanket around his shoulders. He spun grabbing her wrist, "Who's there?" He snapped, clearly relaxing when he realized who it was but the defensive and likely embarrassed tone in his voice remained, "Don't sneak up on people like me."

"Like you?" She laughed, "The person that's been taking care of Todoroki and I like a nitpicking nanny? I'm supposed to be afraid?"

Katsuki's eyes sparkled as he played with ideas in his head before turning away from her, sliding the blanket off of his shoulders, "Vampires don't get cold. Here." Uraraka took the blanket, folding It into her arms. Katsuki turned to her snatching the blanket out of her hands, and wrapping it around her shoulders, "Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" before he turned back looking towards the sky.

Uraraka glanced towards Katsuki, wondering how their relationship would've turned out if they had met before he was a vampire, or if he had never become one. His personality was so strong and adamant she doubted that there would be much of a difference. Her eyes traced towards where he was looking, attempting to hide his glance towards the sky, "Do you miss the light?"

Katsuki snorted, "There's nothing to miss." Turning away he stuffed his hands into his pockets, trailing away. He glanced over his shoulder, "What are you doing? Let's go," before he began walking again. Away from the house, around the cottage and into a trail behind the woods.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be out here?"

"No one's stupid enough to come out on the new moon."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a vampire that drinks the blood of exclusively supernatural creatures."

Uraraka glanced towards him.

"It's similar to how humans are afraid of vampires because they never see them, they're afraid of me because they know I'm not going to lose to them." Katsuki moved forwards, his next few words being spoken softly, "Not in front of you, at least."

Uraraka glanced towards him wondering if she was supposed to hear that. Katsuki was usually so adamant and loud with his personality, she had never seen him become shy with his words before. Her face buzzed, attempting to tell herself she was unsure what that meant. She followed him up the hill, sliding down in her wedges which were clearly not designed for such a terrain. Uraraka glanced up towards Katsuki reaching his hand out unexpectedly.

"Hurry up already." He grumbled as she let him bring her up.

Uraraka felt her mouth drop.

"I told you, I wasn't missing anything."

She was standing on what could've been mistaken for a steep cliff, not quite a mountain, but not quite a hill anyone wanted to fall off of, in front of her laid a stretch of land encompassing a lake, fireflies radiated around it as the lake reflected each of them. Stars decorated the pond as it glowed blew, the colors echoing throughout the air. Uraraka could feel it in her veins, the entire place accumulated magic. It was gorgeous. It drew her in, beckoning her. She had found home. She was home. She took a step forwards her foot slipping.

"What are you doing?" Katsuki snapped his hand reaching for her, too late, she was already falling. And yet she felt safe. Katsuki's arms wrapped around her, his hand placed on her head. It only took moments before the water hit them pulling them deeper. Uraraka took a breath, water pushing in instead of air when they finally resurfaced coughing it up. The air burned returning to her throat.

"What were you doing?" He snapped as she glanced towards him.

"I don't know. I just. I just thought I was home and I took one step."

Katsuki glared towards the edge of the embankment, likely trying to decide how hard it would be for the two of them to get back up to where they were. There weren't any clear routes to return to where they were standing. It wasn't ideal to have fallen into what was basically an outdoor cave filled with water. "Tsk. That bracelets supposed to protect you from any supernatural element that means you harm. Todoroki should just throw it back."

"What if whatever element pulled me down here didn't mean any harm? I felt like I was home. I felt safe." And right then she meant it. She was sure there was nowhere safer right then that she could be than with Katsuki's arms wrapped around her hips.

Katsuki let out a rough sound of annoyance, "Whatever it was I don't trust it. Don't fall for such a simple lure."

Uraraka felt her hands move over the muscles on his arms, trying to push down the thought about how since she had gotten there, she had secretly been dying to touch his muscles. Katsuki's personality was easily misunderstood, it wouldn't be surprising if the one that had attacked Katsuki was out of spite via a misunderstanding. "Did you know the person that made you a vampire?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Of course not. There's no way anyone I already knew would've been able to take me down. Not even at that point of my human existence."

"Did you want to go back to being human?"

Red flashed in his eyes as they swerved towards her before immediately swerving away. It likely wasn't an uncommon question, but most likely had to keep it to themselves. Katsuki glanced towards the sky and for a moment Uraraka was sure that it would remain unanswered. "Who wouldn't? Spending every single day trapped in that house isn't ideal. I get by, but when the decision to leave gets taken from you? Anyone would've wanted to be free of it."

Uraraka glanced towards the water, struggling to reflect the both of them. Katsuki could've easily been out looking for the person who killed him-the one who turned him into a vampire, one that was trapped without even the faintest reflection of the moon for comfort-the person who had all the answers. She took a breath, her hands tightening around his shirt, "I'll find them. I'll find who did this to you."

Katsuki scoffed, "Then what? Offer to be their dinner?"

Uraraka splashed the water in his face, Katsuki's hand slipping as he pushed himself back wiping the water away from his face, a devious smile on his face, "I'm not going to let them get that chance." He laughed, sending water flying back towards her, "Let's see how well you swim." Katsuki growled his voice attempting to come off as dangerous but struggling to hide the mischief in his voice as he reached for her. Uraraka pushed herself back pushing more water onto Katsuki, Uraraka blinked and he was gone. "Where'd you go-" A hand latched around her ankle as he pulled her down. Uraraka laughed, finding herself dragged down into the lake. Uraraka took a breath letting him drag her down. She would take him by surprise, but she didn't have any intention of losing.

Uraraka opened her eyes planning to get him back, instead in front of her was a creature steadily blinking at her as in an attempt to examine her. It wasn't a kind of creature that she had seen before. It almost appeared to be a man, but with the body of an octopus. She attempted to push back, another tentacle wrapping around her as though it were a child struggling to hold onto a pretty rock that it was still examining, "Let go!" She breathed watching the last bits of her air take physical form and rise to the surface where Katsuki's shadow was steadily looking for her, clearly startled by the fact that she had disappeared and not come up from the lake yet, likely shouting things by now about how not funny this situation was. Uraraka tapped on the creature's shoulder only for another tentacle to push her arm back. She glared at it, great, it thought it was okay to touch her but her touching it wasn't okay. She glanced towards the surface, steadying her thoughts. She could do this. Katsuki wasn't going to be able to get close to her any time soon. If she could just reach the halter hidden underneath her shorts. Her hand circled behind herself, beginning to struggle to remove the knife. The water beginning to run down her throat, it wouldn't take much longer for her to black out if she couldn't make it to the surface soon. Especially with the creatures attempts to constrict her. It had the body of an octopus and a human likely it was carnivorous. It was likely more than excited to find a meal that would crave its hunger in such a place. Her throat burned, begging her to take a breath. The knife finally slid between her fingers. She didn't have time to hope that she had enough strength to free herself. She just needed to do it. Her hand tightened on the knife taking the hardest swing she could imagine while under water. The creature squealed, its tentacles unwrapping just enough that she could free herself. The world spun around her. She needed air. _Now. _Uraraka kicked her feet as fast as she physically can, surfacing.

"Uraraka, dammit!"

The air burned rushing down to her throat, "Her-" the tentacle wrapped around her ankle dragging her down once again, the water rushed through her throat. She turned the monster wiping the knife out of her hand, fury burned in its eyes. Likely not used to their prey fighting back. "_I'm not your dinner!" _She swung, the water managing to stop her massively as the creature threw her. Uraraka felt herself surface, before crashing down into the water again. "Up, where was up? Come on. Think." Humans float. She didn't have time, but she needed to stop struggling it would save her life. Her body flipped over pushing her back towards the surface. Uraraka pushed her way to the surface, watching the creature circle her. It wasn't angry. It was playing with her. She was the prey, and this was a game.

"What are you doing over there?" Katsuki snapped beginning to move towards her.

"No! Stay back!" She shouted, her hand wrapping around the other as she flinched glancing down at it. The creature had cut her hand with her knife. It wasn't a pretty sight and would likely need several stitches to be taken care of. Uraraka blinked, it was too late, he was already next to her.

"What happened?" He snapped, following her gaze towards the creature circling her. His eyes slowly moving back towards her, shifting down to her hands. Katsuki swallowed, anger likely bellowing in his chest in an attempt to overpower any other emotion. "I'm going to kill it." An after glow echoed throughout the surface before he was gone.

"Katsuki, wait!" She shouted, but it was too late, he was gone. The supernatural speed of his species likely being a bad trait bestowed onto someone who was likely already hot-headed before transitioning.

She glanced down, beginning to attempt to stop the bleeding through wrapping her clothes around her hand, Katsuki clearly fighting with the creature below them. "Katsuki! Katsuki get back up here!" Uraraka shouted as the lake around them began freezing over quickly unraveling towards them. Uraraka took a breath, pushing herself down under the water, grabbing Katsuki by the arm. He glared at her, startled and likely thinking that something else was trying to attack them from behind. She pulled, pulling them back to the surface.

"What was that for? I was winning!" He snapped his fangs clearly protruding from his mouth.

"I was saving your life; the lake is freezing over!" She replied glancing up towards Todoroki offering her a hand.

"I'm going back down there to fight it! How dare it-"

"Katsuki."

"I don't need you to rescue me!" Katsuki snapped, glaring towards Todoroki over his shoulder.

Todoroki shook his head as Uraraka grabbed his hand, thanking him before testing the ice they were standing on. "Did you-"

The creature spun rising to the surface, water rushing off of it the way a creature from a sailing-horror movie would present itself, chin thrown high into the air, and a sense of uncontended authority flowing off of it, "Who dares touch my prey?" It boomed, its eyes locking towards Todoroki's hand still wrapped around her own, "Just a pathetic mutt?"

"Get over here so I can kick your ass!" Katsuki snapped, his hands splashing against the water.

Todoroki glanced towards her, his eyes sliding down towards her hand flipping it over, "Did he do this?"

She shook her head, "My hand slipped on the knife."

"So, he did."

"I-"

"You wouldn't have pulled that knife if you didn't feel like you were in danger."

The creature's tentacles swung through the air with the ferocity of an angered cat's tail. A soft scoff coming from them, "You do understand that prey is mine, correct?"

Todoroki instinctively pulled her closer, a soft growl to Katsuki, "Get out of the water."

Katsuki glared towards him one foot already on the ice, "Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped.

Todoroki's eyes shifted to the creature, "You clearly don't understand who you're talking to. And by common knowledge this is all my territory and these two are my closest assets. Are you telling me that you've openly admitted to attacking these two?"

The creature scoffed, "And what are you going to do? Call those fake supernatural government of this area?"

Todoroki's grip tightened, clearly thinking about turning her away from what was about to happen as his arm pulled her closer, his muscle flexing as he resisted the urge to pull her into his shoulder so she wouldn't see what was coming next another hand beginning to raise, "_I am the government in this area." _

Flames lit the sky echoing towards the creature as it let out a loud screeching before returning to its lake.

"Remember who this next time you decide to put your hands on either one of them. You will never get off easy again after that," Todoroki's eyes narrowed, "Do you understand?" He hissed.

The creature pushed itself underneath the lake without another word.

Todoroki sighed walking them back up to the top of the cliff where Tsuyu was waiting.

"What was that?"

"That are a lot of things in this world that many don't know. But whatever it was needs to know who's the ruler of this territory." Todoroki shook his head, glancing down towards Uraraka attempting to hide her hand. "Katsuki go get dinner."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Katsuki snapped, already halfway down the other side of the cliff.

Todoroki turned back towards her, holding out his hand for her own, "Let me see."

"It's fine. I just dropped my knife."

"When was the last time you washed it?"

"It was brand new."

"We'll disinfect it when we get back then." He stated, before standing again and beginning to walk back towards the house.

Tsuyu wrapped her jacket around Uraraka's shoulders, "It's been a long night hasn't it?"

Uraraka nodded, pulling the jacket closer, "It wasn't bad though." She found herself attempting to hide a soft smile. Not ready to admit it, but fighting back? Feeling like at moments that she was actually winning as the adrenaline pulsed through her? She felt so alive. There was a part of her that she knew wouldn't be responded to well if she admitted it aloud. But her body was begging her to do it again. Todoroki opened the door leading her to the kitchen after giving Tsuyu rough instructions on how to get to Uraraka's room to grab a change of clothes.

Todoroki drew a chair beckoning her to sit as he pulled out a first aid kit. He took her hand gently wrapping around it before beginning to blot the spot and disinfecting it.

A smile escaped her, "And here I thought Katsuki said that you were bad at life skills."

Todoroki glanced towards the first aid kit a hazed overlook in his eyes, "I used to watch my older siblings patch each other up after a rough day in the house." Todoroki paused, his hand resting on the box, "I'm not very good at doing it for other people though. Only myself." He moved pulling out the wrapping gingerly wrapping it around her hand, carefully beginning to tighten it.

"You're not going to hurt me. I don't think the wrapping will even stay on like that." Uraraka laughed as he shook his head slowly beginning to add more pressure. As though he were unsure how much pressure to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. It was barely visible, but his hands shook, as though the smallest touch would shatter the porcelain she was made of. Uraraka brought her other hand to his face, "Don't be afraid of me. I'm not afraid of you. And I'm not going anywhere."

Todoroki's mouth twitched, barely a moment away from dropping open as the clouds in his eyes shifted to the sparkle of a thousand stars, his hand wrapping around her. Uraraka bit her lip attempting not to flinch after she had just told him that he wouldn't hurt her. He glanced down red lining his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Other people's hands don't typically stay intact near me."

Uraraka let a small laugh out, it had been a rough start, but this was where she wanted to be. There was something that just felt so safe and familiar about the house. Like she had been drawn there, the house telling her that it was exactly what she needed. Todoroki near her, Katsuki back and leaning on the doorway facing away from them grumbling, and Tsuyu running into the room. This was exactly what she had needed. To be surrounded by the ones she absolutely adored. It was going to be a great semester.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Katsuki ran his tongue over his fangs, glaring down at the creature. What remained of his blood was rushing through his veins with the force of a coursing river after a monsoon. The creature played with its tentacles almost pantomiming, _taunting, _him to come down there. "How about you come up here?" Katsuki snapped back towards it receiving a small scoff and another flick of the tentacles as if he was supposed to figure out what that meant. Katsuki rolled his eyes. A few tentacles wouldn't have deterred him from getting what he wanted. He was used to fighting for what he wanted.

"Aren't you going to come down here? I owe you for stealing my prey."

Katsuki let out a laugh, "You do understand that she isn't your, or anyone's, prey?" He glared down towards the creature, sitting on the edge of the cliff, "And if it wasn't for this giant cliff right now, I would have a taste of you, like a human cooks sushi."

"Come down here and try."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "I'm not that stupid. I know I don't have a way out. But I'm telling Todoroki you're for dinner for tomorrow!"

Footsteps fell behind him, Katsuki glanced over his shoulder, Todoroki standing there with his hands in his pockets a barely hidden look of disgust as he glanced towards the one in the lake below them.

"I can't believe you left him alive!"

"You want him for dinner? You're going to have to go down there and catch him yourself." The disgust on his face not even slightly hidden.

"You're not mad?"

"I am mad, I just don't look at that-" Todoroki pointed towards the lake, "And go hmm how about I eat that?"

Katsuki scoffed, glancing towards the creature in the lake, "The one's that deserve it always taste better."

Todoroki nodded glancing towards the creature, likely trying to estimate how humans it had managed to eat even while trapped in such an abyss, "How do you think it got down there?"

"Like any other creature, it walked."

They glanced towards the lake, a soft laughter coming from above them. The witch of the forest slowly descending towards them, "I'm sorry about my ex. I couldn't bring myself to kill him, but I knew better than to let him roam freely." The witch glanced towards the creature in the lake, "I lured him here, and I would like to offer my apologies, it seems your friend picked up on a spell that should be long faded that I used to bring him here." The witch glanced towards them, "I'd like to apologize, I hear you eat primarily supernatural creatures, essentially, my ex here is still a human at his core. If he leaves the lake he'll return to normal. He's not the kind of person that anyone would want to walk the streets."

"Come down here and say that!" The creature snapped, its tentacles banging against the water only to get the soft-fake laughter of the witch as a reply.

"Do you think it's safe to leave such a human all by herself?" The witch tilted her head.

"She's not alone."

Katsuki scoffed, "And I'm sure she can fight you off."

The witch shrugged her shoulders, flipping on her broom so she'd be upside down, "And what about that new girl? I'd say she accepted you two pretty quickly. Is she like us? Or does her family know more than you could ever guess?"

"She's Uraraka's friend. And if either of the things you've listed prove to be true, if it's to protect Uraraka, she's an asset."

The witch nodded, kicking her feet before almost falling off her broom and pulling herself back up, "I was thinking of picking up a familiar lately, but it's not something that's easy to choose. They'll be with you for the rest of your life, you know?" The witch glanced towards the moon, "Oh, she did a good job fighting him off. That was pretty good."

"Why are you so interested in her anyway?"

The witch spun her broom, blinking at them, before shrugging, "I was paying extra attention to her presence before you gave her that bracelet, I'm able to pick up on her every so often. I don't think that bracelet will hold much longer. But also, I know the laws of this world affect you two differently, what's keeping you two from eating her?"

Katsuki grinded his teeth, he could lie to others, but he couldn't lie to himself. The first night that Todoroki had brought her home he almost lost his mind. Her scent drifting through the house, the simplest movement she made, her voice, and her presence. All of it made his whole body buzz the way his teeth buzzed when he needed to sink his teeth into something. It took most of his will to fight off the thought if he just brushed her skin slightly with his teeth-no, he knew that wouldn't satisfy that urge. It was even worse that he couldn't just escape the house and crunch on anything he could find until that urge was satisfied.

"She's my friend, I wouldn't."

"Are you sure? And what about your pet vampire? He seems on the verge of going unstable just at the thought." The witch laughed as he glared towards her.

"I'm not anyone's pet! Get down here! We'll use you as tonight's dinner instead!" Katsuki snapped only to receive laughter from the witch. "Hey, hey, is that girl a witch? If she is why did her family hide it from her? And if not, why is she giving off so much energy similar to magic?" The witch flipped, glancing towards Todoroki.

Todoroki shrugged, "I didn't get involved in her personal affairs." He sighed, one last glance towards the creature down in the lake before turning away. It wasn't hard to suspect that Todoroki had out-of-habit considered catching the creature at the lake and bringing it to Katsuki. But he couldn't exactly take away Katsuki's chance to hunt the creature on his own. Not that he would go after it discovering that it was technically still a human.

Katsuki slid down, following Todoroki as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Not going to try to eat him?"

"I lost my appetite" He glanced towards the witch, her solemn sadness mixed with disgust as she looked into the water pooled through her own creation, "It's not my problem." He turned back to following Todoroki down the mountain, "What was the difference that the witches counted your mom as human, but they want to know about Uraraka's heritage?"

Todoroki shrugged, "I don't know. But it would make sense that's how they kept her safe these years. But the real question would be why would her powers manifest now? Most witches get their powers anywhere between thirteen to fifteen years old."

Katsuki shrugged, with a final glance towards the woods that lay out surrounding the house, attempted to push down the lingering regret and desire to hunt for the hunt in the woods that he wouldn't get for another month. The lingering desire of his fangs, the buzz of desire beginning to die down. Katsuki stomped inside. He wasn't so weak that he would let such a feeble desire of the creature he had become overwhelm him.

_**Uraraka's P.O.V.**_

__Uraraka slid her textbooks into her bag, a new sense of determination playing through her mind. She would find Katsuki's killer and bring them to justice. Maybe they would also have an answer on why Katsuki was the way he was. She glanced towards Tsuyu, still fast asleep, likely still trying to absorb the information that she had to process the night before.

"Tsuyu, Tsuyu, we're going to be late if you don't wake up soon."

Tsuyu nodded, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, glancing towards the clock, "I should probably call my roommate to tell them I'm alright." Tsuyu's eyes slid over to her, "When was the last time you called your parents to tell them you were alright? Do they know how you're living?"

Embarrassment heated her cheeks, "I'll get to it. I promise. I'll call them today, after class." She slid some clothes for Tsuyu to wear towards her before rushing down to the kitchen. It wasn't like she was avoiding her parents, honestly, she was feeling a bit guilty for not checking in sooner, but her current situation wasn't something that was going to be easy to explain to her parents.

"Do you think we're safe from her?"

Uraraka paused, letting her hand rest on the door to the kitchen.

"From Tsuyu?"

"Not from her, but her parents. Her parents are currently world class exorcist, supernatural being killers. They'll take one look at us and they'll feel it's their worldly duty to dispose the world of us."

The kitchen was quiet. Uraraka glanced towards Tsuyu coming down the stairs wondering if it would be safer to play dumb and as if she hadn't heard and go in to eat breakfast or take Tsuyu and run straight to the school. Never let Tsuyu come back to this house again. Her hand shook on the door, these three were all her friends. She couldn't choose between them, but she wouldn't let them actively try to harm one another.

"She's fine. We already promised to protect her. Her family likely won't come for either of us. They have a record of taking down serial killers instead."

Katsuki let out a soft barely audible noise.

Uraraka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uraraka, before class. I'm sure they're worried about you."

She glanced towards Tsuyu, nodding, "Alright. I'll join you guys for breakfast in a moment." Uraraka moved towards the phone, spinning the dial a multitude of times before the ringing began. Uraraka moved to put the phone down as a voice picked-up the phone.

"Uraraka?"

"Hi, dad."

"It's been so long! You promised you'd call as soon as you got settled in!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's been a bit busy-"

"Did you find a good place to stay? Is the landlord nice? How are the prices? Are you eating properly?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. It's a good place and my housemates are kind."

"We're having a barbeque this weekend, I heard it's a school holiday on Monday, how about you bring the girls over this weekend, even tomorrow, and introduce them?"

Uraraka glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen wondering how hard it would be to convince Katsuki and Todoroki to dress up as women to please her parents. She wasn't quite ready to tell her parents that she had been living with two men for most of the semester. Or that she was living with them for free. Anyone's parents would automatically raise an eyebrow at such suspicious sounding circumstances.

"My housemates have their own lives to attend to, I'm sure they appreciate the offer, but there's also a big group project for criminal justice I'm planning on throwing myself into at the moment, I couldn't possibly-"

"It's been so long since we've seen you, why don't you come over? And I'm sure your friends have plans, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"We'll see, dad, tell mom I love her, bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Uraraka's hand clenched on the phone, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Your breakfast is getting cold."

She glanced towards Katsuki leaning on the table, "Go see your folks. You don't need to worry about us."

Her hand sliding down the phone cord, "But-"

"I'll be fine. Get these two out of the house, they worry too much."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Can't help, what I can't help. We can hear your conversation from across the house it isn't exactly a quiet one."

"What if I didn't want to invite you? Maybe now I'll just start slamming things to see if you're listening or not."

"Can't exactly avoid the situation if it sounds like someone's stomping around all the time."

She rolled her eyes following him into the kitchen, at least he was honest about the situation instead of waiting to the point it got unnecessarily awkward. She glanced towards Todoroki wondering if they had heard her moving about in her bedroom or anywhere else that would practically make anyone shudder with the thought. Uraraka moved to the breakfast table placing herself next to Tsuyu.

"Did you call them?"

"I did, they want to see if you would like to come over for a barbeque this weekend?"

Tsuyu's eyes slid towards Todoroki, the unspoken questions and the awkwardness of a person getting asked to go out in front of a person being excluded from a group rising in the air. Uraraka felt her face heat, "I meant both of you, well, all three of you, but you know."

Tsuyu nodded, "I know, but my parents…. we're having a thing this weekend. But also, the group project it's my turn to do the research. I was considering visiting the scene this weekend to pick up some clues."

Uraraka swallowed, her eyes moving towards Katsuki, "Are you sure you want to go there? I wouldn't go there, not alone." In fact, she was ready to throw Tsuyu in the car at that moment and drive to her parents' place that instant. The hesitation in her mind wiped clear away at the thought of letting her friend get brutally murdered by whatever was out there.

"It's probably the best option to see the circumstances of how everything happened." Tsuyu's eyes slid over towards Katsuki. Likely, desiring to ask him what his perspective, what time he thought it was, anything that she could get out of him. Anything at all. But also knowing at the same time knowing that the citation by "words of a dead man" wasn't going to work in her favor.

"If you have something to say, say it!"

"We have an assignment for criminal justice that is particular in the investigation of your death, any pointers?"

"Huh?"

"I think I'll visit Katsuki during the weekend too, so you don't have to worry about either of us. Besides that'll prove I'm alive and not murdered." She laughed.

A slight smile came to her lips, Tsuyu was resourceful, she would be more likely to drag the serial killer into class as the final piece of evidence than be murdered herself, "Alright, just be careful."

Uraraka's eyes slid over to Todoroki, likely still pondering the circumstances of being invited on top of the circumstances of her family finding out that they live together.

"It's been a while since you've seen your family, and I think it's best to introduce myself as the owner of the house to your parents at the very least. I'll pick you up after class."

"But I, I need to pack." Her counter was flimsy and awkward, and she knew that every single one of them could see right through her. She glanced towards the clock knowing full well that both her and Tsuyu would have to leave shortly so that they wouldn't be late for class and that she wouldn't have enough time to pack for herself.

"Uraraka, go home for the weekend. It won't hurt. Say hi to your parents and then come back. Life here will continue on."

"Don't worry, I'll have your things packed and in the trunk by the time I get there."

She nodded, a mixture of what wasn't quite dread and appreciation bubbling on her insides. She wanted to introduce her friends to her parents, she wanted to see her parents, but she didn't want them to know how she had been living. Especially, the circumstances of how she was living beforehand. And she knew that the circumstances of living alone with two men were going to drive them insane. It was going to be the lecture of a lifetime, Uraraka grabbed her bag, "Thanks, I'll see you two later." She smiled before following Tsuyu out the door and down the steps. Uraraka hurried to catch up to Tsuyu, shuffling through the folder she had out as they floored it down the mountain.

"Are you sure it's okay to go so far ahead of Todoroki?"

"You're here aren't you? I'm sure we'll be fine. Plus, we're halfway down the mountain already." Her voice was stable, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him at her side, although she did feel his presence casually approaching. The pace was slow and steady, as though he were walking slower than a normal human's speed. That meant two things, he was giving them space to sort the things out that they weren't able to sort with the two of them last night, and the second thing meaning nothing that would even bother giving her a second glance was nearby.

Tsuyu glanced behind them, likely being able to tell that something was following them, but not familiar enough with Todoroki to know that it was his presence.

"So, about the project, it's a presentation and we have to convince them that we know how he was murdered, what about the previous evidence that was collected? Was there anything?"

Tsuyu paused, glancing down the street, before continuing to walk, "The packet that we were given didn't provide any further information other than the location of his murder and that his body was missing. We also have the photographic evidence."

Uraraka glanced towards the street, her eyes sliding back towards Tsuyu, "Shouldn't this be labelled as a missing case file? If there was no body?"

"The excessive amount of blood loss and Katsuki being missing for such a period of time transitioned the case to a murder case."

Uraraka nodded, "There was so much blood everywhere too." Her frown deepened, knowing full well that any further mention of the situation would probably bring up negative emotions and memories for Katsuki. It was a hell of a night for him. One that he didn't make it through. "What was he doing that night that he got murdered? And how did he wind up at Todoroki's house before he became trapped?"

"Maybe it's not that he's a vampire that can't go into the sunlight, but there's something within Todoroki's house trapping him inside?"

"Then wouldn't Todoroki also get stuck?"

"Maybe it only applies to vampires? The only way to discover if it's just Katsuki would be to find another vampire and shove them in the doorway. But that might not end well." Ideas of the bloodbath that might occur after dancing through her head. "So, if the circumstance applies to the house, the rule doesn't apply to Todoroki, but the reasoning is why? Is it because he's another species?"

Tsuyu shrugged, taking the paperwork from her and scanning it over likely not reading it but instead thinking of reasonings on why Katsuki couldn't leave the house. "Maybe whatever is keeping Katsuki trapped acknowledges Todoroki as master of the house, but dislikes Katsuki? Or if it's particular to Katsuki maybe it has to do with the day he transitioned."

Uraraka glanced over her shoulder, beckoning Todoroki closer, "Did you two know each other before Katsuki was a vampire?"

"No, it's not very clear the day he came to my house either. It was a hectic and rough day; I had just gotten home from arguing with my family. He had broken into my house and we spent three days fighting before he attempted to leave." Todoroki paused, his eyes sliding to the side as though he were watching the events reoccur, "After his spitefulness faded and he decided to leave he couldn't open the door anymore. I remember giving a slight laugh because it was morning and who doesn't know they're a vampire, it's a hefty transition. But what had intrigued me was when he tried to leave again, the moon wasn't full that day, but it wasn't new either. He opened the curtain to check the outside and his hands lit on fire."

Tsuyu nodded, "Weird. I wonder what he did that day before he found your house and broke in."

Uraraka shook her head, "I haven't been able to get it out of him."

Tsuyu glanced towards the picture, sliding it to Todoroki, "This is where the paperwork says the murder happened. Which with the amount of blood isn't surprising."

Todoroki scanned the picture over, "The body is missing, but that's also strange circumstances since the report says that the body was there, but then someone stole it. That would mean halfway through the investigation, Katsuki got up and walked away."

Tsuyu squinted at the picture, "The picture shows that the evidence is wrong somewhere along the lines and we need to figure out how."

"I know you say you'd be fine, but could you refrain from going until we're back? This is a supernatural person's hunting ground."

Tsuyu opened her mouth glancing towards him.

"My family is in charge of taking care of the supernaturals in the area that get wildly out of line. And if anything were to happen to you, especially a night after you stayed at my place than we'll have a full scale supernatural versus human war on our hands."

Tsuyu glanced towards Uraraka, confusion in her eyes, "I'm sure it wouldn't be that dramatic, but I'll wait until you two get back. We're missing evidence and I'm sure it'll be better to have other people on the case too." She glanced towards him, "You better bet that I'm going to be full taking advantage of any ability you have to offer to finish this investigation."

Todoroki nodded, "It concerns a member of the household I protect; this is more than just an assignment to me."

Tsuyu nodded, before heading into the building. Todoroki turned to her, "Is there anything particular you wanted me to pack?"

"Nothing in particular," Her hand moved to her neck, "Honestly, I never really unpacked anything because I wasn't sure how long I'd stay or if you wanted rent or…" Her voice trailed off waiting for him to reaffirm some form of ultimatum. She was a freeloader, one that he had invited into his home regardless of his tiring circumstances in which she hadn't given a single contribution back.

Todoroki nodded, "I'll grab the suitcase, near the bed, right?"

She nodded, shuffling the papers back into her folder, before looking at him beginning to say good-bye, her words running dry. It would probably be a good time to ask him about an ultimatum. When he wanted her out or what the price of rent would be, "About rent-"

"I've told you before. You can stay as long as you wish. If you decide to go, then so be it."

Her hands tightened on the folder, "Why? Is it pity?"

"It wasn't exactly pity. It might've been regret and guilt at first, but it's because you're my friend." He paused, running a hand through his hair, "The night after I met you, I didn't move for a robbery I heard a person being murdered in the alley. I thought of you, but when I saw you in the next alleyway, I didn't consider there was no blood or that you were simply sitting there. My mind instantly went to thinking you had been murdered." He paused, glancing at the sidewalk, "I, didn't want to feel that dread or the regret again. The easiest way to know you're still alive is if you return each night to my house. It's more of a matter of convivence to me." His eyes met hers again, "Plus, I enjoy your company."

Uraraka felt her face warm, her thoughts beginning to jumble themselves as the noise of the campus began to rise and other students scurried to their next classes signaling it was time to leave, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to introduce him to her parents after all. "I enjoy your company too. I'll see you after class."

Todoroki nodded before disappearing. Uraraka blinked, Todoroki was typically particular about not showing any of his supernatural abilities in front of her. She wasn't sure what he was, but he had alluded at not being human on multiple occasions. A soft smile came to her face. It was a sign. He was starting to become more comfortable around her. He was beginning to trust her. Uraraka turned on her heel, her heart a little lighter than it had been when she left, heading into class.

Although the night before had been full of excitement, and class severely paled in comparison. Uraraka groaned staring down the wall next to the whiteboard. Her mind wandering to and fro, from every single topic, but what the class was on. Her parent's reactions would be to Todoroki bothering her the most. They had never been particular strict previously about any of her relationships, and Todoroki had been more than open and helpful as he could be with the circumstances he was living with. But it was unlike her to bring a guy home. Especially when she was supposed to be focusing on her studies. She glanced towards the rest of her class, pulling out their books. She sighed, following suit unsure of which page to turn and hoping that the recording playing on her laptop would be enough to catch up on whatever information she was missing later. Absentmindedly she flipped the book open, flipping the pages for show, and sending a quick glance down towards the book to make sure she wasn't too far back that the professor would notice-not that they really cared, it's the students that are paying for it, your bad grade is your loss, not theirs-when she noticed the archaic writing lining the book.

A blue head popping out of the book glancing around. The creature that Katsuki had snapped back into the book when she opened it in the study. Uraraka swallowed, snapping the book shut. How would she explain to Todoroki how that got into her bag? How whatever it was that his family had trapped had escaped the house? Rapidly she slid the book back into her bag. She had no idea how it had gotten there. Katsuki had deliberately shoved that book rapidly back on the shelf in Todoroki's office, Tsuyu would never drop something dangerous on her, and Todoroki would've likely given her a detailed explanation on what it was if he was ever going to do such a thing. Did that mean that someone had snuck into the house? Surely, one of them would have noticed if they had. There was no way that anyone had gotten passed both Katsuki and Todoroki. Her eyes lingered down to her notes, her heart refusing to reset to the normal pace of where she couldn't feel it. The idea that someone had broken into the house beginning to make her feel ill. They hadn't harmed anyone at that moment, but the situation made it seem as though someone were framing her for something. She hadn't wronged anyone, had she? Why? And how did they get in and out of the house so easily?

Uraraka looked up to the students shuffling around her, majority stuffing their books back into their bags and the others scrambling to get the last few words of the lecture down. She took a breath, swinging the bag over her shoulder. Todoroki would be there after her next class. It couldn't be that hard to keep the book shut. They would just go home instead of straight to her house-a place where she'd be able to get cold feet. She glanced towards her bag. It had stayed in Todoroki's house for so long without a problem than it could survive just one more class. The only problem was the fact that she had discovered it. She opened the door to the criminal justice room, the prof asleep at the front desk a book stashed upon their head and a pile of papers waiting to be graded, and a pen in their hand, the desks set in groups, and red writing across the board stating that it was group work day. She slid into her seat looking at the other two who likely had just arrived. The one girl in their group rapidly shifting from paper to paper and the guy preparing his laptop. Tsuyu slid into a chair next to her, pulling out their collective evidence they had discussed the night before. It was going to be complicated to come up with an opposing theory when they already knew a part of the truth.

"I was thinking that we could think about the reasoning of why he was murdered instead of what happened to the body?"

The girl across the table looked up, "Yeah, it makes sense, it's really hard to work with what we've have. Who works on a crime scene report with only a picture and a possibly false testimony?" The girl sighed.

Uraraka glanced up, "False testimony?"

The girl pointed towards the paperwork, "The name of the officer on there is a big deal in our major right now, he's all over the news. A bunch of people have come forwards accusing him of false testimonies. A bunch of witnesses say their recollection of the events were never submitted."

"What's their reasoning?"

"According to him they didn't make sense." The girl rolled her eyes, "Either way, at least something would've been easier to work with crazy or not."

_Oh, yes, great idea, let's just go ask Katsuki then, didn't you know he became a vampire after that event?_

"Oh, and here's another thing, all of his cases are always murder investigations. They say the only call him out for those kinds of scenes."

Tsuyu brought a hand to her chin, "I wonder if we'd be able to get an interview with him."

The girl laughed, "Interview with a liar? How is that going to help us?"

"And if he's not lying? It's a murder scene, it can't get much crazier."

The girl rolled her eyes, "We need credible sources on this paper, I'm not going to a source that's going to get me scoffed at by the prof-" She glanced up causing Uraraka to glance behind herself, the professor was standing there, glancing over their evidence and paperwork.

"Are you going to not bother to check a source because someone else deemed its credibility before checking for yourself?"

Uraraka glanced towards the man's name, highlighting on her paperwork, "No, she's leaving this one to me. I'll take it." Her hands were already typing out an e-mail to request the interview. The professor shrugged, before moving on to the next group. The group glanced down towards their paperwork, they were hitting a wall, the other groups were at least beginning to distribute tasks.

Tsuyu glanced up, "I'm going to visit the murder scene next week, if I can't find any evidence, I can't at least sketch out potentialities to what had happened."

The guy glanced back towards the paperwork, "Are you sure you want to interview with him? I can take that over if you're not comfortable."

"I'll take care of it. I'm not going to back down after I just told the professor I would take care of it."

He nodded, before shuffling through the papers again and running a hand through his hair, "I don't know what I should do. Would it be easier if I came with one of you?"

The girl glanced towards him, "You can come with me, I'm going to the library and I'm going to pour through the archives that list the murders that occur in the exact places, the dates, times, and people that were suspects in each case." She glanced towards Tsuyu, "I wouldn't go alone, I've been looking into the area and it seems to be the hunting ground of a serial murderer, but they keep their kills a decent amount apart. They probably have a pattern and location on where they hunt."

Tsuyu nodded, "I'll be taking a friend."

A small smile twitched on Uraraka's lips as she wondered how Todoroki would react that Tsuyu had called him a friend. They each slid their work away, "Since that's decided, let's get the legwork done." She glanced towards the professor who waved them off, and they hurried out.

Tsuyu followed suit, "Are you sure he'll be okay with accompanying me to the scene?"

Uraraka glanced towards her, "Katsuki's our housemate, besides, if he doesn't Katsuki's so hotheaded he might do it himself."

She laughed, "He seems like the one to do that."

Todoroki slid out of the car, opening the doors, he glanced towards Tsuyu, "Did you want a ride?"

"No, no, it's okay. I have my car over there. I'll see you on Monday?"

Todoroki nodded and Tsuyu made a quick good-bye before hurrying off. Uraraka slid into the passenger seat watching Todoroki go around and slid into the driver's seat. He paused before glancing at her, "Did you want to drive?"

Heat ran across her face, "It's okay, you're already in the driver's seat and have your hands on the wheel."

Todoroki paused, "I don't know where you live."

"I uh-" She glanced towards the steering wheel, her hands buzzing, she wanted to drive _so badly,_ but it was his vehicle. And definitely expensive.

He slid the keys into her hands, "I trust you, besides it was from my father, I encourage you to crash it."

A small laugh escaped her lip as she glanced back towards him wide-eyed ready to defend herself, Todoroki having a smirk on his face that he was definitely trying to hide. Then their places were switched. She hadn't even managed to get out of the car, Todoroki was standing over the driver's seat, "Don't forget your seatbelt." Before he was in the passenger seat next to her. Uraraka took a breath the adrenaline pumping through her hands, she wanted to do this so badly. She keyed the engine listening to the roar of the engine begin before sorting itself into a soft purr. Uraraka threw the car in gear, not bothering to hide the wild smile that appeared on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"There's always the ride home." Todoroki sighed, sliding out of the passenger side door causing Uraraka to suppress her laugh turning the engine off, positive that he wasn't actually trying to get them to crash. She shut the door behind her, glancing back at it with a cringe at slamming it too hard. Sure, Todoroki had said to crash it, but that didn't mean she would underestimate its own value. Uraraka took a breath, sliding Todoroki the key before turning to her house. The sun had well set during the time they were driving and the lights around the neighborhood were out. Frankly, it wasn't exactly a neighborhood where she lived, it was similar to Todoroki's household except with a sprinkling of a few house down the street.

"They might not be up still; I didn't tell them what time we were coming or if we planned on coming."

Todoroki nodded, glancing towards the house. If they were asleep it wouldn't be courteous to wake them, but also it wasn't like he could stay in the house, anyone would freak out if they found a stranger staying in their house over-night.

The front door swung open, "Ochako? Is that you?" Her father set the bag of presumably garbage on the front porch before rushing out to greet them, "My look how much older you've gotten."

Uraraka pushed her father off with a cheery smile, "It's only been a couple months, I stopped growing forever ago you know that."

Her father glanced towards Todoroki, looking him over, "Who's this?"

He out-stretched his hand, "My name is Todoroki, Shouto."

Uraraka's father scanned him slowly, likely a judgmental look decorating his face, "And who are you to my Ochako?"

He glanced towards Uraraka, there was a lot of things he could say, but for some reason he was feeling his mouth run dry. These were fragile humans. Simple creatures his sister had warned him time and time again how to take care of, and had even given him a frantic phone call once finding out about Uraraka living with him. What could he say? He was the landlord? She didn't pay to live with him, that would bring up all other kinds of questions. Boyfriend? Embarrassing. Plus, they hadn't discussed that topic. Wait-he was a boy and a friend. Was there a difference? Of course, there was, he wasn't that dumb. He was just racking his brain to figure out the appropriate thing to say. His eyes slid towards Uraraka. He knew the answer. It was clear as day. "I would consider myself her friend, but the only one who can tell you what she feels about other people is Uraraka, herself."

A smirk escaped Uraraka's father before he tapped on his back-causing Todoroki to stumble forwards, "Atta boy, anyway, do you two want to come inside?"

Uraraka laughed shaking her head, "Is mom still up?"

"We weren't sure when you were coming, honestly, your mom and I thought you were going to bail."

Uraraka's face reddened, "I'm sorry. I just-there's a lot going on."

Her father nodded, glancing towards Todoroki shuffling the bags out of the car, "Here, let me help you with that."

"Sorry, my other housemates couldn't come, they were busy with some things."

Her father nodded, not once his smile disappearing, "Next time then."

"It's okay, I'm more than capable of carrying this much."

"Nonsense, a guest is a guest."

To him it wasn't much weight, but it still felt strange as it gently left his hands, Uraraka's father taking the bags with a smile that refused to cease. It didn't seem as though they were going to drive him away just yet. He glanced towards Uraraka, who shrugged, "What should I introduce myself as to your mom?" There was something that bothered him more than he knew. Maybe it was the fact that he was imagining the idea of Uraraka meeting his mother and wanted her so desperately to approve. Maybe it was the fact he grew up appreciating his mother more, that as contrary to tradition his heart beat more rapidly than it did to meet her father. He was used to being disappointment to his father, luckily it didn't turn out that way, but he wouldn't be surprised. But her mother? What would she think?

Uraraka glanced up, gently resting a hand on his upper arm, slightly removing it when he tensed, "As a friend." She smiled before following her father. His mouth ran dry as he watched her follow her father into the house. He wasn't tensing at her touch; he didn't mean to. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping that she didn't think anything of it. Her touch was warm. There was something soft about it. He would be a liar if he said he didn't want to feel such warmth again. But those words weren't something he was going to allow himself to admit aloud. Todoroki gently as he could let the door click close behind him, an excited shout of Uraraka finding her mom followed by the clatter of dishes.

"Where are your friends?"

Todoroki took a breath, moving his feet forwards. It couldn't be that hard to introduced himself to someone. He wasn't scared, but his heart beat with a strange pulse that he was sure he didn't like. "Hello, mame'."

"Uraraka! He's a looker! Why didn't you bring him over sooner?"

"Mom!" Uraraka glanced towards him, a slight red on her face, "I'm so sorry."

One of his hands ran through his hair, "It's okay. The compliment is appreciated."

"See." Her mom laughed, before turning to the dishes, "I'm sorry, guests will be over sometime tomorrow afternoon and I'm not quite done cooking the desserts for the family reunion."

Todoroki swallowed. If one or two of her family members made him feel nervous, he wasn't sure how he would fair tomorrow. Maybe he shouldn't forcibly swapped places with Bakugo. Paged through as many books as he could until he found something that would let him out for at least a day or two. Wrapped him in black out curtains, bubble wrap, and an umbrella-no. He could do this. He wasn't weak or fragile. What were those thoughts? He glanced towards Uraraka. He didn't want to see that smile fade off of her face for something he did. He glanced towards the powder a cross the kitchen, various baking pans laid a crossed the counter, maybe he should've switched places with Bakugo after all. "Is there anything we can help with?"

"No, no, darling, just go get unpacked." She smiled shooing the two of them away.

The hushed conversation of her parents behind them, "I thought it'd be all girls, besides I didn't know he's a-"

"Shh."

He suppressed a sigh of disappointment. It was one of Uraraka's few trips home, he couldn't have her spending the whole time worrying about him. He glanced towards Uraraka, glancing around the room as though she were about to rearrange her own territory. Almost like a creature beginning to expand its nest. "What's wrong?"

"I-um" Her hand ran over the back of her neck, "You can have the bed, I'm looking for the blow-up mattress."

"Did you want help?"

A blanket covered his head, he could hear Uraraka scrambling around the room, "No! It's okay! I found it already."

He shuffled the blanket off of his head, already placing himself on the floor, "I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I actually prefer it, I grew up in a traditional manner."

"I'll be right back." Uraraka smiled, after blowing up the air mattress anyway, just in-case, and leaving the room.

Todoroki placed himself on it, glancing at the roof. If he stared long enough, he could almost make out a roughly faded outline of a map of the stars. Planets and their names gently engraved in the wall just light enough to fade to the human eye, but enough to leave an indent in the wall. A human would have to be looking for such indents to know that they were there. Uraraka likely couldn't help, but let her passions ignite through her hands. But was cautious about her family's situation. She was delicate about it, but let it thrive. There were a few errors that had been fixed, showing the dating of the engravements on the roof. The passion to hunt this knowledge thrived in her. Todoroki glanced towards his hands, if Uraraka had such a passion for other worldly things, could she accept him? She had accepted Katsuki so easily. He unfurled his hands, a gentle glow coming from his hands. Could she accept him too? But she never voiced her thoughts. Never her concerns or questions, was she truly afraid of him? Or was she unsure if it was okay to ask them questions about themselves?

Uraraka's footsteps traced back to the door, opening it, Todoroki extinguished the glow from his hands. This wasn't the place he wanted to talk about it either. Her steps traced around him as though she was tempted to think that he was asleep already, before she moved into bed, clicking the lamp near her bed off, a soft whisper of, "good night" before she closed her own eyes. Todoroki rolled to face the door. It must've been instinctual, putting her behind him. She had grown up here, nothing would hurt her. But he by nature was far more powerful than she could ever be. He needed to protect her. Todoroki glanced towards his left hand, his mind beginning to wander. If humans were so frail as his family was always adamant about him knowing, why would his father choose to marry a human? For someone who wanted to be the most powerful in the kingdom, for someone who wanted to leave a legacy that would be nothing but feared and respected, choosing a human was such an odd move. Todoroki felt his eyes become heavy, lowering themselves. It had been a while since he hadn't had to worry about someone prowling around his house. Someone who hadn't been thinking about hunting someone under his protection inside. The bloodlust that decorated his house, absent from hers. A soft smile slid onto his face, maybe a day or two here wouldn't hurt.

Uraraka's mother looked as though she had spent the day darting frantically around the house while insisting everything was fine and that they didn't need help with anything, "Why don't you show him around dear?" Her parents smiled at her before going back to their hysterics of cleaning up, cooking, and decorating.

"We can decorate the backyard?"

"Great." Her father handed her a tub of decorations.

Todoroki found himself reaching to take it, not because he thought she was weaker than himself, but simply to have something in his hands while everyone else rushed around doing something. It felt uncomfortable to just be standing there, watching. Uraraka nodded, pulling him by the arm into another room, "I know, it's not much, but what little we have in house space is typically made up by the yard." Uraraka pulled him outside into the backyard. Which was currently decorated in streamers, empty chairs, various party decorations, a table laid out with a cloth thrown over it yet to be decorated with food.

"The guests should be arriving soon" Her father smiled, rushing out with the plates and various foods.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want help?"

"No, no, we're almost done."

"Guests this late into the night?"

Uraraka shrugged, "It's a bit unconventional, but my parents came up with it last year when a lot of people were struggling matching their jobs and educational needs up with free time."

Todoroki nodded, listening to the door click open and shut, the rustle of people coming and going as they began to greet their hosts or introduce their guests. It didn't take long before the backyard was filled with music and a rowdy crowd of people he hadn't met before, and people telling Uraraka how much she had grown to look like her mother. It was like a carousel of people, constantly switching around them. It wasn't unusual to happen, he was used to people rotating around him and greeting him, but he wasn't sure he liked the attention being drawn to Uraraka. He needed to calm down. They were family, not a threat. She had shown more reserve and grace at a party she wasn't ready for than he was currently. He took a breath, Uraraka's presence hadn't moved from his atmosphere, he could almost feel her warmth. It wasn't as though he were following her around at the party or he were trying to be someone as controlling that wouldn't let someone else out of their sight. It was much difference; she had decided to stay near him as a form of comfort. She was protecting him, just as much as he was thinking about protecting her. A soft smile began to decorate his face, oh, the scolding he would get for letting a _human_ think they needed to protect him. "_Humans are to be protected or to be ruled, and never the other way around." _

Todoroki glanced towards the laughter further out towards the center of the yard, people pulling and twirling their partner on the floor with a wild abandon. His fingers buzzed as he glanced towards Uraraka's. He reached, pulling his hand back, hoping that no one noticed the red lining his ears.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't want to dance with me?"

He glanced towards Uraraka, meeting her in the eyes that radiated the color of the Earth, they were strong, powerful, "I never said that, I'm accustomed to most human traditions. I do not want to be a fool at a party of your family's."

"At a family party everyone's a fool" Uraraka shook her head, sliding her glass down onto the counter, stretching out her hand, "That's the fun. You're not the only fool on the floor."

Red lined Todoroki's face a hand running over his neck.

"You're not going to try to lure me to the dance floor?" She teased, receiving an outstretched hand from him. "I guess I'll have to be the one to lure you. Dance the night away with me mysterious stranger?" She laughed, as he slid his hands into hers.

"I'd be honored if you would be a fool with me."

He placed his hands on her hips, gently, carefully. He knew what his siblings had told him about humans, he knew he didn't want to hurt her with his entire soul.

Uraraka's hand landed on his, "I'm not a piece of porcelain, I'm not going to break with the slightest brush." Her grip tightened, "you can use at least this much, more wouldn't hurt either." Todoroki nodded, tightening his grip as he spun her around, the soft bell of the chimes dancing in the air, wind rustling around them as if desiring to play too.

He was wrong.

Todoroki had been looking at her as a human. He found himself looking at her and doing his best to remember everything he possibly could about humans that he had been taught about humans growing up. He looked at her and thought '_human, fragile, careful' _the idea of leaving the scars that had been left on his family on her causing dread in his mouth. Yet, she had never looked at him as his species and never pushed for the answers that he wasn't ready for. Not that she knew what he was. But she didn't push, she gave him time and didn't obsess over the fact that Katsuki was a vampire. When she looked at him, she looked right at _him_. Right now, he didn't see a human, he saw _Uraraka_. Her atmosphere radiating in such a way that she was pulling him in with the ferocity of a moon goddess keeping her stars in check. He let her pull him closer. If Uraraka was a moon goddess, he was at the mercy of her gravity, and he enjoyed it.

Todoroki spun her around, letting her warmth collide against him, her entire being was warm in a way he wouldn't have guessed. His grip tightened before he loosened it again, "Uraraka, do you like it living with us?"

She glanced towards him, "Of course I do, my life is full of plenty of adventure."

"Honestly, do you feel safe?"

She paused, "With you by my side, right now, I feel like the safest person in the world."

Todoroki spun them, it wasn't the spinning with the reckless abandon he desired, but the court dances he had learned out of habit. Frankly, he was sure the guests were starting to stare. He wondered if it was because of Uraraka or the fact that they're dance was so different from the others.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Ah, no, it's just….our meeting wasn't exactly the kind you would tell your friends about. And you seemed hesitant to come here with me." He glanced towards the fire cackling in the background, before his eyes lured him back to Uraraka. "I should've asked you from the beginning if you felt safe with me."

Uraraka took his wrist suddenly, spinning him around and pulling him back, the crowds joyous laughter seemed louder than it had been previously. He blinked, finding himself stumbling back to her, her presence alluring and intoxicating. If he didn't know, she was a human he would find himself running, worrying what she was doing to him.

"Sir, prince, tonight, you are my guest I should be asking you if you feel safe and comfortable in this environment."

Todoroki glanced towards the guests, then Uraraka's parents, all seemingly relaxed with one another, sitting various places and talking about what seemed to be mundane topics or inside jokes. The atmosphere felt breathable, it wasn't one of the fancy parties that were held back where he was from in order to save face or keep in good name. No one was here trying to prevent the words that would tumble out with the variety of a quicksand hunting its next meal. He softened his grip on Uraraka, glancing down towards his arm wrapped around her waist, her one hand on his shoulder and the other in his own. "Princess, I think I feel the safest I've ever felt in this castle."

Red-lined Uraraka's face, "I'm glad."

"Now, it's time I returned the favor."

Uraraka glanced towards him, but it was too late, he was already spinning her around, pulling her back to him. "We're not doing a very good job looking like fools now are we?" He released a tilted smile as he pulled her back to him, receiving a wide-eyed look from her.

"Let me fix that." She laughed, taking him and spinning him as fast as she could, the world spun around him. Continuing even after he had stopped, she placed her hands firmly on her hips, "Better? At the next party everyone will know you want the title Todoroki the Fool."

He shook his head, glancing up towards her mother approaching them, "There you two are, why don't you two go get some food?" She laughed, as Uraraka nodded. Todoroki found himself falling after her. Her mother glancing towards him, "Hey, dear, do you think you could help me? I have something I needed pulled out of the basement, but everyone seems a little busy and I don't want to dump it on Uraraka when she just got back." Her mother lit up, "Well, I don't want to dump it on you, but-"

"It's fine. I'll see what I can do," He followed her mother towards the basement door, "What are we looking for?" He smiled, glancing over his shoulder as the door shut behind him.

Uraraka glanced towards her cousin, by family order of being family friends since the end of forever, Seraphina, babbling away. Todoroki had disappeared. It was unlike him to disappear in an unfamiliar area. But this was her home, she was sure wherever he was, he was fine. And he wouldn't have left her side if there was any danger lurking in her home.

"Anyway, who's that super-hot guy you brought back with you? The guy with the dual-colored long hair? Is he your boyfriend?"

Uraraka glanced back towards Seraphina, a tang of jealousy running through her. "No, he's a college housemate, and a friend."

Seraphina crossed her arms, sighing, and shaking her head, "Are you sure that's all there is? Come on, look at the way he looked at you. If it weren't you, I'd be warning the girl about worrying that he's going to try to whisk her away and hide her from society. It's like he sees a treasure, he wants to show you off and hide you at the same time."

Uraraka pushed her hair back, wondering if she should let it grow a little more or cut it, it was at the length where it was beginning to become annoying. She could feel it play along her neck but couldn't quite do anything with it yet. She glanced back towards Seraphina, "Todoroki's not like that."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say. How'd you meet?"

A hand ran along her wrist, they hadn't come to a decent conclusion in the car ride over what to say to her family. It wasn't like her to hide anything. Her hand ran over the bracelet, but it wasn't like she could say the exact truth without hurting anyone. Uraraka glanced towards her mom, frantically moving about the party, with a strong fake smile and a glass in hand. She was avoiding eye contact. Uraraka felt her heart pulse, the bracelet buzzing underneath her wrist. She glanced towards it. It felt as though it was burning, as though it were going to melt from the heat any minute. Something was wrong. "Have you seen where Todoroki went?"

Seraphina scoffed, "Not boyfriend, but I'm sure-"

Uraraka found herself pacing towards the house, there was no way he'd be out in the open if anything happened. Todoroki was more likely to hide if anything dire had happened to him. Although he didn't seem it at first to most people, he likely also would consider trying not to ruin the party. She slid the door open, her dad standing behind it with hands full of plates, "Dad, have you seen Todoroki?"

"Isn't he out here, dear? I thought he'd be with you." His voice sounded hollow, unusual.

Uraraka glanced over his shoulder, the house didn't look quite like her home. The atmosphere looked strange, as though the heat on a hot day was coming from the pavement in the school courtyard. "Oh, I guess I'll head to the bathroom and look again." She smiled as her dad nodded encouragingly, heading into the party. She swallowed. Something was wrong with her parents.

And it involved Todoroki.

He wouldn't be in her room, and he wouldn't leave without taking the car, it'd be too obvious something was different. Uraraka knocked on the bathroom door, receiving a rough "occupied" before moving to the next room. Her parent's room would be strange if they wanted to talk to someone personally. Her eyes glanced towards the basement. The door had been shut. Typically, those kinds of zones were left open to keep the riffraff amount low on party days. Her hand buzzed on the knob.

"Uraraka, honey?"

She glanced towards her mom, before swinging the door open and charging down the stairs contrary to her mother's shouts for her to not do as such. Five to seven people were in the basement, surrounding a circle, Uraraka's eyes wandered towards the circle, Todoroki laying unconsciously in the center.

It was ridiculously hot in the room, and yet her breath felt cold as she exhaled it knowing her face was wide-eyed and radiating a chaotic energy. "What are you doing to him?" She pushed her way down the stairs pushing her way towards Todoroki. Todoroki who had been so patient with her. Todoroki who had housed her. Todoroki who had gone out of his way to make sure that not only she was safe, but comfortable. Todoroki who had cancelled his plans to take her to see her parents. Who had hired someone who was hurting him.

Her mother's hands pulled her back, switching their places, she looked regretful.

"Move" Uraraka snapped, struggling to press down her tears.

"Listen, honey, Uraraka-darling. He's possessed by a demon, we can tell there's a human in there but it'll hurt you."

"No, he won't."

"You'll understand-"

"He's not possessed!"

"You don't understand! The things they can do, they're monsters!"

Tears welled to her eyes, she couldn't-she couldn't let them escape, the minute they ran down her face then she would crumble. These were her parents. Her parents that she absolutely adored. Her parents-the best parents in the world-"Does that make me a monster too?" Her voice cracked as her parents looked at each other wide-eyed, reaching for her.

"Uraraka, honey"

"No, stay back."

She didn't mean it. Uraraka swallowed, glancing towards her parents-sent flying back by several feet, as they stumbled up from the wall. Fear running a crossed their face. Fear of her. Fear for their daughter. Fear for their daughter. And it hurt. Uraraka swallowed, pushing past the cloaked figurines, the masses pushing her back. "I said move, he is my guest. And if you dare harm my guest, you will not have time to carve your own will in your blood." Her hand reached, she didn't desire it, but she _needed it._ It would be a fool's dream to not hurt anyone. She didn't want to. Her eyes lingered down to Todoroki. But she wished she was as good a person as she wanted to be. The hammer landed in her hands, much to the gasping of the cloaked figures standing in the basement, "Two demons?" They glanced towards each other, "But this one gives the presence of being a human." They argued with each other, deciding which of them would be stronger or more dangerous. Another grabbed a weapon from underneath their cloak, beginning to fight back. Uraraka ignored her pleas from her parents in the background. If they were scared of their daughter, she would show them how powerful she had become.

She slid back, struggling to breathe, she wasn't getting anywhere, and the cuts on her hands beginning to make it hard to hold the hammer. They clearly had the upper-hand, as the rest of the group turned back to Todoroki, clearly unconscious and having put up some form of struggle. He was torn to bits, bleeding from every visible place, and clearly exhausted. Her hands burned; they would be callused by the morning if she was lucky.

"Fear not, we will save both these teens who have lost their way here."

"I have not lost my way, but found a light that I didn't know I needed. Now, I told you to move."

The tears she suppressed stung, not from sadness, a little bit of helplessness was revolting in her hands, but mostly for the wind that was creating a tornado in her basement, Uraraka's eyes not tearing away from Todoroki for a moment. She pulled her bracelet off a hand reaching for him, each time the wind from the circle pushing her back. She bit her lip the wind practically slapping her hand back to the floor as it ran her hand over her bag. The bag, the book, Uraraka rummaged through her bag pulling out the archaic book the dust on it just for show. She slapped it open, the blue creature rising from the book laughing as it glanced towards Todoroki, then back to her, a smirk decorating their face accompanied by the dark look that glowed in their eyes. They were gloating.

"Help me!"

"What will you do in return?"

Her mouth ran dry as she glanced towards the creature. Anger combusted in her chest like a firework trapped on a ship, and oh, this creature's boat was about to sink, " I can't believe you'd be so weak you wouldn't help another without anything in return."

Her eyes darted towards anything she could possibly use to save Todoroki, doing her best to not listen to the sound of pain behind herself. It wouldn't be much longer. A pipe, from when her parents were doing the renovations. Uraraka tightened her grip on it, standing and darting for the person casting the spell on Todoroki. Uraraka swung, only to find herself winded and pushed to the edge of the floor. Her parents let out a loud plea, ultimately ignored by the person. There was no point. That person had come because of Todoroki's species alone. She braced herself against the floor, the creature standing by her looking slightly bigger, "Go away! I don't have time to protect you!"

"You're practically human and you protect me? Now you're just trying to make me the laughing stock of the community."

Smoke appeared around them as the blue creature grew rapidly, a cloak surrounded them that seemed to be blessed with the painting of the universe and short dark blue hair hung to their shoulders.

A scoff escaped her, "Well there's no other way to interpret the situation," she pressed her hand into the board. It felt dirty manipulating the creature to save Todoroki, but if it's what she had to do, it was what she had to do. She would save Todoroki, she couldn't let him down not after he had put so much faith in her. She stood, stumbling to stand, where tears once where now burned as she glared at the person that dare come into her home and dare attack her guests-human or not. Her guests were her guests.

"Rowdy party guests are uninvited, get out!" She snapped, taking another swing for the person, they moved, letting up on the circle for a moment, the creature swinging in behind them and then they were gone. Uraraka rushed to Todoroki throwing his arm over her shoulder, "Where should we go? A hospital? Do hospitals accept-" She still hadn't known what Todoroki was. Her grip tightened. Katsuki was too far, Fuyumi, she had to call either Fuyumi or Natsuo.

The creature reappeared in front of her, in its full form, if she wasn't as livid as she was she might've even called them beautiful.

"I've taken care of the problem, now in-exchange-"

Todoroki scoffed, glaring up from where he was, haze still covering his eyes, "More like you handled the aftermath. Are you sure you should demand something after being helped by a human?"

"I guess I'll take off before I get stuffed in that dusty book again. Anyway, before you put me back there again make sure you clean the dust out. I'm off to have fun, ta-ta."

Uraraka blinked, they were gone, she took a breath doing her best to support Todoroki's weight, struggling not to let him notice her stumbling forwards under his weight. His mouth barely moving attempting to voice that he could walk on his own, a lie that she would know better for.

"Ochaco, we need to talk."

She glanced towards her dad, eyes watering, her voice cracked, soft and broken, "No, we don't. Todoroki's my friend, my friend that protected me, trusted me, and I trusted him. And I hurt him. I hurt him by bringing him here." It felt as though her heart was breaking, her brain rattling as it begged her to demand an explanation on why, how could her parents, the most innocent and loving people she knew, hurt someone so straight forwards and honest. Someone that had such a warm soul.

"It was a mistake, we were just trying to protect you," Her mother whispered, "There's a lot you don't know about this world."

Her hands tightened on Todoroki's as she glanced towards him, he was quiet and his head was leaning, likely peering in and out of consciousness. They needed to leave, and soon.

"Have you tried asking about what I know? Considered I might already know? Consider the world you know is different from the one I know?" Her lips moved together not wanting to say these words to her precious parents, "We need to talk, sure, but it'll be on my terms and when I'm ready."

Gold glittered at the bottom of the basement, as she reached her hand for the jewelry pulling it closer, letting it float across the room, half for show and half to be careful, she slipped the bracelet on matching the quiet gaps of her family members.

"Uraraka?" His voice sounded as though he were trapped in a haze, his eyes darting around defensively.

"I'm sorry-"

"Are you okay? What did they-"

"It's okay, we're going home, right now." She whispered, pushing her way up the stairs with the sheer force of the determination that raged in her chest stronger than the day that she decided that she was going to go to college, no matter the odds. And now she would fight for Todoroki. No matter the odds. She glanced towards her parents. She would fight against her whole world if that's what that meant.

"We're trying to help him; he's possessed by a demon." Her mother whispered, her father coming closer as she pushed the way up the stairs, pushing the basement door open.

"No, mom, he's not possessed by a demon. He is a demon."

Uraraka slid Todoroki into the passenger seat, knowing that she didn't have time to regret only grabbing the keys and Todoroki's phone from her home. Knowing that it was no longer a home, just a house, just a house where her parents stayed. She slid the seatbelt around Todoroki with her shaking hands, and grabbed his cell phone. He was already unconscious. Did she take him to a hospital? She glanced through the recent contacts. Apparently, he had checked on Katsuki a couple times throughout the party, but would he know where to take him? Katsuki barely left the house. He had also grown up human. Uraraka glanced towards one of the contacts further down as she slid into the passenger seat, Natsuo. He didn't seem to mind Natsuo's presence at the party.

Uraraka keyed the ignition, listening to the phone ring a multitude of times, to no luck. Voicemail. "Please, pick up, I need-I- my parents- I don't know what to do. Please." Her voice was unstable and rambling. Her hands shook on the wheel and as much as Todoroki had jokingly begged her to crash the car, she didn't want to crash it, but her hands shook on the wheel. The car responded to the slightest movements as she drove down the road, hoping that the cops wouldn't pull her over on suspect of a drunk driver. "Please. Natsuo, I don't know what to do."

She glanced towards the phone, hitting end call on the voicemail. Uraraka reached up, brushing the tears off of her eyes, glancing towards Todoroki and taking a breath. She didn't have time for this. She flipped Todoroki's hand, feeling for a pulse. Alive. Uraraka took a breath, entering Natsuo's number again. The phone continued to ring. Voicemail again. He was a college student, so he was either out partying or asleep at this hour. Uraraka took a breath. Focusing as much as she could, if the cosmos really were trying to kill them tonight, she would show them that they would have to fight harder than that. She would show them that she had a pair of fangs too. A pair of claws waiting to draw blood to those who dare question her capability, and the elegance to make them think it was beautiful. She would sink to any low tonight to save Todoroki. Uraraka pulled to the side of the road, with a soft whisper, "I'm sorry," before scrolling through his contacts. Todoroki's father had to be in here somewhere. She glanced back towards the recent contacts, a pile of missed calls from someone named "_dumbass"_. That had to mean something. Someone to deserve such a name, but to have such a relation that they weren't blocked yet or deleted from the phone. She tapped the phone number, listening to it ring as she moved the car back into the lane. She needed to protect him. Uraraka hit the call button and pushed the gas pedal to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Uraraka shivered, sliding down the wall, outside of Todoroki's door. It felt like hours before a rustling of what she would guess where doctors all rustled outside his door. Natsuo's feet in front of her as he lowered himself in front of her, a package of tissues in hand, "hey, you still alive?"

Uraraka glanced away wishing that her red-eyes weren't as obvious as itchy as they felt, "yeah, I don't know how I'm going to face him when he wakes up. He-" Her voice cracked. She was supposed to be protecting him. They were her family. There was no reason she should've _had_ to protect him. "They were my family, how do you protect someone from someone you don't know will hurt them? I- They shouldn't-why?"

Natsuo swallowed, a distant look in his eyes that she couldn't quite explain, but it was more than obvious that it came from the same place that Todoroki's flinching came from when she accidentally touched him without warning.

She pulled her legs closer, "I'm sorry."

Natsuo plopped down next to her, pulling her closer, a hand rustling through her hair, "Shouto doesn't lean on me as a big brother, so you'll just have to substitute for now." He glared a cross the hallway, his eyes burning into something far into the past she couldn't see, "He'll need you when he wakes up, don't get too down on yourself."

Uraraka pulled her legs closer, "What do I say to him when I wake up?"

"Just show him that you're still here."

"Why do you think my parents did that?"

Natsuo glanced down, "It's because we're-"

"You don't have to tell me. I don't think Todoroki wants me to know, but-" She glanced at the floor, _'he's not possessed by a demon, he is a demon' _the way his muscles stiffened against her as they made their way up the stairs, she was sure that she had hit the nail on the head. And she felt guilty. She hadn't been researching. In fact, she actually had been avoiding the topic on purpose because of how uncomfortable it clearly made Todoroki.

A soft smile came from him, as though he knew the reasoning behind each of the actions Todoroki had taken so far, "I have a feeling you already know." Natsuo paused, standing up and brushing himself off, "Well, I'm off to go scavenge something for dinner, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask one of us."

Uraraka nodded, Natsuo already gone off down the hallway that seemed to spiral forever. The Todoroki's household seemed a lot quieter than the last time she had been there. The hustle of the party ultimately silenced by the lacking of the amount of guests which were currently not present. She glanced towards the door, still shut by the people that had come out of it, they had hushed whispers and sharp glances, but no one said anything to her. It was clear the amount of blame they were putting on her in this situation. Who wouldn't? The door cracked open, Uraraka stood, "Is he okay?"

The blue eyes glared down towards her, cold and distant, "You haven't left?"

The atmosphere shifted, a cold air running around her shoulders, layering as high as her ankles. She felt as though she had been previously struggling to walk through a murky pond, her mind beginning to wander as though she had been attempting to find her way out of the forest but ultimately feeling the strain of progressively becoming more lost. Her feet felt as though they were trying to push her forwards. Uraraka took a breath, "Don't do that."

"Your bracelet is broken, follow me."

Uraraka nodded, getting up and beginning to follow Enji Todoroki, with a glance over her shoulder back to Todoroki's room.

"He'll be fine. He won't wake up for a while yet, but they were too weak to do any damage on him."

Uraraka glanced at the floor, "Doesn't mean I don't feel like I could've protected him."

"What were you thinking bringing him to them?"

"I, we were at my parents. I didn't know they-I don't know what they know." Uraraka glanced towards the hallway, it seemed as though it streamed on forever, as though they had been walking the same path for a continuous amount of time, yet it seemed different from when they were originally here for the party. Even though it was only a short amount of time. Whatever was happening in this house she wasn't sure she liked it. She didn't feel too well either, but it wasn't like she could leave this place without Todoroki.

"This room."

Uraraka glanced towards a door that almost seemed as though it manifested itself, Enji disappearing inside, Uraraka ran her hand along the wall, her feet beginning to walk further down the hallway. She knew she should follow him into the room, but something called her. It beckoned her, to follow the way down the hall. It felt as though there was a layer of dust that covered the floor, only for certain spots to be missing in footprint shapes. The feeling of a string running along her hand. Uraraka blinked, glancing around. She was in a room she didn't recognize, which wasn't unusual considering she had barely been in the house previously. But it wasn't the room she was intending on following Enji into. The bed was properly made, and the room was clearly well kept, at least while it was in use. Enough dust to kill a person with asthma layered the room. It likely had enough dust to kill her too.

"It's my wife's room. She's not here right now."

She glanced over her shoulder attempting to hide her startle, "I-"

"This way, I'm going to fix that bracelet. It's not holding up to you."

Uraraka nodded, following him back to the room, "I'd rather not take it off, in this house, I don't feel quite right."

"Would explain why you're wandering around the house." Enji muttered.

She glanced back to him, almost positive that he wouldn't repeat himself if she asked.

"Do your best not to leave this room while I'm fixing the bracelet. Remember this house is a demon's house, you do not know what you've walked into. Few, if any, humans walk out alive."

Uraraka nodded, moving to the nearest seat, watching as Enji Todoroki moved to what appeared to be a vanity before he began digging around. It was an odd sight to witness, such a well-built person digging around in a vanity. A quick guess and the comparison to the room that she had just been in leaving her with the hypothesis that what he was digging through was Todoroki's mother's belongings that she had left behind. Especially, since the bracelet was designed for his mother. "She doesn't need it?"

"My wife isn't here anymore."

Uraraka glanced towards the floor. Todoroki had said something along those lines, but neither of them had cared to enlighten her or continue to explain, "So, you're a demon?"

"I own the home, it's a demon's house, what else would I be?" He sighed, shuffling around in another draw, pulling out several beads and beginning to rearrange the beads on the bracelet before putting the beads back with an incoherent muttering about someone else's parents' incompetence and lack of instructions.

Uraraka pulled her feet to the chair, if he was a demon, that meant Todoroki was also one. It explained why her parents had people attack Todoroki. Her hands tightened around her sleeves; it wasn't reasoning enough. She was old enough to choose for herself, if Todoroki was going to hurt her, he would've the minute she came crying to him to save her life. She had asked more than enough from him for him to demand a contract. Yet, Todoroki asked her for nothing. "So, Todoroki's also a demon."

Enji sighed, shifting draws, "You're his friend?"

"I want to say so. I want to believe we're friends. But I don't know how he'll feel when he wakes up. I wasn't able to protect him, I put him in danger. I don't think he trusted me with the fact that he's a demon either."

Enji sighed as though talking wasn't his forte, "We haven't always been on best terms. I'm working on it, but it'll take time." He paused, grabbing another bead before tying the bracelet back to its original form, "I can tell you Shouto's a demon, but his mother is a human."

"He's a half-demon?" The silence that persisted after did not help her ascertain if the answer was a yes or a no, but by the mere context clues she knew the answer. Maybe she had known the answer from the start, but due to Todoroki acting as though he didn't want to tell her remained aloof and continued to tell herself ignorantly that she didn't know. It was easier to continue to tell herself she didn't know. Her hand tightened on the bracelet. For who? For herself. It must've been hard on Todoroki constantly worrying if one of his household members, one of his friends, ever found out what he was _born_ as would reject him. "What does that mean for him?"

"You'll have to ask him. I couldn't tell you."

Uraraka glanced down at the bracelet now replaced around her wrist, tightening her hand, she was positive he wasn't comfortable with telling him. He didn't want her to know. But she didn't want him to be ashamed of who he was either. Clothes landed in her hands, as she stumbled to catch them glancing back towards the eldest Todoroki of the household.

"You smell like blood. It'll be easier if you can get those washed."

"Blood? Is he okay?" She didn't remember getting his blood on her. She didn't even remember him bleeding, the ritual was what was causing his pain, there wasn't any blood in the car, where did it come from?

The man looked towards her a confused look on his face, "It's your blood."

"I-I didn't get hit anywhere."

"Check a mirror. Your powers are ricocheting back to you. They're too strong, I wouldn't recommend using them unless it's an emergency."

Uraraka nodded, pulling the clothes closer before heading to the next room. She shut the bathroom door behind herself, glancing at the clothes in her arms. A light pink, a color she didn't expect to find in the Todoroki house. She wondered if the dress belonged to Fuyumi. Uraraka glanced towards the mirror, a long dark stream of blood running down the front of her face. The bracelet was supposed to prevent her from getting sick due to the powers, but maybe it was because she took it off? Uraraka held onto her nose pressing the pressure on as she stared at the sink hoping to get as little blood as possible in it. Todoroki had clearly been trying to hide what he was. And it didn't surprise her why. But what made her the most curious was where do they go from there? Did she have to move out? Had he let her in because he wanted something from her? The typical story of asking for her soul? Did he want her to sign some sort of contract? He had done more than enough that he could've asked her for anything.

A door slammed open, "What did you do?"

"She's fine."

"Don't lie to me. I smell her blood. What did you do to her?" Todoroki's voice contained trace amounts of bloodlust, a feeling radiating from the other room that she hadn't felt before. The feeling made her blood run cold and her hands shake. Uraraka rested her hand on the doorknob, he was looking for her, she needed to go out there. How should she look at him? It wasn't as though she was supposed to know what he was.

"I did nothing to her."

She could feel the argument beginning to boil as she pulled the zipper on her dress, swinging the door open, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She darted towards him, a bitter curiosity of what had happened to make Todoroki think his father had done something to her blooming in her mind. She needed to slam it down.

"Where are you hurt? What happened?" The feeling of bloodlust beginning to recede, but still flowing around their ankles like a fog that was being smothered, but ready to accelerate at any moment. He was leaning on the doorway, barely standing, and yet he had come for her. Uraraka felt her doubts tumbling to recede, guilt rushing to replace them for even thinking such things about Todoroki.

A hollow laugh escaped her, "You're asking me if I'm alright? You probably should've sent me packing the minute you looked at me. Are you okay? Are you sure you should be out of bed yet?"

"I'm okay, I'll be able to stand in another couple minutes." His gaze wasn't even looking towards her, it was far over her shoulder towards Enji who had yet to say a word from across the room. It was as-if he was daring him to say something or even take a step closer, an unspoken promise of lighting the rooms into flames if he dared to do either.

Her arms instinctively rested on each other, "Are you okay?" Guilt and dread were blossoming in her heart, but mostly disappointment. She wanted him to like her family, but she also wanted them to like him just as much. She had the best relationship with her parents that she had ever imagined, and they had ruined it. In the name of protecting her.

Todoroki nodded, beckoning her to follow him. Uraraka glanced back towards Enji who was already at his desk, pouring through paperwork, only a small glance towards her when she looked at him. Uraraka followed Todoroki down the hall, almost relieved to be out of the room. It was as though they were strangers, but strangers that hated each other's guts. Her footing in the situation felt deliriously uncomfortable. Her world was built on a mountain, and it was currently experiencing a landslide, everything she had known was crumbling. Todoroki turned around, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I-" the concern that radiated in Todoroki's eyes causing the fade in her voice, her hands reached up pulling him into her chest, tightening her hands around his neck, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I don't know how I'll make it up to you."

His hands wrapped around her hips pulling her closer, leaning them against the wall. And then they just stood there. Quietly, standing in each other's embrace.

"He didn't hurt me. It's my powers that did that. I took the bracelet off at my house." Her hands tightened around him, "I'm sorry. If I knew you hated it so much here-no, wait…that's not a lie, but it's not the truth…" She glanced towards him letting up slightly, "I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry."

Todoroki ran a hand through her hair, staring off into the distance, likely trying to figure out an answer to give her.

Her hands tightened around him, feeling as though if she let off even in the slightest, he would vanish into thin air, "Todoroki, I know." She could feel him tense underneath her grip, but she couldn't run away from this. She wouldn't walk on eggshells around him, not after everything that they had been through. "He didn't have to tell me. I knew already, I had been avoiding the subject because I couldn't make it make sense in my head, but I knew already. That you're a demon."

His hand landed on hers, tightening around it, but she wouldn't give him a moment to speak, feeling as though if she missed a single second, she would likely lose him. It wasn't the worry about losing a place to stay that was driving her, but a worry about losing him. They had lived together and gotten along well-enough he was a friend. And she needed him to know that she wouldn't run away because of a part of himself.

"I'm not scared. I trust you. If you needed something out of it ask me, I'm more than willing to give it to you." Her hands tightened on his shirt, "If you were to ask me for my whole soul I'll tell you, you already have it."

A scoff left Todoroki, "The whole thing not just a piece?"

"Wait, I might need a piece, so you can have half."

Todoroki slid them to the floor, a suppressed laughter escaping his lips, "I've stayed up so many nights wondering how you would find out. Any smart person would've booked it out that door."

"There's no reason for that."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow, "You're in a demon's house."

Uraraka laughed, "Like every other day since I arrived at the college? I'd say the stories I've heard makes your house lack a little luster." Uraraka could feel Todoroki's shoulders relax under her hands as he wrapped himself around her, sitting on the floor. There was a lot she wanted to say yet, but she was afraid to ruin the moment, to take away the sense of security that he was showing her of his vulnerability. Something that she was sure was a lot harder to get to, especially in this house. It didn't take words for her to know that something had gone wrong, and it involved his parents, mostly his father. Uraraka took a breath trying to prevent her mind from wandering, knowing about Todoroki's mother not living in the house, but those were words that she wasn't ready to voice. She had no right asking about his parents when first he wasn't ready and second her parents had attacked him.

"Your parents are good people."

Her heart skipped several beats as she glanced back to him, her mouth slightly agape. How could he say that? After all they had just put him through.

"It's not what they did that was right, but it was clear they were trying to protect you. If I was actually human, I might've appreciated it. They were just trying to help someone they thought was in pain. I know what it looks like to hate someone, but your parents….those looks were pity, concern probably."

"That doesn't mean you can forgive them. They hurt you."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I won't give them another chance."

The tension that was overwhelming in her shoulders suddenly dropped, as though she was carrying an anvil then it finally it had dropped, relieving her of the painful burden glued to her shoulders. "I-Todoroki-I-" The words wouldn't form in her mouth. It meant a lot to her and she knew this decision was probably a rough one for Todoroki to decide to come to from his own experiences, it meant the world to her. "Thank you." She whispered.

Natsuo coughed, they glanced up, red covering both of their faces, "Now that we're done with that, why don't you both join Fuyumi and I for dinner."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Todoroki glanced a crossed the table towards his older sister quietly attempting to make idle chatter amongst them. He was waiting for it; she had likely invited their father in an attempt to make peace in their family. She was trying her hardest in her own way, and he couldn't quite blame her for it. She was trying to heal in her own way. But right now, he was almost positive after that rugged interaction in the hall that he wouldn't come. Todoroki's eyes lingered towards Uraraka unlikely keeping up with Fuyumi's bombardment of questions.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Fuyumi's eyes glowed with the enticement of that of one of the school children she taught.

Uraraka swirled the food in her hand likely thinking about the story of how Persephone wound up stuck in hell, considering if she should or shouldn't eat the food. It almost made him laugh, just moments ago she had offered him her whole soul without a second thought. He had let Katsuki do the cooking most nights. But also, would she have realized that each of his siblings was half-human? That she likely didn't have to worry about eating the food? Or was it the bombardment of questions coming from Fuyumi?

"You don't have to eat, I think Shouto would be the only one who would try to keep you forever." Natsuo laughed, glancing down towards Uraraka's food. "You've probably already had some of his cooking already anyway."

"Katuski cooks mostly."

Natsuo and Fuyumi glanced at each other, "Well, I guess that makes sense." Fuyumi shrugged, "Next time you come over I'll teach him."

"I can cook just fine." Todoroki muttered glancing down towards the food in front of him. Honestly, he wasn't too sure. Growing up they had fired most of the maids do to their amount of gossip and their mother not wanting the neighborhood to know about their dire familial situation, afterwards Fuyumi had taken over most of the family matters in an attempt to fill the void that their mother left behind. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Fuyumi, I'm sorry."

"So, are you going to tell us about how you two met?" Natsuo laughed, glancing towards him, his face the calm of being in the room with him, but also his hands the façade of almost being worried about being with a stranger. He was distant, but distant in a way that he didn't quite know him, but wanted to.

Uraraka glanced towards him, a hand running over her neck, "How do I explain it? I was out with a friend one night and there was a person following me….I kind of found his house in the middle of the night, and he helped me."

Natsuo glanced at her, "That tends to happen to witches that are adopted and don't know much about their powers."

Uraraka glanced towards him, "I'm not adopted, and I look too much like my mother for that."

Natsuo nodded, "Oh, so which coven do you come from?"

Uraraka tilted her head, "I'm a human." She glanced between Natsuo choking on his food and Fuyumi coughing as she moved a dish to the table. Todoroki glanced towards the table, maybe he should've told them. He thought they knew. Natsuo acted as though he knew, he had spent the most time interacting with the human world, after all. He had expected that Natsuo had already picked up on it. Besides, they were each half human. What was the problem?

Todoroki set down his utensils, "Is there a pro-"

"No, no, we were just surprised. Honestly, this isn't really an environment for a human to be in." Natsuo paused, glancing at the table as his voice lowered from defending panic to a whisper of shame, "And, well, humans don't tend to fair well in this kind of environment."

Todoroki expected the table conversation to fall to silence as he scrambled in his brain for something to say, but it was Uraraka who spoke almost immediately, she carefully set her bowl on the table, "I appreciate your concern. But I trust both Todoroki and Katsuki, and I'm doing my best to find ways they are able to rely on me."

Warmth bubbled through his chest, he knew that he didn't have to rely on her for anything, yet….yet there was a feeling that was bubbling through his chest. It didn't feel similar to the intense emotions he had felt previously, yet it felt just as strong. If anyone or anything dared to try to harm her, he was sure he would remove him from the surface of the Earth they so desperately clung to, only to find themselves placed inside the dirt they called earth.

Fuyumi moved, collecting the dishes, he glanced towards Natsuo sending a slight nod, before following her to the kitchen. Natsuo continue conversation with Uraraka, "So, I heard you chose to go to college? I actually did that too, I'm on the university's soccer team…what are you plans?"

Todoroki glanced over his shoulder, struggling not to follow Natsuo's voice back to where they were eating, he wanted to know her. He wanted to ask her all those questions. Ask her about why she wanted to see the universe just a bit closer. Ask her about her hobbies and how she saw the world. What led her to decide to stay with a half-demon and a vampire, and see them as friends. Her favorite color, but also why it was her favorite color. The more he could hear Natsuo's voice asking her questions and the friendly banter between the two, the more jealous he had grown.

Fuyumi took the dishes from his hands, setting them on the counter next to the sink, "You know, you don't have to help me. If you want to go back to them, you can."

He shook his head, "It's just when I think about her, my entire being feels warm. I want to know each of those answers she tells Natsuo." He paused, bringing out a couple rags from the cabinets to dry the dishes for Fuyumi, "I want her laughter to stay in my house, but also I know that I need to give her space." He took a dish from Fuyumi, his free hand moving to his chest, "I don't know what this is."

Fuyumi's smile was soft, glancing into the distance the way she did when she was thinking about the human she had dated previously. Only saying that humans were frail, and never mentioning him verbally again. Likely carefully thinking over which words to say to him. Her hands stopped moving on the dishes, "Listen, there's also a thing humans believe. There are different kinds of love. There are so many important kinds of love, and there's things that we're not able to teach you….and with how we were raised it might be hard to recognize even platonic love. Then there's something else, a kind of romantic love."

Todoroki scoffed, stuffing a dish back, "Like our parents?"

Fuyumi shook her head, her voice a whisper, "No, not like our parents. It's a kind of love you have to teach yourself. It's kind of like teaching yourself to love yourself, it takes time. And patience, but you'll get it."

He glanced towards her, there was something she was trying to say, but she was struggling with it. He set another dish away, reaching for the next one, "Is there something wrong?"

Fuyumi shook her head, "Not really, I've just been thinking about abstract things for a while," Fuyumi shut the water off, "Actually next time you come here, I think there's something I might want to talk about."

Todoroki nodded, walking back towards the living room as the phone rang, he reached picking it up.

A masculine voice beginning to talk, "Hey, Fuyumi, are you free today? I have a surprise planned for us."

He glanced over his shoulder, towards his beat red older sister, "Or I could talk about it now. It's fine." Fuyumi fumbled for the phone, speaking quickly before she hung up. "My new boyfriend? I think, we're actually in a really gray area right now." Her face heated faster than his flames could light up the room, "Before you ask, no he's not a human. He's actual a tengu, so I'd appreciate he's not burnt to a crisp if he enters our territory. His name is Hawks, he left a gang a while ago so he's not quite sure he wants to use his real name quite yet. But I promise he's an actual sweetheart."

"Dude's an absolute dork!" Natsuo shouted from the next room.

"Mind your business!" A piece of ice hit the wall, causing Fuyumi to light up further.

Todoroki glanced towards Fuyumi in the middle of her flustering, at her age it wouldn't have been unusual to at least seek out a romance or two. Seeing her on the phone talking to Hawks in a gentle voice with a soft smile on her face was something he hadn't seen in a while; it contrasted the distant look she usually casted out the window. He glanced towards her, understanding a little bit better what she meant about different kinds of love. He glanced towards the mirror. He would take his time. He would learn to be patient with himself on top of love for others. He glanced towards Fuyumi; she looked a little brighter than she had previously. She was fighting her own battle. He glanced down towards the table than towards Natsuo.

"Have you met him?"

"No, not yet, but what I hear about him from her being on the phone with him. Major dork."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

Fuyumi's face heated, "We have a guest!"

Uraraka waved her hands, "It's okay. I think it's cute. Besides they're just worried about it. It's important for a family to take care of each other."

Fuyumi's face began returning to its original color, "I guess I shouldn't mind too much. We moved pretty fast even though we just met."

Todoroki moved himself back to the table, settling next to Uraraka, "Would it be okay, if I asked to meet him?" He glanced towards Uraraka, he would have to take her home. It probably wouldn't be any time soon. But he was also concerned about leaving her home with the rate that other supernatural beings were beginning to push the boundaries of his territory containing the active bloodlust with her as their target.

Fuyumi glanced towards the table, "Oh good, actually, I told him you were here and he's coming over to introduce himself."

Todoroki nodded, glancing towards her.

"I'm sorry, I should've asked you first."

"No, it's okay I wanted to meet him." He glanced towards Uraraka, "Is it okay if we stay a little longer?"

Uraraka nodded, "Who knows, he could be part of the family one day-"

Fuyumi choked on her drink, pushing her hand to the table as she begun getting up to remove herself from the room. "We're-we're not that far into the discussions yet." She coughed, attempting to set her drink back onto the table.

"So, how long have you known this guy, sis?"

Fuyumi glanced towards Natsuo, "About two weeks? Or a month? Time has been passing so quickly since we met."

Todoroki glanced towards Fuyumi, beginning to open his mouth. He wanted to know. He wanted to take his time and ask her how they had met, friendly banter that he knew had existed in other families. In the way he had seen on the television. Todoroki closed his mouth, glancing down towards the table.

Natsuo nodded, stuffing food into his mouth, "How'd you two meet?"

Fuyumi fiddled with the object on the table set in an attempt to make the décor a little friendlier, "Actually, it was after my teaching job. I was wandering home and had decided to take a moment wandering around the park, when someone stole my purse. He darted and grabbed it. After that we had met by accident a couple more times than we started hanging out."

Uraraka nodded, her hands relaxing around the mug on the table, "Oh, like a meet-cute."

Fuyumi glanced towards Uraraka.

"You know like in a movie or a book? Where something dramatic happens and then suddenly the two love interests finally meet each other? It's cute and wildly popular."

A small laugh escaped Fuyumi, Fuyumi's voice dropped to a whisper as she glanced towards Uraraka, signaling that the information was intended for the girl's only, "I guess it would be like that, actually he kind of calls me princess ever since."

"That's so cute!" Uraraka smiled, nodding in approval.

Natsuo stood grabbing the dirty dishes, asking if anyone else wanted any snacks, and making it clear that he was going to get more snacks for the table.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot to ask him what he goes to college for."

Fuyumi smiled, "I'm sure he'll be more than willing to answer when he gets back."

The doorbell rang, "Shouto! The man attempting to court our sister is at the door!" Natsuo shouted.

Fuyumi moved to her feet, moving to the front door before escorting her new boyfriend into the room, "Shouto, Uraraka, this is my boyfriend Hawks. Hawks, this is my little brother Shouto, and his gi-friend Uraraka."

Hawks shot them both a smile before placing himself in front of them, his wings unfurling after Fuyumi sat next to him, "Pleasure to meet you, sorry to intrude."

Todoroki nodded, lowering his head, "I actually had just requested to meet you. I'm sure you'll understand, Fuyumi is my sister. And her last relation didn't end well. I apologize for the high standards that are going to be expected out of you from now on. I also thank you for taking care of my sister.

Hawks let out a whistle, "I know we just met, but you don't have to be so formal with me. I promise to take care of your sister." Hawks paused, sending a smirk towards Fuyumi, "I was stopping by today because I was going to invite Fuyumi out on a date, did you want to join us?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to bring my friend home."

"Todoroki, it's fine. I mean, if you're worried, it's important to get to know him a little better."

He glanced towards her, "Are you sure? That's staying an extra day." He could picture Katsuki's rampage when they finally got back. Katsuki was probably beginning to suspect that they had finally collapsed from forgetting to eat. Todoroki could almost picture him going through everything he could find in the house in an attempt to go outside, glancing occasionally at the currents with the wonder if he cut them into clothes if he'd be able to go outside, but not risking the ability to not go into a certain room until they returned.

Hawks pulled some tickets from his pocket, "In truth it's actually a night carnival," His eyes slid over to Uraraka, "But it is run by our kind"

Todoroki felt a frown escape, even if that was the case, he didn't want to trap her to begin next to him the whole time. Especially, since it was a new world to explore, Uraraka had a need to explore that she kept under wraps most of the time, but he could feel it radiating from her presence. He didn't want to worry about her getting eaten as a "carnival snack" if she indulged in that impulse. He could feel Hawks gaze on him, likely thinking it over. Todoroki's eyes slid down towards the bracelet on Uraraka's wrist, still glowing and still there. Then back towards Hawks, then his sister, "Did you tell him?"

Fuyumi titled her head, clearly unsure of what he meant.

Hawks raised his hands, "I didn't know it was a secret. She's so clearly human that it took seconds for me to recognize."

Uraraka glanced towards the floor, "Sorry about that."

"No, I didn't know it's a secret. Jewels like that typically keep the weaker one's that have a harder time controlling their impulses and interests away, but the demons and creatures that are stronger typically recognize that as a sign that another strong demon is around and likely to retaliate if you hurt them. It's a warning sign just as much as a protection charm."

Uraraka nodded, glancing towards Todoroki, before back towards Hawks, "I actually use it to keep my powers under control."

Hawks nodded, "Is that how you two met?"

A hand went to Uraraka's neck, "Not really, sort of, maybe? I was being chased by-well," her eyes darted towards him of embarrassment.

"There was a stalker and I dealt with them, properly." The last words came off with the atonement of a growl, a sinister edge to it that he knew Hawks would know exactly what he had done to the one who chased Uraraka through the woods. That there would be no second chance for that one. And any who tried after.

"And my powers, they started to develop after."

Hawks nodded, "That happens sometimes. It sounds like you already had strong psychic powers in the first place, but they decided to manifest due to being around supernatural beings as a form of protection."

Uraraka nodded, "Why do they make me sick then?"

"Your body probably just isn't used to them," Hawks leaned in as though he had gone through teaching several people about how to use their powers before and had been through the drill of the onslaught of questions. "It's sort of like when someone tries to become a track star and they push themselves too much, too early, too soon. It's something that has to be regulated. And since it's psychic powers, those are coming right from your brain, you've got to be more delicate with that kind."

"That makes sense." Uraraka nodded, "But why in the beginning did I get sick before I developed my powers?"

Hawks eyes slid towards Todoroki, "Well, this one here, his psychic energy leaks out all over the place, a weaker being would likely suffocate in the room with him."

"So, Katsuki's also got a really strong psychic energy?"

Hawks raised an eyebrow.

"He's a vampire that lives with us. He's been living with me for two years."

Hawks nodded, "Actually, there was research done saying that majority of vampires use most of their psychic powers to ward off the sun so they can go out at night, if that were the case he wouldn't even be able to go out at night since he'd be using so much of it to ward you off. But at the same time vampires typically don't register to have much psychic energy in the first place."

Todoroki felt his heart skip a beat. He had been what was trapping Katsuki all along? He remembered coming home one day and then Katsuki was there. He had been there ever since. Todoroki glanced towards the floor, _he was what was trapping Katsuki. _"I need to be excused for a moment." He found himself sliding towards the phone, mindlessly spinning the rotary.

The phone began to ring. The phone on the other end sounded as though it had been ripped off the wall, "He ain't here. Try looking elsewhere. And for the last time, stop calling this residence. Even if he was here, I wouldn't tell ya. I've got better things to do than babysit."

A soft-guilty smile escaped him before returning to his frown, "It's me"

"What the heck are you doing at that jail cell?" Katsuki grumbled. Todoroki could hear the sizzle of the frying pan, Katsuki was attempting to entertain himself once again.

"I need you to open the window."

"Huh? Are you crazy? Are you at your house cuz you hit your head or something? Don't leave there, just send Uraraka home, I'll be over on the next new moon."

"I'm complete serious."

"If I lose my hand over some dumb stunt I'm taking yours," Katsuki shuffled the curtains, Todoroki could feel his heart beat against his chest. He had come to consider Katsuki a friend. But he didn't know what it would mean if he was the one who was keeping him a hostage the entire time, "Nah, it's sizzling."

He let a breath escape.

"Are you going to explain that?"

"Nope, I'll-"

"Also, what are you doing at that house?"

"I hear Fuyumi calling, I've got to go"

"No, she is not-"

Todoroki hung up the phone. He was going to get the full force of questions when he got home. He felt guilty and relieved. He wasn't what had made Katsuki a prisoner. But he was still not further in finding Katsuki a way out. He walked back towards the table where the remaining participants were gathering their supplies to leave for the carnival such as coats, purses, and other loose change. Uraraka's eyes slid to him, looking at him as if waiting for an answer. Todoroki shook his head, "He still sizzled."

Hawks leaned back glancing towards him, "He might not have a good control of it then, but it's very rare for vampires to get such a thing under control. I'm assuming he's turned and not born, so that enlists the concept of psychic powers being almost entirely foreign to him." Hawks stood up, brushing himself off, "Going to the carnival might not be a bad thing for you, if you can find a coven you might be able to make a valuable connection that might be able to help him." Hawks shrugged, "If not at least you two would have a fun date."

Todoroki felt his face warm as his sister nudged Hawks on the arm.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that you two weren't like that, I must've misunderstood when-" Fuyumi bumped into his arm again, receiving a soft awkward laughter from Hawks as he ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, right, we don't want to wait too late into the night. The carnival closes when the sunrises."

Fuyumi moved towards the next room where Natsuo had left to, likely beginning to pack his things to return to the college. He typically lived on campus or near it, it was very rare for Natsuo to return home. And usually it took a lot more effort. He felt careless. Natsuo had run back home for him. Fuyumi moved to the door opening it, revealing their ride, as Fuyumi, Hawks, and Uraraka moved to the car. Todoroki glanced over his shoulder towards Natsuo, a soccer bag already slung over his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? They're going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up."

"I'm sorry."

Natsuo sighed, patting his head awkwardly, "You're my little brother. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'll come running next time. No matter how miniscule it may be."

Todoroki nodded, pushing his hand off his head and beginning to fix his hair, Fuyumi calling from the car.

"Next time you should probably also ask Fuyumi to fix your hair, it's getting a little long for the human realm."

"It's not as much as a problem now-a-days. Also, I'm not sure there's much that can be done to keep me from standing out."

Natsuo feigned a smile before messing up his hair again, "Alright, you win this time."

Todoroki glanced towards Fuyumi calling them in order to make them hurry up, "Are you coming?"

Natsuo scoffed, "You ever seen a unicycle with a fifth wheel?"

"No, what does that mean?"

"You'll understand later, I'm going to head back to the college I have an exam in the morning. Text me how you're feeling tomorrow."

Todoroki nodded, before spinning on his heel following the trio to the car. He slid in the back seat next to Uraraka, careful to keep his eyes from lingering down towards where Hawks' hand rested on top of Fuyumi's near the cupholders. It had been a while since Fuyumi had chosen to date anyone, he wanted to be happy for her. But he also didn't want her to follow their mother's footsteps and marry someone else due to their influence and power. He didn't want to see her unhappy, or the distant gaze in her eyes as she stared out the window, wondering what she had done wrong simply because of what she_ was. _She had never said that her last partner discovered the truth of what they were and darted. But she didn't need to. The truth was like a mirror, clear. He knew what the truth contained, but pretended he couldn't see to let her save face. And give her time. When she was ready, she would talk about it. His eyes slid towards Hawks laughing from the driver's seat, gently talking about what seemed to be mundane nonsense.

Todoroki glanced towards Uraraka staring out the window. Her hand looked the same as Fuyumi, maybe smaller, softer. But he knew if he reached too quickly or didn't remember quite right the amount of strength to use with a human, he could accidentally shatter her hand.

Uraraka turned to him, "You're giving me that look again. I told you I'm not made of porcelain."

"It's hard to remember that when I'm beholding someone just as beautiful." Todoroki bit his tongue, these were not words that he wanted anyone else to hear but her. But also, how would she react? Would she take him into her embrace? Or would she react with undeteriorated disgust at such advances?

"My apologies, I did not mean to."

Uraraka took his hands, "Look." She smiled, placing her hands right against his, "They're not so different."

Hawks coughed, causing them to scramble away from each other, "Sorry to interrupt, but we're here." He paused, handing out tickets to each of them. Todoroki slid out the side door, turning to assist Uraraka, but she was already by his side, admiring the view. Night Carnival was not quite the proper definition for the place. By his standards he would expect that this was a castle celebration for the next king, nothing less. The environment stretched for miles, lighting up the sky in an array of colors which bounced off of Uraraka's face as she whispered to herself that they were there to have fun. Fuyumi and Hawks had already wandered off into the carnival without any instructions on a meeting place or when to return, the only guess at a time being when the carnival began packing up at sunrise. Todoroki swallowed glancing towards Uraraka, it might not hurt to try it, he turned reaching out his hand, "Care to join me, princess?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Uraraka glanced down towards his hand, unsteady, but the smile of a friend decorating his face. She smiled, taking his hand, but taking the lead, "I may be a princess in your eyes, but I have the heart of a warrior." She pulled him forwards into the carnival with that warrior's strength. Uraraka glanced around at the stalls, the hesitation in her heart. It was fine. This was a carnival. It was supposed to be fun. The change was still in her purse from the last time she attempted to go to a festival. Her mind beginning to wander towards the last time she had attempted a carnival, pulling closer to Todoroki. She glanced towards Todoroki not seeming to mind her clinging to his arm. She could feel the bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He hadn't been bleeding when she found him, but they must've done something internally. A small frown formed on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just stay close to me?" She shrugged, glancing away, hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell the reasoning of her fading smile. They were out here to have _fun_, she couldn't let her worries get to her. Todoroki glanced around each stall, ride, or attraction, his eyes slowly drifting back to her. "What's the matter?"

"I was looking for something that might seem the most normal for a human."

"You don't have to worry about that. Besides, I'd like to see what you considered normal growing up."

Todoroki glanced towards the side, then back towards her. "Honestly, growing up…most of my life was spent focusing on controlling my powers. My dad….there was a territory dispute and he didn't want us to lose." His hand moved to his neck as he attempted to resist glancing away from her, "We didn't come here much. My mom brought us once, but with a bodyguard that didn't leave our side, so it wasn't really…fun." Uraraka nodded as Todoroki's eyes slid to above her head before beginning to move, "I know a good start though."

Uraraka glanced towards him as he pulled her along the streets containing barely enough people to consider a crowd and enough to keep the streets from forming an eerie atmosphere of being empty. The leaves softly crunched under his feet as he moved forwards. Uraraka glanced up towards something totally normal-totally human. A Ferris Wheel. Uraraka's heels clicked against the metal of the ride, sliding into the seat next to Todoroki, as he leaned over the window towards the viewing of the rest of the carnival. She followed his eyes, Hawks impossible to miss with his brilliant red wings, spinning Fuyumi throughout the streets. The cart moved rotating them into the sky. Uraraka glanced towards him as Todoroki instinctively moved closer, "You know you're not going to fall." She smiled.

Todoroki shook his head, "I should be comforting you, not the other way around." His eyes slid down towards Hawks spinning Fuyumi in the streets, laughter still radiating from her. "Did you want to do that?"

"You want to spin in this cart? Where you just moved closer to me?"

Todoroki scoffed, holding out his hand, "I'm not scared."

"Alright, if you say so." She smiled, slipping her hand into his own. He pulled her hand, dragging her into the center of the cart. The cart swinging in the wind as he rotated her around. She pulled closer to him, attempting to watch her steps and the swinging of the cart.

"I thought you wanted to go to space and you're scared of being this high up?" Laughter escaped him.

"Gravity is still down here you know!" She attempted to yell over the wind, laughter blooming from her instead. "I'm guessing you came up here to find something to do?"

"I wanted to start with something that was most similar to the human experience."

"I said I want to get to know you, just take me wherever you would want to go. It's an experience we share together."

Todoroki nodded, his eyes gazing the world below him as if it was the first time, he had seen its existence.

"It's nice when everything's put in a new light." She smiled; the world seemed so much more joyful than she was told it was. She eyed the horizon the moon nearing the ending of its waning phase, she was sure that Katsuki wouldn't be able to take being trapped in that house much longer. He wanted out so badly, she could remember trekking to the bathroom in the middle of the night, seeing a door open only to peer in to see Katsuki surrounded by books running his hands aggravatedly through his hair. He didn't want them to see his weakness. He wouldn't ask to rely on them. Would it embarrass him to tell him that they were hunting a way to help him? Would that imply he was helpless? Trapped in a house that seemed to become smaller to him with each passing day.

"He's not going to be able to take it much longer."

Uraraka glanced back towards Todoroki, "We'll figure it out, we've all been working hard on trying to find answers. We'll find them."

They moved back to their seats, "How are you doing on Katsuki's murder case?"

"It's going alright, but I feel like we keep hitting snags. I did say I was going to do an interview with the officer that oversaw the case."

"Did you need help finding him?"

"No, while you were sleeping, I managed to schedule an interview, he said he'd collect the paperwork and we'd meet in a couple of days."

Todoroki nodded, a distant look in eyes, as though he were feeling that he was missing some vital piece of information or that he had missed something. "Be careful. We don't know who was involved or what happened." He paused, glancing the streets over, "vampires have a hierarchy, they tend to come back for those they created."

Uraraka nodded, glancing back towards him, "He's already established a home, what purpose would they have to take him?"

"Either they make him part of their own coven or hierarchy, or they kill him. It ensures there's no liability to the coven."

Uraraka nodded, glancing towards the crowd. She wasn't sure how strong Katsuki was, but that likely didn't give her a good idea of what it would be like to fight off a vampire. She wouldn't let them take him against his will or kill him. He was family now. Her hand tightened on the jewelry. It wouldn't be easy. She would just have to hope it was just one or two people and they wouldn't have to fight off whatever numbers a whole coven consisted of.

Todoroki leaned his head against the window, "I've told you before, the type of being I am….we're greedy. I'm not going to let them take him. I'm a demon just as much as I'm human, they're two creatures known for their greed. Only a fool would steal from such a creature."

"And if they are fools?"

"I've got claws for a reason."

Uraraka nodded, "I'm glad you understand how greedy humans can be too. Don't expect me to sit on the sidelines."

"I know. Do your best to get him out of there. Although, it's going to be a fight."

"You don't understand. I want to protect him, but not just him. You're both family. The thing about relationships, they're a two-way street. It's not a give and take like most want you to think, it's about putting yourself in the other's shoes, the thing about families is it's a messy time, struggling to understand each other, being comfortable enough to argue with one another without worrying that you'll never speak again, having each other's backs-" Uraraka's face heated as she glanced towards her shoes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be the one lecturing on how families work at the moment."

A laugh that could've almost been mistaken for a scoff it was so light escaped Todoroki, "Guess a family can be a half-demon, a vampire, and a possible witch."

Uraraka laughed, patting him on the back as they exited the cart, "There we go."

The night continued on as they pulled each other from ride to ride as though they were in high school all over again, enjoying the atmosphere without any other care in the world, the way an amusement park was intended to be. Uraraka slid back into the car, pushing the stuffed animals they had won between them, and glancing towards Todoroki a pleased smile on his face and a look in his eyes that he was ready to go back. "When Katsuki is able to get out of the house let's bring him here."

Todoroki nodded, moving one of the stuffed animals into his arms, "That would be a good idea."

Hawks started the car soft laughter coming off of him, "You'll have to introduce me to your friend sometime. Keep me in the loop on how that vampire research is going."

Todoroki turned to Hawks, "If I'm honest….I'm kind of relieved about that it wasn't my fault he was trapped in the house. But I also feel guilty, because the answer to help him would've been so simple."

Uraraka glanced towards him, one of their prizes in her lap, "I think he wouldn't have settled with that as the answer. He would've kept looking. Honestly, he probably would've understood that as you calling him weak. There are times when each person is weak. And I don't think he really feels safe showing anyone his weakness."

Todoroki nodded, "That makes sense. Should we tell him?"

Hawks glanced in the mirror, "What if he doesn't have any psychic energy at all?" His eyes moved to Fuyumi, "Is there a way to build it up so he's able to leave the house?"

Fuyumi glanced towards him, "I don't know. And if the amount of psychic energy isn't the problem, he builds up the psychic energy and drops it while outside we might be risking his life. Honestly, while harder we should probably hope he got cursed or something. Without knowing the circumstances of the curse at this point it sounds a lot safer and easier to break the curse. There would be less of a backlash."

Todoroki nodded as Hawks swerved, the house beginning to come into view on the horizon, "I've got a couple of connections that might be able to help you out, I'll let you know if I get ahold of any good information that might help."

"That would be appreciated."

Hawks parked the car.

They waved good-bye to each other before turning to Todoroki's car, miraculously already packed with their belongings. Todoroki let out a soft smile, "It must've been Natsuo, he tries to avoid this place, but I feel like he feels that he wasn't able to be a decent elder brother. He does things like this. But they're always sly things that I never see him for."

"Did you want to go in and say good-bye?"

"He's probably long gone back to his college."

Todoroki pulled the car keys out of his pocket, as Uraraka threw the stuffed animals into the back, "Guess it's my turn to drive."

"Sure, you don't want me to try wrecking it part three?"

Todoroki shook his head, "I don't think I'd mind, but tonight, I'd rather get home in one piece."

Uraraka laughed, sliding into the passenger seat, "Alright, I mean me trying to wreck the car didn't end too poorly either yet though."

Todoroki nodded, sliding another case into the back.

"What's that?"

His eyes darted to the side, his voice quieting, "It's something from Fuyumi."

Uraraka nodded, trying not to eye the bandages barely being contained in the bag, and a bottle that looked like medication. He was trying to hide whatever it was because it was her fault that he got hurt in the first place. Todoroki slid into the driver seat, giving a soft wave to his sister and her new boyfriend, the conversation shift into soft conversation between favorite colors and birthdays and who could count the most cars in each color on their way home. It wasn't long until Todoroki pulled into the driveway of their home. They shuffled the bags into the doorway. Uraraka glanced towards Todoroki going back to the car, then back into the house, the atmosphere of the house not feeling quite right. The lights were all out and each of the doors were opened. The usually prim and properly taken care of household was trashed. No noise came from the kitchen. Uraraka found her hand moving for the knife that was on the counter. If it wasn't Katsuki for Todoroki to not notice their presence it must've been a weak one. But if it was Katsuki what had happened? "Katsuki?" She whispered, knowing that he was completely able to hear her, wherever he was in the house. "Katsuki?" She kept her steps so to the point Todoroki wouldn't have even noticed her movement throughout the house, following the trail of the mess, her muscles relaxing when she opened the door to find Katsuki buried in the books once again.

"Hey, we're back."

His red eyes flared up and he was in front of her without a second pause, a growl rumbled from deep in his throat, "What happened?"

Heat flared up her face, Uraraka glanced down, shame filling her chest. Katsuki might not take what had happened with as much grace as Todoroki had taken it. Her parents were a literal danger to all of their lives. Especially, since they knew of the existence of supernaturals, and the first thing they tried to do, the minute she brought one home was to kill him. Her voice cracked, "I-" Heat rising up her face further. There was no other way to explain it to him, but she couldn't hide that they had attacked Todoroki. "My parents….they attacked Todoroki."

Katsuki's eyes flared, fire swirling in it, but he was calm, his arms crossing, "Where is he?"

"I'm here." Todoroki set the bag down outside the door, "I didn't grab you anything while we were out."

"Clearly, you all went to a human house," his eyes flickered towards Uraraka, "From my understanding, it didn't go well."

"I'm sorry. I'll go finish unpacking the car." Uraraka whispered, moving herself to the other room.

Todoroki slid the bag into the room, a slight wheeze escaping him, as the pulse echoed on his chest, shutting the door behind him. Katuski glanced down to him, his eyes widening, "What happened?" He growled leaning down next to him.

"It's not that bad, it wasn't anything." Todoroki gasped, putting pressure onto his side, pushing the door closed behind him as he slid into the wall, further away from the door. "Go cook dinner, tell Uraraka that I'm just researching something in the library and will be out a little bit."

Katsuki sighed, kicking open the bag he brought in with him, band-aids, ointments, and remedies falling out of the bag. "Fine, my ass." He glanced down towards Todoroki, blood dripping through his shirt.

"It was supposed to last longer. At least until tonight."

"Then what? We're you going to drip around the house. What did you expect? What happened?"

"Her parents…they hired very competent exorcists. Fuyumi hasn't been able to do much for me. I think she's worried we left too soon, they had a diversion to attempt to get us from leaving, but…" Todoroki's eyes lingered towards him.

"I see." Katsuki sighed, pushing himself back up, "Move to your room, I'm telling her you went to bed. I'll be in, in a few minutes."

Todoroki nodded, pushing pressure against his side attempting not to let the sheer amount of blood that was leaking through the wound drip onto the floor. They had stabbed him, but he had spent most of his energy repeatedly healing the wound. Anyone else would've been dead hours ago. He was lucky to have Uraraka's quick thinking by his side who dragged him to his sister. The doctors probably didn't expect him to be awake for another week and likely wouldn't have checked on him soon. He pressed the back of his head to the siding of the room. If anyone outside realized how weak he was currently he was endangering both Uraraka and Katsuki he couldn't afford to leave his house in very different ways.

Katsuki moved, careful to make sure the sound of his feet echoed down the hall, the soft sound of tears dripping against the wood and fabric against skin from another room. He suppressed an annoyed growl, he needed to comfort her. Somehow. Uraraka took a breath, standing up. Katsuki pressed himself against the darkness of the wall watching as she moved back to the car dragging the supplies back inside. Katsuki sighed, grabbing the bag out of her hands.

"My parents, I don't know how to make it up….to him…or to you….it's like I've broken both of your trusts." Uraraka glanced down, "I wanted to protect you guys in the same way you protect me, but I've just been making things worse." Her hands tightened on the luggage she carried in, "Maybe it's better if I leav-"

His hand landed on her head, messing her hair, "Sometimes people are trying to do the best for others, but sometimes what you think is right for you is wrong for others."

Uraraka glanced towards him.

"Don't go anywhere. You're strong than you think. And just because you don't protect us in the same way we protect you makes you any weaker or not as if you are a contributing member of this household. Just keep moving forwards." He paused, moving forwards towards Todoroki's room, "Besides, who's going to report back to me on who's head needs the guillotine after a research paper? Come to Todoroki's room later, I don't think he'll mind."

Uraraka nodded, moving to her room to put her stuff away, the rest of the supplies strewn throughout the living room, "I'm going to put out stuff away, real quick."

Katsuki moved back towards Todoroki's room, opening the door and shutting it behind himself. He glanced Todoroki over, he had thrown his shirt to the side and enough bandages to create a mummy from scratch laid throughout the room. Todoroki was half leaned over panting as he reached for the ointment to change the bandages.

"Move." He snapped, placing himself next to him, "What would you two do without me?"

Todoroki sighed, "I know, I should probably hire a maid. But…" He glanced down.

"This isn't a question of if you should or shouldn't hire a maid. This is a question of you coming home like this all the time."

"This is only the third time."

"In the past month."

"Hey, better than last year."

"oh, shut up before I tighten your bandages too tight."

Todoroki let out a small scoff, "What do you think she's going to do when she figures out who murdered you?"

"Show him how to finish the job properly." Katsuki growled, glancing at what Fuyumi had given him.

"I guess we shouldn't let her finish her project then."

"What are we going to do? Stop her?" Katsuki laughed, knowing full well that one way or another once she had put her mind on a task, she was going to find a way to finish it. Even if they were the obstacles in her way.

Todoroki shook his head, "You can try, I'm staying far out of her way."

"Thought so. She'll figure it out." His hands tightened on the bandages reaching for more, the wound wasn't stopping. "Who'd they call to help you?"

"A couple family doctors."

"A bunch of incompetents. I'll go find the witch of the forest." He sighed, standing up.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Summon her, somehow."

"If you invite her in remember to add circumstances."

Katsuki shook his head, "She's smart enough to not mess with us. Besides, she clearly regards our powers. And she's given you hints about Uraraka."

Todoroki nodded, "Remember witches look out for their own. She'll want whatever help she's offering in exchange for something."

Katsuki nodded, moving to the living room. He glanced towards Uraraka already asleep on the couch, some of the stuffed animals she and Todoroki had won wrapped in her arms. He sighed, scooping her up into his arms and moving her into her room. He drew the blanket up, her hand wrapping around the collar of his sleeve, "I'll do better."

He reached down, gently letting her hand off of his wrist and setting it down, "You're doing fine." Katsuki sighed, shutting the door as he left, his feet stepped back from the drawn curtains the barely-there waning moon still there, moonlight echoing onto the floor. He glanced towards the shadow that kept him from burning his feet when he left Uraraka's room.

The witch of the forest smiled down towards him, "You called?"

Katsuki glanced towards the moonlight that would make his feet begin to sizzle, it was a very dangerous way for one to introduce themselves, especially when they knew better. She was likely threatening him.

"I'm not threatening you, depending on what kind of witch, you're talking to they get their powers from different places. I'm going to need the moon's power to save that one."

"So, you'll save him? At what cost?"

She lowered herself, swinging herself off the broom, the posture and grace of a composed goddess or a seductress moving with her and a smile to match, her eyes lingered towards Uraraka's room as though she was waiting for him to tell her anything would be a decent price in the way most desperate people do.

"If you can't help us, I'll figure out the problem myself." He scoffed as the witch opened the door, testing her boundaries.

"I do not know if that girl is a witch or not, or something of a different kind. But I would appreciate as she grows more powerful you are shielding her. As someone who does not have a coven of her own, I have already come to consider her one of my own as long as she resides in this forest. And from now until the day she says she does not desire it anymore."

Katsuki let out a small scoff, "So continue doing what we're already doing," he paused leaning on the wall, "You don't plan on harming her? Even if she doesn't turn out to be a witch?"

The witch laughed, making her way to Todoroki's room with little to no instruction, "Has he ever told you who owns this home?" A smile twitched on her lips, "The deed is in my name. Although, I'm sure not a single one of you can speak it. But I am no fool, only a fool would steal from a demon. I would not harm any of you. It's best to get on their good nature."

Katsuki shook his head, "You're telling me you own the home, but are afraid of not being on Todoroki's good side?"

"We've had a couple entanglements of unreasonable variety." She held her broom behind her, "Speaking of which, little vampire have you figured out your moon problem?" She glanced over her shoulder, waving her hand and closing the curtains.

He sighed, "Not yet, but we're not going to ask you for that too."

She laughed, "I'm not just the witch of the forest for any reason. There's a reason there's such an abundant forest in the middle of this city."

"Supernatural research and herbal research are very different kinds of research."

"But oh, woo's to those who seek knowledge like it's their drug. Maybe I'll ask him to use the library at my leisure." She smiled before dipping into Todoroki's room and shutting the door.

Katsuki sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't have time for the witch who was too nosy and too curious for her own good. It was surprising that _she _wasn't the one who was murdered with the vast variety of knowledges in her head. Katsuki shook his head, heading to the library to supernatural proof the room, Todoroki would give her, her way. Even if she had trashed the library last time fighting a goblin from the mines in the eighteen century over her necklace. A known kleptomaniac. And she had let him out. On accident. Katsuki sighed, thinking of the fact that the witch had the various knowledges of the world, that necklace storing one of the more deadly foes she had faced, and she had almost let them out in their house. Katuski sighed, glancing over the library he had been so particular about since arriving, knowing that it would be trashed by morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Uraraka woke up in the morning, she least expected to find an unfamiliar woman, standing in a towel, making herself breakfast. The woman smiled, glancing at her, "Almost done, be a dear and hand me some plates?" She paused, seeming to realize that no one had told Uraraka she was in the house.

"Sorry, I was invited over last night, Shouto-dear needed a favor." Her lips twitched into what she could almost call a smile. She was being teased. This woman was teasing her. Her now-blonde hair swished to the other side of her shoulder, "Do you know where he keeps the spare clothes? I haven't been able to make it back to my cabin in a couple of days-oh, right, my old ones got burned. Took the liberty of taking a shower while I was at it. I'm sure you know the drill." She smiled, her hand twirling in the air as she dragged plates steadily towards her.

A small burst of warmth ran through Uraraka's chest, anyone else less rational wouldn't have bothered to think the words over. Likely, each excuses. Uraraka swallowed, she didn't have time for jealousy, it wasn't as though they were an item either. "I'll get you some of mine." She whispered moving back to her room quickly. She didn't have time for jealousy. That was the witch of the forest, only the fog of sleep clouding her memory. The witch of the forest had looked a lot younger the night that they had met, but now she looked mature, older, calmer. But Uraraka knew she would have to remember that in what constituted what they could call their backyard she kept her ex-boyfriend. Sure, she had her reasonings, but that didn't mean she could ignore the vast amount of power this woman was capable of. Uraraka rummaged through her drawers, pulling out what she finally thought would suit the witch before returning to the kitchen, where an argument between the witch and Katsuki was steadily unveiling.

"Who told you, you could touch those?" Katsuki snapped.

"And who forgot that I own this place?" The witch of the forest snapped at him, dragging the dishes back through the air.

The clothes lowered in Uraraka's arms watching the witch steadily and fluidly control the motions of the cutlery through the air, temptation to take the bracelet off buzzing around her wrist. Oh, how she wanted to drag the cutlery around the house with little to no thought, the dishes swinging in the air as a form of a dance. Her eyes moving to Katuski, "Am I a witch? Can I do that?" The target of the jealousy swirling around in her chest.

The witch of the forest laughed, "Typically, witches don't get sick from their own magic. But I rely on the moon. Unfortunately, the new moon is really soon, so I'm hoping y'all will let me kick it at the home I own tonight."

Katsuki scoffed, "Scared witch?"

"I'm just hoping you don't think of making a blood mess in the home you live in." The witch laughed.

Katsuki caught the pot that flew back at him, "Don't make a blood mess in my home and we'll be even." He snapped, annoyance already raging in his eyes. The rubies shifting to Uraraka in the doorway, "Uraraka, meet the witch of the forest, last night's stowaway."

The witch scoffed, "Typically, when you ask someone for a favor you at least offer them a place to stay."

Uraraka nodded moving closer to her, "I brought you back some clothes, they'll probably fit you."

"My name is Seraphina, at your leisure, thanks for the clothes, I'll be right back." She smiled before disappearing into the other room. Uraraka found herself at the table seated across from Katsuki, plates in front of both of them and two spare plates on the table.

"She seems pleasant."

Katsuki scoffed, staring down at the food sitting in front of him, "Pleasant people don't trap serial killers in our backyard."

Soft feet padded behind her, Todoroki sliding in the chair between them, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the pancake on the plate, "Thanks." A soft mumble rumbled from him as he shuffled around for the fork that wasn't on the table.

"Don't eat anything yet."

Uraraka glanced between the two, waiting for someone to say something about Seraphina. Or why she was in the household.

"Oh, y'all haven't started without me, how polite." Seraphina dragged the chair, placing the utensils onto the table, before glancing towards Uraraka, "I won't be around often, but you know, just for the full moon. Let's work on your magic when I am here."

Uraraka smiled, someone was actually offering her to work on her magic instead of stuffing it away and acting like it didn't exist. She glanced at her bracelet, a tinge of guilt. There was a reason for it. They were protecting her. She attempted to keep her eyes from sliding towards Todoroki. It was protecting her from Todoroki's aura suffocating her. But-her mind was going through the pros and cons, she wanted to be able to protect herself. She needed to know what she could do with it. This was a part of her.

"She's gotten sick from using her powers."

"Yeah, that's cuz she doesn't have anything to rely on to manifest those powers. She's using her brain. And let me tell you, that hurts. Surprised you two didn't try to take her to the hospital the first time she used her powers."

Katsuki opened his mouth only to receive an eye roll from the witch of the forest.

"You know I'm one of the most powerful witches of my generation. I don't need to explain that to you, but that's because I rely on the moon for power. She is an entity of magic."

Uraraka glanced towards her, "Why not the sun?"

Seraphina shrugged, "aesthetic?"

"It's too much power for a mortal body, essentially a witch's body is still human," Todoroki explained as Uraraka nodded, waiting for them to explain what she was doing there other than she owned the house. His eyes darted down to the table, likely recognizing that she was now wearing Uraraka's clothes. "I asked her for a favor," Todoroki whispered, his head seeming as if it was the heaviest thing in the world.

Seraphina nodded, "You actually might be able to get away from not wearing the bracelet for now, I used a lot of his own power to fix the problem."

Uraraka nodded. That made sense. They were hiding what she was doing there because it was her fault in the first place. "Ah, that makes sense. So, the clothes. Yeah." Uraraka shuffled, pushing the remnants of food into a Tupperware container and washing the dish. "I have classes," She glanced towards Todoroki, seeming as though a college student on finals week. Exhausted. "I'll walk myself home tonight."

Katsuki glanced towards her, "I-"

"It's okay. Work on what you need to." She smiled before returning to her room. No one had dared to even approach them since the mall incident. And that seemed as though it was forever ago. Uraraka moved shuffling her books into her bag, hoping that her partners had gotten essentially the same amount she had gotten done on the weekend. She charged down the stairs and out the door before anyone was able to stop her, she had managed to make it down the mountain. Uraraka let out a breath, hopefully the most she could do for Todoroki was relieve the amount of demons swirling around the atmosphere in his territory.

Uraraka glanced at the crowd as she approached the sidewalk nearing the city, it was unusual for so many people to be gathered so close to Todoroki's territory, and on top of that they were still pretty far from where other hordes of people were supposed to start appearing. She glanced towards the ruckus of what was the surrounding, police beginning to dart in to shoo on-lookers away. Uraraka took a breath, holding her tongue hoping the scent wouldn't follow her back to Todoroki's place. Dried blood caked the walls, blood laid across the ground like a freshly cut carpet in a new home. Uraraka swallowed, turning and rushing from the scene. Whoever was around was likely still looking over the evidence, watching the police destroy their idea of "artwork" from the distance. And she wasn't going to find out who they were. One murderer at a time.

It didn't take long before Uraraka slid herself into her seat still panting as Tsuyu gave her a questioning look, sliding into her chair next to her. She shrugged, "Got up late, didn't want to be late."

Tsuyu shuffled pulling books and utensils out of her bag, "You know if you asked Todoroki, I'm sure he would've been more than willing to bring you here. Especially since they never caught that mall thief."

Uraraka nodded, "I actually….I don't think the mall thief will be a problem anymore."

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow.

"So, Todoroki's family is in charge of you know-" Emily slid into her desk across from Tsuyu, "that section, and he was a bit…like Katsuki. But not. Worse. So, I think the problems been taken care of. But they'll never tell me. You know how they like their confidentiality."

Tsuyu's hand tightened around her notebook before she flipped the pages open, "I see." Her eyes lingering down towards the notebooks. As far as she knew that meant she was living with two serial killers. But vigilante serial killers with a purpose. And Tsuyu wanted to be a cop instead of following her parents' trail of supernatural killers. Tsuyu was pure, she was sure she was already working on a plan to get legal rights for supernatural creatures and protections and laws, even with beginning to understand. Even though she knew it was going to be a nearly impossible task in her lifetime.

Emily shuffled, sliding her laptop onto the desk, "So how are we all doing on this project?"

Tsuyu glanced towards her, reaching for a folder, "I managed to secure a couple of forensic files and the information from the last time the project was assigned, the last group struggled hardcore with this assignment. But one was a hoarder, so we at least have a starting point of where the murder started. After that, they narrowed down the time and I narrowed it down further. One would assume that the murder was quick, but I think it was a dragged-out fight that I eventually turned into the murderer realizing they couldn't drag it out anymore. The murder was in more than one place."

Emily nodded, "what does that mean?"

"We see if we can get two blood samples from the fight. There's no way he produced that much blood on his own." Tsuyu glanced down, glancing towards Uraraka, "he was definitely a fighter."

Uraraka nodded, "I've secured an interview with the officer who handled the investigation, hopefully, they'll give me permission to handle the files for this case. It shouldn't be too bad since the case is considered closed."

Emily sighed glancing towards the table, "Jasper knew a guy who was able to get him some evidence collections so he could sample near the scene and was working on getting a couple interviews gathered on who knew our victim. He was planning on doing leg work near the location of the murder after, but I haven't heard from him since yesterday. He's probably just still asleep," She ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry, I know he'll help out soon. You two are the best partners in a group project we've ever had so far."

Uraraka smiled, "It'll be okay, besides he's probably tired from doing all that leg work yesterday while the rest of us were enjoying our break."

Emily smiled, an appreciation for the understanding in her eyes, she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear before spinning the laptop, "So, I was thinking to start our presentation we can give a rough explanation and a warning, then there's how we got to that information, our back-up evidence, and then any other similar murder circumstances we can list than pinpoint that if the murderers still in the area a general location or hunting ground."

They spent the rest of the class chattering over how the project would go down, finishing the deviation of who was going to do what, as they each glanced up most of the class gone by now due to the lacking of their professor the class nearly over as the professor slid his way in, shoulder bag still over his arm as though he hadn't had a chance to run to his office yet. "I apologize for those waiting for me and praise those who began their projects. We will not have class for the next two days as I'm in the middle of a murder investigation as of this morning," a hushed wave and small whispers echoed through the class, "Do not panic, it was not necessarily close to here, but the school has decided to keep most of this under wraps. Please be wary about altering your peers and walk home carefully tonight. The college has decided to also continue classes. That is all. Miss Emily? Please come to my office with me."

They glanced towards her as Emily heated shuffling to pack up her things, "I-"

The professor gave her a soft look before beckoning her to follow him quickly. Emily sent a quick look of apology of her shoulder before hurrying behind the professor. Uraraka glanced towards Tsuyu, her phone already blowing up, Tusyu glanced towards Uraraka, "They want me to help with the latest case." Her hand tightened on the phone, "They've been so nice to you, I don't think…if they asked…that I could kill someone like them."

Uraraka took a breath, landing on Tsuyu's shoulder, "You're not killing them. Also, they would be mad if you didn't fight to survive for yourself. Just don't hunt someone like prey." The words were unnecessary she knew that Tsuyu would never do that to anyone. She nodded. Tsuyu slid her phone back into her pocket, a frown still on her face, "Is Todoroki coming to get you later?"

A hand slid to her arm, "I-he's weak right now. It's my fault. My parents didn't take well to him being a half-demon."

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow, her mouth slightly agape, "You told them?"

"They just knew?" Uraraka shrugged, still not ready to call her parents and ask them how they knew. Or what they hadn't told her yet. Or if they knew about her too. Clearly, they didn't know exactly what to do in the supernatural community. But they knew what Todoroki was. And who to call that did enough damage that they needed to call a witch in to save his life.

Tsuyu nodded, "Take this opportunity and just go home."

"I'll be fine. Go join your parents." Uraraka smiled, before Tsuyu left her side, a berating of the fact that she better call her later to make sure she made it home safely. And that the college's expense would never equal out the cost of her life. Or the disaster those two would make of the town if anything were to happen to her, a slight teasing smile playing on Tsuyu's lips before she was gone.

Uraraka sighed, knowing full well that Tsuyu would be mad that she had ignored the advice. But this place was expensive. Uraraka had full-well known the dangers of the city before she came and had decided to live on the streets. It wasn't any more dangerous now that she knew the truths that she hadn't known before. The danger level was the same, she just knew more about the city now. The classes passed quickly, even her favorite classes buzzed in her ears. She wanted to go to space, but her mind found itself preoccupied wandering through the filed of supernatural questions and murders. Maybe it wasn't space she wanted, but adventure. The amount her mind was buzzing on this investigation was enough to make her consider changing majors. Her eyes slid to the astronomy window as the teacher dragged the lesson on as though they couldn't fathom why students would want to take their class.

A familiar green outfit catching her eyes. In the parking lot stood Emily, surrounded by family, from the distance the only clue that tears were pouring down was that she kept wiping her face with her sleeve. Something had gone wrong. Uraraka swallowed, feeling herself pulse. The murder she had run by this morning. The buzzing in her fingertips that had told her to stop. Emily being called out of class. The professor attempting to hide the sadness lingering in his eyes and ushering the students to safely get home even though the college had told them to keep it under wraps. _Jasper. _Jasper was dead. Uraraka screeched her seat backward.

"Is there something wrong?" The professor sighed, clearly exasperated with even being there.

"I'm sorry I'm not feeling too hot." She mumbled, shuffling her things away quickly and quietly as she could. If it wasn't for the professor's attention, she would've been able to quietly move out of the classroom without the entire class staring at her as though they were in junior high. Her face heating would at least hopefully make some of them assume that she was coming down with a rapid fever. The shoes of her feet clicked down the halls, throwing the doors open, Uraraka darted out to the parking lot. She needed to know. She couldn't-Emily and her family were already gone. Uraraka swallowed watching the sunset, the professor's words lingering in her head. She swallowed; the sun would be long set by the time she got halfway there. The metal of the knife felt hot against the cool air, clinging just under her pant leg. Her bracelet jangled in the air.

She couldn't rely on them for everything, but maybe just this once. Uraraka glanced towards the sky, Todoroki was too weak tonight, but the new moon. Her grip tightened on her phone, dialing Katsuki's number in trying not to feel guilty about it. Jasper had been murdered in the same way that he had been, would it be cruel to ask him to come get her? As she began sliding the phone back, Katsuki's number lit up the screen.

"Hey,-"

"Did you want me to come get you?"

She was quiet, pondering it over, she didn't want to bother him on his day off.

"If you want something, just say it."

"Please. I'll meet you half-way." Uraraka smiled, as much as they yelled at each other it was clear that they cared more than they were capable of verbally admitting to each other. It shouldn't have felt like a long trip to the halfway point, but it felt as though Uraraka found herself walking forever, the walk seemed to continue, only getting darker with each passing minute. And her thoughts along with it. How Jasper was out doing the legwork by himself the day before, he was looking for Katsuki's murderer. And he had found him. Her eyes lingered towards the alley. Her eyes lingering up towards the metal balcony that the unfortunate tenant that had to live near a serial killers' hunting ground. She sighed, pushing forwards it was already cruel that she was asking Katsuki to meet her near here. She couldn't have him meet her any closer. She was sure the reason he was still here was between Todoroki trying to find a way to help, he was still hunting his murderer down.

Uraraka swallowed, glancing towards where Jasper had likely perished this morning, she hadn't known him well, but the tears were starting to build as she considered the alley. He was so close. If Todoroki wasn't injured, he might've heard him and been able to save him. At the end of this, it was her fault again, if either of them had heard the problem, Jasper fighting for his life they wouldn't have been able to stop her from running to him. Even before she knew who he was. Her brain was wracking with ways that she should've been able to help him. Uraraka took a breath, moving passed the alley Jasper died in, it would be cruel to ask Katsuki to meet her here, where Jasper had died in such similar circumstances. He was a warning. And she knew what that warning was. There was a reason their professor had been called out to investigate. And there was a reason she needed to rush past this alley, but her feet drew her to the alley. Luring her, it was calling her. The same way Todoroki's house radiated on the first day. Pulsing through her panic. But in the reverse. She didn't feel comfort as she was drawn this way, she felt panic, but her feet drew her into the alley. She turned feeling her eyes glaze over as she began walking towards the alley.

In the center of the alley stood a man. Curling and uncurling his hand, not bothering to glance towards her as he stood in the middle of a blood puddle. Jasper's blood puddle. The bracelet jangled at her wrist as Uraraka took a breath. Uraraka took several steps back from the officer. It was Officer Jenkins. Who she was supposed to be interviewing in two days. Who was standing in the spot where Jasper's body was removed this morning. Uraraka swallowed, hoping he wouldn't notice her, at least not while she was alone. He had lured her down this alley for a reason. Officer Jenkins was a supernatural. And not the kind anyone wanted to bump into in a dark alley. Uraraka's hand moved to the bracelet, hand hooking through it. She'd break it if she had to, she would be ashamed giving it to Todoroki to fix. But at least she'd be able to give it to Todoroki.

He had the presence of a murderer. His eyes glanced towards her, the afterglow of red charging towards her before it was sent flying back, "Oi, watch where you're aiming." Katsuki shouted, pushing his way up from the ground, glaring back at what had charged towards her.

"Give me the girl."

"Don't fricken' touch her."

A smile spread through the officer's face the way a predator found it's new toy's smile. Uraraka swallowed, reaching to unclasp the bracelet, Katsuki's hand around her wrist. "I've got it." He growled, softly to her, pushing both of them out of the alley.

"Trying to play the hero?" Jenkins moved to the wall, leaning against it, "How many times? How many times do you leave tasty morsels before me and expect to play the hero before you realize you're just going to lose?" Jenkins laughed.

Within moments Uraraka found herself at the other end of the alley, held up by her neck, her feet kicking to find the ground once again as her hands grabbed for the man's hands, the other attempting lessen the pressure by pushing pressure onto the joint near the elbow. A sparkle in Jenkins' eyes-he loved to kill, this was a game. His hair followed his movement glancing towards Katsuki. He was teasing him. "Didn't you ever wonder what happened to the last one the little green-haired one you tried protecting?" He scoffed, "I honestly, thought about grabbing that green-haired girl off the streets, I thought it'd be fun to do it all over again with similar circumstances. You know do the whole nine yards again since you haven't come begging to me for help yet. Can you imagine my surprise when I found out you were alive?"

Katsuki's eyes shifted between her and Jenkins, his foot moving closer slightly.

"Maybe, we'll do something a little different since the circumstances are different this time. Jenkins glanced towards her, "I'm surprised that you've gotten so close to the answers, killed little Jasper this morning. Had to sit there with him to make sure he was actually dead. Oof, big mess making sure he was in little pieces, but you? You're smart." Jenkins paused, "What do you think about her joining us?"

Before Katsuki move, Jenkins was pulling at her collar, his breath on her neck. The bracelet snapped, as she pushed him back against the other wall, Katsuki between the two of them, wearing a smirk of pride on his face and concern pushed back in his eyes. Katsuki spit at his feet, "You're on lousy vampire-maker, do everyone a favor and never bother with it again."

Uraraka glanced towards the bracelet, already in pieces. Katsuki was already at the officer's throat, "And one last thing, the fuck did you do to me?"

The officer shrugged, almost seeming proud that his game of cat and mouse had gone to an end in such a way, "The fuck did you manage to survive?"

Rage bloomed in Katsuki's eyes, before it quelled and he threw the officer aside, glancing over his shoulder, a hiss escaping his teeth, "If I ever see you again, I'll rip your heart out."

Jenkins struggled, pushing himself to his feet, secrets hidden in his eyes that only Katsuki could understand at this point, "I can't wait to see the day."

Katsuki moved to her side, pulling them back towards the sidewalk as he pressed ever-so-slightly against her, "I can defend myself" she whispered, slightly half-assed, but she wasn't doing so bad for herself.

Katsuki looked down a brief second of a soft look, something that one wouldn't notice unless they were really paying attention, "I know….but he murdered me. I-I just….just let me feel your warmth for a while." His grip tightened before letting go. Uraraka knew as much as it was for the show of protecting her, it was for him. She wrapped her arm around him. It wasn't easy for him to say he needed a friend to lean on, but she would be there when he needed someone.

"Katsuki?"

Uraraka glanced back towards her professor's bewildered expression as he glanced at the scene, Officer Jenkins long gone, but mostly his eyes were wide looking at Katsuki as though he would disappear if he dared to blink.

Katsuki's voice cracked, "Hi, dad"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Uraraka set the cups on the table, there wasn't much they could do except return to the house where they were staying. She glanced between Katsuki and Professor Bakugo, the lingering feeling that she didn't quite belong to this conversation moving closer and closer to her conscious mind. "I'll go wake Todoroki, he's probably up by this hour." She whispered, standing, but hoping that they really didn't hear her or would acknowledge her. She wasn't sure quite yet what they were going to do about Professor Bakugo. But at this point in time, he was a current danger to Katsuki.

"You've got to come back! Your mother and I have missed you so much! I can't-I just can't believe you're alive." Tears that would drown a fish in its own tank rushed out of professor Bakugo's eyes as he sat across from Katsuki, likely going through a scene that he thought over in his head over a thousand times only to know that it was just but a daydream. Knowing that because of some psycho he would never have even the last chance to bury his son. But now in his eyes, his son was sitting right across from him, moving as if nothing had ever happened in the first place.

Her voice turned to a hushed whisper, "I'll go get Todoroki." Before moving into the other room. He was asleep, but he would be able to help figure out the problem.

Seraphina stood near Todoroki's door, one of the books from the library in her hands, "It's a grimoire. From an ancient and powerful witch, but it doesn't seem to be taken from a witch…it almost seems like a gift." Seraphina glanced towards her, "Oh, sorry, I'm mumbling to myself in the hallway, you're probably curious now ain't ya? Most of the books in the library are either prison worlds or have a decent amount of damage on them. This one does not and only contains healing and barrier spells. It's the kind of book I would give as a gift to a newbie witch. Probably for the birthday right after they get their powers."

"Interesting, I'm actually going to see Todoroki to discuss a problem with him," Uraraka paused, a hand on the door, "Do you know how to help?"

Seraphina shook her head, "It's probably best not to help him. At this point…he might turn rabid being allowed to roam free after such a long confinement."

Uraraka bit her lip, "Rabid?"

"You know, like a blood-binger? It's a common trope in all the vampire lure for a reason. It's that dangerous that even humans with little to no psychic ability instinctively try to get away from someone who's gone rabid or is on a blood-binge."

Uraraka nodded, glancing towards Todoroki's door. Katsuki might not have seemed as level-headed to someone who had just met him, but there was no way that Katsuki would allow himself to lose control of himself to such an extent that he wasn't able to control himself. "I think he would be alright. I trust him."

Seraphina coughed, "It's not about trust."

Uraraka shut the door behind her moving to Todoroki's bedside, sitting on the bed, "Hey, Todoroki? How are you feeling?" Seraphina said the rest of getting rid of the curse would basically be like a human sweating out a fever, Uraraka reached over for the cloth.

Todoroki shot out of bed one hand grabbing her arm, eyes wide, and the other glowing.

Uraraka glanced towards the floor, doing her best not to let her eyes slide towards the glowing hand raised at her, "Sorry…I was just trying to change the cloth."

Todoroki shook his hand attempting to get the fire to dim out as she slid her frost-covered underneath her other hand, "It's alright. I thought the Witch of the Forest would tell you it'd be dangerous to go in here."

"She said it'd basically be like a fever, but she probably didn't realize that I would scare you. You know having the atmosphere of mostly a human after all."

Todoroki nodded slowly, before glancing towards her, "It's not often you come into my room, what's wrong?"

Uraraka looked at her hands, attempting not to fiddle with them, "Katsuki's father is here. He wants to take him home."

Todoroki took a breath, inhaling deeply, before glancing towards the perilous stack of books that would soon need a mountain climber for a librarian stacked next to the bed lamp. "We should let him go, then shouldn't we?"

"It's important to be with his family. But-he's going to get hurt….I'm sure he already knows…I'm sure he was hurting already. But I can't-"

Todoroki's door swung open, "Don't you two make decisions for me."

Uraraka glanced towards Katsuki leaning on the door, "I know what happens to vampires with intense emotions, I know what happens to those that try to stay with their families or explain. He's been pressing me for answers for how and why."

Uraraka nodded, "Then what are we going to do?"

"You two are going to do nothing. I will take care of it." He shook his head before returning to the kitchen where he could clearly hear Seraphina attempting to entertain Professor Bakugo.

"He's trying to ease your worries in his own way."

"Do you think he's happy? To see his father?"

Todoroki leaned his head back against the headboard, "I don't know, I'm not much of one to speak on families. And he's never told me himself about his family. I tried to offer him a condolence to find his family and explain the situation once."

She glanced towards him, the look on Todoroki's face as he stared towards the ceiling telling her that the result would be less than amicable.

"He told me not to bother, it would only make matters worse."

"His father seemed just concerned."

"He was worried about what his mother would think. He said that his mother was a lot like him, but she's louder with her opinions. Likely would've complained that he lost the fight."

"He _died_, how can- how would a parent be so cruel?" Uraraka curled her fingers through some fabric. It was just too cruel to imagine. That not even in death was he able to escape his mother's judgment or concern about her harsh words.

"Sometimes people are just people. Even if their blood, sometimes, they're just strangers. Strangers that happen to share your DNA." His voice was soft, gentle, as though he was speaking words, truths, his truths, that he had to break to himself thousands of times before.

"Alright, I'll go see if they need anything."

Todoroki nodded, "If anything goes wrong call me."

Uraraka nodded, moving towards the kitchen, Seraphina stood in the hall, her fingers paging rapidly through the book in her hands and satchel filled with grimoires, "I'm leaving tell the Demon of the Forest I said thanks for the books, I'll return them when I'm ready. I'm going to fight to expand the territory the people at the edge have been driving me nuts for days." Seraphina smiled, not having moved a single inch from the spot she was in before she entered the house.

"Will do."

"Also," Seraphina sighed, turning Uraraka's arm over, "Be more careful. He may seem like he has his powers under control and he's not quite timid. But he carries an anger that only some would understand."

"I'll take your advice, but I won't stay away."

Seraphina laughed, handing over a wet washcloth, "Run that under some cold water and gradually get warmer so you don't burn yourself. Also, that officer you met yesterday? He wasn't an officer at all, don't keep looking for Officer Jenkins found his body in a sewer a couple days ago, just keeping looking for his presence and stay away from it."

"I'll make sure to keep that advice too…but how am I supposed to catch them then?"

Seraphina scoffed like she was looking at a child, "You want to deal with supernaturals based on human law? You're talking to the wrong person on how supernatural law works." Her eyes lingered towards Todoroki's door, "It's not as stringent, but we try to keep a decent balance around here, but it's not going to be the same. I hope you have a good long talk with those in charge and about our rules before you try to catch them."

Uraraka nodded, wrapping the cloth around her arm before beginning to move to the kitchen. A shadow leaning over her, Uraraka glanced towards them.

Katsuki sighed, likely looking over the frostbite beginning to cover her arm, "I'll tell him to be more careful."

"Do not mention it. I kept it hidden for a reason. Don't tell him."

Katsuki leaned on the wall, observing a house that he had observed likely a thousand times in his nearly two-year imprisonment of the building, "My dad wants me to go home."

Uraraka swallowed attempting not to let her concerns bubble to her chest, not to let the concerns that were beginning to overflow affect his decision, "Are you going then?" She couldn't meet his eyes, she wasn't ready, she didn't want the answer. Anyone would want to go home after two years. Especially, after two years of taking care of two strangers.

"Yeah…" He paused, before glancing back to the other room, "Did you want to go with me?"

"I can't leave Todoroki here by himself. Not after everything he's offered us and everything he's done for us….not after that incident…not until I fix it."

"We're just going to visit. I need someone to drive us back if we stay too long, can't exactly try to drive while trying not to sizzle."

Uraraka laughed, he wasn't making eye contact but staring into the other room. With any other tone she would've thought that he was just watching his father fiddle with the mug in front of his hands, "Are you speaking from experience?"

A barely noticeable blush sprung to his cheeks, "Hey, it's not like anyone else wouldn't have attempted it already."

"So, can you go outside if you're wrapped in those curtains?"

"It's not much of a journey. Can't see anything so there's no point."

Uraraka nodded, "I'll come along."

"I'll tell Todoroki we're leaving; we should be back tonight."

Uraraka moved, lowering herself to sit across from Professor Bakugo, "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your son."

Professor Bakugo let out a small laugh, his hand clinging tighter to the mug, "You know? That question you asked when I first handed out the project makes a lot more sense now. How did you come to live here?"

Uraraka glanced at the table, maybe one day her mouth would run dry of answering this question and begin to refuse to work, "I was being chased. They helped me."

Professor Bakugo nodded, "So, are you like the other two?"

"Supernatural? Who knows?" She shrugged as Professor Bakugo seemed to give a knowing nod.

"Sometimes the world is just like that."

Bakugo threw a bag over his shoulder, "Alright, let's get this over with."

"You're going to see your mother. It's been a while."

Katsuki shrugged, before turning to lead them out to the car, "Did he need anything before we left?"

"Make sure we locked the door."

The lock was already underneath her hand as they slid into the car. For most of the drive they were silent, Professor Bakugo would sometimes offer a word or two, or ask them how long they could stay for or ask what was in the bag Bakugo had brought with him but he was frequently answered with a grunt or a half-answer signaling that Katsuki wasn't ready to reveal any of this information to him. It didn't take long for them to get to the Bakugo's house, Katsuki shuffled the bag over his shoulder, almost protectively sliding it behind him, before glancing up towards the house. If a passing stranger were to jog by, they would assume that he was staring at the building in disgust or contempt. But Uraraka knew what it was, it was longing. He wanted to go home. His father slid out of the car looking between the two of them as Uraraka hit the buttons on the car keys.

The front door swung open, "Where have you been all night!" Mrs. Bakugo snapped from the front steps. If one were to assume that males usually take after their mother, they would likely be right in this circumstance, she appeared exactly how Uraraka had expected Katsuki's mother to look like. Anger blazed in her eyes as she darted down the stairs, "And where in the world have you been! You get your butt in here before you wake the whole street!" She snapped, dragging Katsuki into a neck-lock and up the stairs into their home, her mouth full of words berating him for disappearing and worrying him. As much as Uraraka was sure that he was strong enough to make her let go, he was letting her drag him along.

Uraraka took a shaky step towards the house, "It's alright, come in." Uraraka nodded towards Professor Bakugo, unsure if she was being invited in as a guest or the perpetrator of the whole situation. A glass of whatever liquid was in the house was slammed down in front of her as Katsuki sat across from her, his parents on each side, "Where have you been? And you better tell us the full story and the truth! I can't believe you had us worried sick! Do you know how often the police come here to update us on your so-called tragic case? I can't believe you would go out of your way to stage your death. This better not be for a girl you never seemed like that," Mrs. Bakugo glanced towards her, "And she seems like the type that would drag you back here after learning your story." Mrs. Bakugo grunted, pulling knots from her hair and an elbow on the table, "And while you're at it tell me where Izuku went, Mrs. Midoriya has been worried sick."

Uraraka swallowed, Mrs. Bakugo would never receive the answers that she wanted.

Katsuki's hands clenched, tightening around the fabric of his pants, his voice a soft mumble, "I couldn't protect him."

"Huh? Speak up!"

"I said he's fine! I'm sure he just wandered off and got himself lost!" Katsuki snapped, before glaring back down at the table.

Mrs. Bakugo scoffed, "You two knew this city like the back of your hands, I'm sure two years is more than enough to constitute lost." She sighed, slamming some food onto the table.

"Don't waste the food." Katsuki sighed, pushing the plate back towards her.

"You've been missing for two years and you're going to tell me you're well-fed? Fine. Starve on my account, it's not like I wanted a meal with my son anyway."

Mrs. Bakugo slammed a plate in front of her, "It's not poisoned, so hurry up and eat."

Uraraka nodded, as Mrs. Bakugo placed a hand against her head, "So, you're telling me not only did you come home after not sending even a letter for two years straight, but also don't know where little-Izuku is?"

Katsuki's eyes darkened. He knew where Izuku was, but no one at the table was going to like the answer. The red sparkle in his eyes glimmered, almost seeming to sparkle as the next words he spoke came across huskily, "Don't worry about where Izuku is. It won't do you any good."

Mrs. Bakugo suddenly went quiet, returning to her dishes, setting one out for Professor Bakugo as he slid into his seat from the other room. Uraraka glanced towards Katsuki as he shook his head, as if a way to say don't mention it.

Mrs. Bakugo made some grumbling noises, as Bakugo picked up an empty plate that Uraraka was unsure where he had gotten it from, "I'm done, I'm going to wash the dishes." He mumbled, before excusing himself from the room, dragging the bag he had brought with him behind him.

Mrs. Bakugo sighed, "Listen, I'm sure from your perspective it sounds like I'm a bad mother…I was just…worried. I thought I lost my son. I am relieved he's alive, but he disappeared one night and never came back. The next morning the police were on my doorstep telling me that he and the neighbor's child were dead. I couldn't even bury my own son; they had no bodies." She paused, recollecting the plates. "I have a lot of emotions right now, and this is the only way I'm able to really express them. But I promise I care for my son. If he's alive I'm sure the neighbor's son is," _But he wasn't_. "I just want to know what happened….and why he didn't come to me for help."

Uraraka nodded, resisting the urge to put her hand on top of Mrs. Bakugo to comfort her, "I'm sure he has his reasons. Everyone does. But I think they each need time to deal with what they need before they come to terms with it. He'll come around when he's ready."

A small smile tilted on her face, "I don't know who you are, but I'm sure my son trusts you very much to bring you back here when it was going to be such a rough night. Please keep letting him rely on you."

Uraraka nodded, "Of course." She glanced towards the kitchen, barely visible through the crack in the door, Katsuki holding his arms as he stared out the window, a form of anger and regret lingering in his eyes, "I'll go get him to rejoin us."

Mrs. Bakugo nodded, letting her go to the kitchen.

Uraraka approached quietly, placing a hand gently on his arm, "hey-"

She felt a small jump under her arm that she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't touching him, "Guess witches are good at disguising their presence too, but who knows what prey they would want with that skill."

Uraraka let out a small laugh, "Go back to your mom. She doesn't mean her harsh words."

A sigh escaped him, "She does. Growing up Izuku was significantly weaker than most children, but he clung to me like a bunch of burs in the woods." Katsuki sighed, washing the dish that he likely had grabbed from the kitchen cabinets to appease his mother after whatever he had did to her to make her quiet about Izuku. "He was with me….the night…" Katsuki paused, staring at the water running throughout the sink, "that night." He turned the knob.

"Your parents didn't seem to think he was with you, maybe he could still be alive? Or like you?'

"Did you not hear the part about significantly weak? He's dead." The sink knob bent slightly underneath his pressure as he released it, "Todoroki gave me some instructions for us to get out of this mess."

"This mess? That's your family in there."

"My very _human _family. Do you not know what happens to vampires that stick around with their human family? They kill them." Katsuki reached for the hefty bag at his ankles, throwing the strap back over his shoulder, "Let's get this over with."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to erase their memories, the sooner the better."

"You died! You could at least talk to her for a while!"

"She wouldn't understand! She never does!"

"You're similar to her in that regard where you can't say what you mean! Go tell them you missed them and care for them!"

"What am I supposed to tell her? By the way mom I have no idea where Izuku is, pretty sure he's dead, it's my fault and by the way I lost the fight against a serial killer? Oh, one more thing, I'm dead." Katsuki's eyes blazed and were in pain at the same time. But they blazed with the words that he had thought to himself a thousand times, but never wanted to physically hear. Uraraka's eyes slid to the open kitchen door.

Mrs. Bakugo stood the plates unsteady in her hands and confusion painted clearly on her face, "Katsuki, what do you mean? You're standing here right now." Tears were pricking her face as though she had somehow known the answer the whole time. The reason the cops had shown up at her door two years ago, the reason there was no body, the reason he hadn't come to visit. "I forbid you from leaving with that girl, you're not going anywhere until you explain everything in detail."

Katsuki ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I was going to start with dad because I thought he'd be easier," he muttered shuffling through his bag. Uraraka took a breath knowing better than to look down, knowing better than to look in the bag. But she needed to. There was no stopping her from watching what he was about to pull out of the large duffle bag he had brought with him. The red bag unsteadily sloshed in his hand as Katsuki took a large swig, a darkening red running down the side of his mouth before he turned to his mother, not bothering to wipe off the red lines that smeared across his face.

Mrs. Bakugo swallowed, crossing her arms, her voice shook, "Whatever you're planning on doing you will do no such thing. You will stand there and explain yourself."

A soft hollow laugh came from Bakugo as he reached for his mother, locking eyes with her, "You had a little too much to drink, had a nightmare and woke up to having a very similar dream to your husband not that you would admit it. If you ever meet someone that looks like me in the streets or in public you will not call his attention to it, but instead insist you and your husband go the other way knowing full well that if your son was to actually come back to life it would only be a trick and a lie. It would hurt just as much. Now, go to bed knowing that this nightmare was a blessing and a warning."

Mrs. Bakugo nodded, turning before walking towards her own bedroom. Katsuki's eyes glowed, in the way a glowstick glowed after it was broken. And behind his eyes he was hiding how positively bright that glow was about to be.

"I guess I'll go see my dad now."

"Make sure to say goodbye this time."

"I was never supposed to get the chance to say good-bye. That's the way this world works. When you're dead you don't get that chance to say good-bye. When you're dead, you're just dead."

Uraraka grabbed his arm, struggling not to press her hand into his arm muscles, but also not pull him back to look her in the face, "And here you are standing here, with a second chance to do just that. Say good-bye. It'll be alright."

The tension in his arm loosened although his voice didn't betray it, "I'll consider it." Before he moved to the other room. Uraraka took a breath, trying not to listen, doing her best not to hear Katsuki's voice crack as he said the good-bye to his father that he never thought that he would get. Not to listen to his father pleading with him, knowing full-well what was coming next. And not to listen to the soft padding of Professor Bakugo returning to what he would be to her, just professor Bakugo. Her elective professor who she had met by chance.

Katsuki came in, swiftly picking up the bag and keys before clomping down the stairs, swiftly out the door as though the house itself was what was burning him. Uraraka followed steadily behind after cleaning the glasses and any signs that guests had been within the house, locking the door carefully behind them. Katsuki stood there, the light reflecting on him as he stared towards the streetlamp, likely a string of curses of its existence teasing him so, one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair full of frustration. Guilt ran through Uraraka for thinking it, but with the light showing his skintight shirt rippling up his back muscles, he looked good. Guilt ushered its way back for her. "Hey, it's going to be okay." She whispered nearing him.

"I know that!" He snapped, trying to hide all of his give away quirks that he was mad. He didn't dare to turn to face her, he had left the blood caked to his face to scare his mother so that from the depths of her subconscious she wouldn't even try to search for him. "It's just, it's just" His hand ran back into his hair as his voice trailed off.

Uraraka took a breath, leaning against the car and pulling him against her, "It's going to hurt, that's normal. But until you're ready rely on us."

Uraraka wished she had an umbrella, Katsuki's head stuffed into her chest, and rain poured down Katsuki's face dripping onto the sidewalk.

It had been late into the night when Katsuki and Uraraka returned home, they quickly made their way to their rooms, not without Uraraka moving to Todoroki's to check to see if he was awake, check his fever muttering about how she was unsure if that was the right temperature and plans to ask Fuyumi in the morning. Todoroki slid out of bed not long after. He carried himself against the wall wandering what they had attacked him with that he was so weak for so long. It shouldn't have been much longer now, especially that the fever was beginning to break. It had gotten the Witch of the Forrest in enough of a frenzy for her to come along to see him. Surely, she was just after whatever form of magic they had been using to add to her collection. And the debt they owed her through a favor.

Todoroki attempted to ignore the fact that they had come home smelling like each other. They had gone to Katsuki's house, he needed to acknowledge that fact that Uraraka was going to smell like the Bakugo's either way. And that it was going to be a rough experience for the both of them. As much as he wished he could've gone with them, something told him that Bakugo's pride would've never allowed him to do as such. Todoroki moved to where the noise in the house was coming from, the kitchen. Katsuki was likely still outside his room in an attempt to distract himself.

"Katsuki? Are you alright?" He moved to the kitchen, the satchel he had taken with him completely empty, the sound of Katsuki dry heaving from the kitchen, causing him to open the door faster. Todoroki felt his shoulders relax seeing Katsuki with his hands pressed to the kitchen sink, but tense again when he looked at his surroundings. Katsuki spit out blood into the kitchen sink. Bags of blood laid around the kitchen floor, each completely empty. Todoroki swallowed attempting to resist the logic that was boiling in his head. "I didn't realize you had gone through all of it, it's been a while I'll get you more."

Katsuki fell to one knee, attempting not to damage the counter, "Don't look at me." He snapped, red caking his face.

Todoroki swallowed. Those blood bags were typically a year's ration for him. And he had drunk it all within the fifteen minutes that they had been home. There was something wrong. Todoroki glanced towards the bags at Katsuki's feet, they weren't what he typically used to collect blood either, "Where did you get this blood?"

"You gave it to me, in the hall." Katsuki's fingers dug into the floor, the starting signs of an addiction vibrating through him. The typical vampire's blood-levels were lower than a human's, which meant faster intoxications. Todoroki had read about the coaxing smell of a human's blood. How it was positively addicting to most vampires. He would have to. Todoroki breathed the remaining scent from the floor in. _Human. _Todoroki swallowed, hearing Uraraka pad to the kitchen door, he pushed his hand against it as she began to try to open it.

"Hello?"

"It's just me, I got a little sick. Don't come in here." Todoroki croaked, miming for Katsuki to be quiet, but his human-heart strummed against his chest. Upon hearing Uraraka's voice, Katsuki's eyes glowed significantly brighter than he had ever seen. Whoever had thrown human blood into his bag and whoever had disguised themselves as him was going to pay for throwing his house into chaos. Katsuki crashed against him, as Todoroki threw him back towards the other side of the kitchen. Several things clattered from the cabinets.

"Are you okay? It's okay, it's normal, I'll come in and help you clean up."

"It's alright, don't worry, just go get a drink of water from the bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

Todoroki glared towards the book sitting on the table, "Positively." It wouldn't be the worst world to put him in, and it was now vacant. He snatched the book up off the table, struggling to grab Katsuki before slamming his face into the book and slamming the book closed as fast as he could against Katsuki's struggling.

"I'm coming in." Uraraka glanced around the kitchen her eyes wide, her mouth agape as she searched for the right words to ask, "Where's Katsuki?"

Todoroki glanced down towards the book in his hands, knowing he only had himself to blame. He shouldn't have brought a human back into his house in the first place. He knew what the right thing to do was. He had a promise to keep to her. But the more important one was the promise he had to her safety. He would need to tell her to leave. Uraraka was ankle-deep in blood bags and yet she was looking for Katsuki, concern on her face, instead of properly placed fear. Todoroki shuffled up from the floor, the book not leaving his clutches, nor his side until he figured out how to help him, "Uraraka, I'm afraid there are a couple of things that we need to talk about."


	16. Chapter 16

He knew his eyes were glowing, a signal from his demon-half. He couldn't suppress it. There were so many thoughts circling in his head right now. Desperately fighting to be the dominant issue that he needed to take care of. The way Uraraka was looking at him as though he had just killed Bakugo. Or the blood that painted the room. Bakugo was going into a blood-binge rampage. He never wanted to trap him in there. In the last two years although the blonde would never admit he had considered the two of them to be friends. Todoroki set the book onto the table. In the end, there wasn't a single thing he could've done for either of them.

"Todoroki? What's happening?" Her voice wavered; she didn't have to say it out loud. She was scared. For Katsuki. And of him. His parents had warned him growing up that humans would always be scared of him. At the end of the day, this was always the answer. Maybe he had brought her in out of spite after all. Maybe he didn't truly care for her, but a sense of pride was boasting in his chest and now his pride was screaming because they were losing the uphill battle.

The book rattled in his hand, likely Katsuki was too powerful for the dimension he was sealed in, he would have to keep the book by his side day in and out until he was able to help him. Her scent waded over him. Todoroki swallowed. He had forgotten about that. He had become so comfortable in her presence that he forgot that her scent presented herself as a literal meal to most creatures that roamed the night. The book refused to cease its rattling, Katsuki was desperately trying to keep himself from being entrapped. He would never hear the end of it when he finally let him out. Todoroki swallowed, his eyes lingering towards Uraraka, "Have you considered asking Tsuyu if you can stay with her for a while?"

Her eyebrows knitted together, "What's the matter?" The prison world's rattling drawing her attention, she swallowed, "Katsuki's in there?"

Todoroki nodded doing his best to suppress his own guilt, wishing that he could've managed to hide this scene to at the very least save Katsuki's dignity. He would likely carry that shame for months. Uraraka nodded, leaving the room and coming back with a bag. "He carried this with him to meet his parents." Her shaky hand reached for the light before deciding it was best that they left it off. Todoroki nodded taking the bag out of her hands, wondering what had been previously kept inside. Uraraka was back again, this time with a towel, and a mop bucket. He wasn't sure where she had discovered that in his maze of a home, but she had found it. At least the home itself had begun to accept her. Her voice was a soft whisper, "You need to move.", but he heard it. And the message was loud and clear. He needed to start working on saving Katsuki.

She paused as he glanced towards her, "Todoroki….did you give him human blood?"

There was a silence in the kitchen, "I didn't give him anything. You told me you two were leaving."

Uraraka's breath hitched, "Are you sure? But Katsuki's the one that went to find you and he said he did."

Todoroki's grip tightened on the bag, who had given him this? Who was powerful enough not only to get passed the Witch of the Forrest's barrier on the house, but to disguise themselves as Uraraka and himself without any of the residents of the household noticing? "We aren't safe here. We need to go." The words were bile in his mouth. He needed to stay here. The answer to helping Katsuki was probably still within the house. And likely whoever had broken in had this as their plan all along. They hadn't attacked any of the residents but made it impossible for Katsuki to move about and made a carefully plotted plan that they would have to be separated. He had been careful not to give Katsuki any human blood what-so-ever. He had been so careful, not even a bit. Todoroki's eyes moved towards the blood in the kitchen knowing his brain had already processed it. They were going in circles and he had a decision to make. He could either kick Uraraka out of the house or keep Katsuki trapped in the prison world. He took a breath, his mind wandering to Uraraka sleeping on the streets. He didn't want to see her like that ever again. But it wasn't safe for her here either, someone had broken in. But he could use her help digging through archives on how to help Katsuki. Todoroki took the cloth from her, "You shouldn't be touching any of this. I'm sorry you had to see this."

Uraraka nodded, glancing around, "Does this happen…often?" She had been living with them for a while, she knew this hadn't happened before, she was likely trying to fill the silence.

"It's the first time. I don't know who broke in or who snuck him actual human blood or why." The questions were driving him insane. They were practically infuriating him-Uraraka's hand landed on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out. We need to help him."

He nodded. There was nothing else they could do but try. They couldn't afford to fail. Uraraka's hand stiffened on his shoulder, as she glanced towards the location his office was, slowly standing up and reaching for the nearest would-be-weapon, "What's the matter?" He didn't know what it was, but the presence she must've sensed finally waved over him, bristling his demon-half. Someone uninvited was in his territory. A cruel smile blossoming to his lips, a fool was in his library.

"This presence it's similar to Officer Jenkins…before, before his body was found in a ditch."

Todoroki nodded, his eyes lingering down towards the bracelet still around her wrist, "Take Katsuki," he slid the book into her hands making sure she was using enough pressure to keep the book closed, "Go hide. Ask the house to hide you, it should move."

Uraraka gave him a bemused and confused look but moved outside of the room, already running down the hallway that should've led to the back door, but turning at a new room that opened for her. Todoroki nodded watching the wall close, he probably should've told her that was a good sign and nothing to be frightened of. But he didn't have time, he needed to get to whoever was in the library. And show them what it meant to invade a demon's territory. Todoroki took a breath, summoning the amount of strength he could manage. This person must've known and had contact with whoever Uraraka's parents had hired. He still felt weak, but he wouldn't let them see that. He couldn't let them know. Todoroki grabbed the nearest weapon off the wall, dragging it down the floor neat the tile he had designed to making an incredibly loud screeching sound to accompany his footsteps. He slid the office door open, "I'm assuming you made an appointment correct?"

A woman in an office suit had herself placed on his desk, paging through one of his books and a fresh stack towering towards her knees on the floor, her purple hair cascaded down, and a look of displeasure was clearly painted on her face, as if he was the one to rudely interrupt her while she was reading. The woman scoffed turning the page, "Just getting rid of a little bit of a mess I left behind. You see my last shell left such a mess. You know possessing him was rough, he had such an undesirable quench for blood, but this one, this one's quite," She glanced up from her book, then back down to it as though it wasn't worth her time to pay her full attention to him, "Quiet. It leaves more room for clear thoughts, and one of those was why don't I clean up the trail I left behind? And what do you know, I wind up here. At the strongest demon in the area's house."

"You can't have him."

"I'm not looking for a him. I'm looking for a young college-aged woman. She seems to know more than she's letting on."

Todoroki felt himself bristle, if they wound up at his house and weren't looking for Katsuki-then Uraraka-"I'm sorry, you must've just missed her. The Witch of the Forrest doesn't get frequent visitors. She'll be quite displeased to hear it."

The woman nodded turning the page, "I'm sure," she turned another page before setting the book down and moving to the bookshelves, clearly ignoring the unnecessary sword he had brought with him, she pulled down three more books, "Since we're on the topic, how is that child I left with you?"

"There are no children in this household."

She slid herself back onto the desk, "Don't play dumb, we both know I mean Katsuki Bakugo."

"He hates you; he hates being a vampire and will probably kill you that minute he sees you, now get out you've overstayed your welcome."

The woman laughed, "I just told you I jumped bodies. Now can vampires do that? I'm not a vampire, honey." The woman leaned back on the desk, putting the book into her lap, "You know I did spend a couple of hundred years thinking I was a vampire too or at least some variety of a vampire." She glanced towards her nails, beginning to clean them, "Then one day I decided humans weren't enough. They never were, I was always so hungry. I feel like if there was the supposed embodiment of lust, I guess we're gluttony?" She set her heels down onto the floor sliding off of the desk, "Although you may be concerned about it, I haven't let that many of your victims out of the prison worlds, besides I'm sure most of them have served long enough sentences."

"You don't get to decide that-"

She shrugged, "I'm sure they've all served several life sentences. You know what the other's say," She took several steps closer to him. Todoroki glanced about the room, if he were to light this room up it would go up in flames he couldn't risk it, she was by his side whispering in his ear, "You're a softy and unfit to rule this forest." Her laughter reverberated about the house. "I mean you can't even protect one human. Speaking of which, I need to clean up my-our tracks. You know the law, it's okay to do what we want as long as we don't leave any witnesses behind."

"So, you're here for both of them."

"You know Katsuki doesn't count as a witness. Now hand the burnet over."

Todoroki glanced about the room, the house was magical, but the fact that it hadn't kicked this person out meant the house was probably considering this person to be from the same family as Katsuki due to their lineage. "If you're not a vampire what are you?" And that meant even if he lured them to the hallway the house still wouldn't take care of the problem. He would have to take care of the problem without trashing the house.

The woman laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know? Now, where is she before I start looking for her myself."

He took a breath, his fingers buzzing with his powers begging him to use them although he knew the house would burn, especially in this room. Whoever this person was it was likely they had been watched for a while. Likely they had been looking for Katsuki and after finding him had decided that they were going to either steal him back or kill him. Did whatever they were have the same circumstances of hierarchy as a vampire clan? He didn't want to know. "I'll have you know Katsuki is part of my pack."

"Ah, yes." The woman rolled her eyes, "Demons one of the most-greedy creatures on the planet. I'd say, but that's right after a human." The woman huffed looking at him, "I won't be so dumb to neglect how powerful emotions can be when you're both creatures that are the epitome of greed."

A small scoff came from him, "I only have two that are under my watch and you're a threat to both of them. It sounds like you have already made that mistake by even looking at them."

"And yet you haven't killed me yet, are you curious? You want to know what Katsuki is. Or I could be lying that I'm not a vampire and we're vampires in the first place. What is it you want to know?"

Todoroki took a breath, taking another step back as they willingly followed him towards the door, "I might be. I am in charge of the safety of all of the residents, that comes first. But remember I don't need you."

The woman laughed, "Or do you?"

Todoroki took a breath in, attempting not to let the anger bubble to the surface, he didn't want them to know they were winning. The air wafted in, the woman's scent lingering towards him. _Human_. The scent was oh, so very human, even more than Uraraka's scent. A silver lining glistened from behind the woman, Todoroki glanced up towards the corner of his eyes-Uraraka was in the center of the room tiptoeing towards the woman, with a knife that she had managed to find somewhere within the house. Todoroki glanced back towards the woman-dangerously close to him, one of the most feared creatures in the country-wearing a gigantic and triumphant smile. They weren't jumping bodies. They were possessing from a distance to hide themselves. The woman in front of him was innocent.

"Uraraka, no!" It was too late as he reached for her, Uraraka had already plunged the woman's back with the knife. The woman let out an uncannily unmistakable cough before collapsing to the ground, foam forming at the mouth the body twitching down and falling to the ground. Todoroki grabbed the body, sliding it the floor before letting it go and turning away to gag. There was something so unsettling about what had just happened. The body was dead. Likely, it had been dead before entering the house and that's why the house did not register the problem. Bile spread onto the floor.

Uraraka glanced towards him, "I'm sorry. I-I just couldn't do nothing and-"

He nodded, "It's okay, it's going to be okay."

"Maybe, maybe we can help them."

Todoroki shook his head, trying to pull her away from the body, she was too good-natured. That strike wasn't to kill, and the body died too fast. He didn't want her touching that _thing_, especially not after whatever sent it. Whoever was controlling it wasn't doing much with it, likely they had chosen their host by the fact that they thought they wouldn't attack it immediately and the fact that the human scent would throw them off. They had chosen the library because they knew his family was known for the fire abilities instead of his mother's ice. They had snuck in somehow tricking the three of them to look like each other and given Katsuki human blood. Something he couldn't handle. And it was all his fault. He had been too proud. He hadn't been careful enough to ask the Witch of the Forrest to reinstate the forcefields. They knew that he was weak. Uraraka's hands tightened on the sleeve he had around her. And they knew that they were capable of getting to Uraraka under the implications of the demon law in his forest. This was a carefully calculated plan. He had put them all in danger. Uraraka's hands tightened on his sleeve as he glanced down letting go, attempting to suppress the heat from rushing to his face.

Uraraka tightened her grip on his sleeve, "They had the answers. They know what happened to Katsuki, they know so much and what happened to his friend. What have I done?"

Todoroki let the urge to run his free hand through her hair take over, "Nothing wrong, nothing wrong." He whispered, swallowing, trying not to look at a likely innocent and unknowing by-stander on the floor. He would have to hunt down whoever had sullied her hands with such dirty work. Even if he knew the reason was the fact, he wasn't able to protect her. The reason that she had saved him. Was his fault and that he was too weak. And the enemy knew. The reason they had taken so long, sent a person that would be able to take their time was the fact that they were setting up to see if Katsuki and Uraraka were truly within this house. And if they'd be able to get in and out without a problem. They had done a basic demon trick. How it slipped by him, he was sure they would be laughing wherever they were about how much of a fool he was for not realizing the woman in front of him was possessed. And telling them how much he didn't know. "Uraraka? Where's Katsuki?"

"I hid him. The book calmed down after I hushed it a little bit and told it I'd be back."

"I'd hurry back to it, be careful not to let him out."

Uraraka nodded, before hurriedly leaving the room, not before he noticed her wiping her hands on her pants. Likely trying to remove the bloodstains that now covered her flesh.

Todoroki sighed, moving towards the body that laid on the floor, wondering who this woman was, or how long she had been dead before entering his home. Todoroki swallowed, rolling the body over and examining the neck. There were no bite marks. He wasn't sure if that relieved him or worried him. How did they do it? This person didn't leave the psychic traces of a demon. His hands lingered towards the books ready to page through each one to find his answers. He glanced towards the body. It wouldn't look good if he started researching while walking around a dead body that was still boiling up vomit and bile. But it was probably best if he didn't touch it. No. He needed to get rid of it.

Uraraka came back, the book in her hands, glancing towards the body, her voice shook and her hands tightened on the prison world Katsuki was sealed in likely thinking about handing the book over, "I guess I should clean that up."

"Don't."

She glanced towards him, "I did it. I'll take responsibility." Darkness painted her face; it was clear she never wanted to kill anyone. And it would be even harder to explain to her that Katsuki's killer was still out there and there was an innocent victim at their feet. Should he explain to her that they had minions? Or able to possess others? He didn't know the circumstances, nor did he want to freak her out, but he also didn't want to leave her defenseless.

"I'll take care of the body. Stay with Katsuki." He glanced down towards the book, "I didn't seal him properly he might be able to hear us still." The rattling of the book had stopped shaking. Katsuki must've finally settled down. It was an unlikely situation, but in Uraraka's hands, he was beginning to expect she was some sort of miracle. His eyes lingered towards the blood that covered her hands. She was a miracle he had tainted. He picked the woman up, shutting the door behind himself so she wouldn't see him drag the body down the hallway. Glancing up, he was thankful the house had at least appreciated the sentiment. He swallowed glancing towards the edges of the woods, lingering eyes blinking and waiting. He had typically dealt with the bodies of those who were too dangerous for prison-worlds or those he couldn't imprison by giving them to the scavengers of the forest, but this one didn't deserve such a situation after all they had probably been through. He sighed, shuffling away, from his mother he knew the proper human burial rituals. He couldn't give them much, but he could at least try. This person would've likely been through the same situation that Katsuki had been through.

Todoroki sighed, "Sorry, buddy, there's not much I can do for you." He made a couple snaps of his fingers unsure which religion wanted this, but there were at least some rights for someone, and no one would be able to find the body. "Hopefully in the next life, you'll be given enough blessings to make up for the hell you've been through." He snapped his fingers again, a fire illuminating his face, "Here's to us, hopefully, the future will be better for the both of us. And you'll be free in your next life." He lowered his fire to the body, watching it burst into flames. The body had crumbled to ashes in a disorientating short amount of time, whatever this person had done to the body it was something completely unsettling. He could feel the wind swish through his hair as the body had finally become nothing been the ashes of what it used to be. The wind cradled the ashes in the way he hoped this person would face tenderness in their next life before carrying them away.

Todoroki brushed himself off, staring at the stars that sparkled in the sky, quelling his bloodlust, knowing his hands would be stained red by the end of the week. Whoever had decided that murder was fun was about to learn who was in real control of this game. A prison world was too good for them. There would be no gentle fire. No, who had put them through this awful scenario, who had taken Katsuki's freedom, his sense of safety, and bloodied Uraraka's hands, they would suffer. This person had gotten away with too much on his territory for too long. Todoroki brushed his hair back, attempting to quell the bloodlust and rage that poured through his eyes, knowing that his blood was pumping with the desire to hunt. An ecstasy of a different kind was pulsing through his flesh. When he found this person, wherever they were, they were going to suffer.


	17. Chapter 17

Todoroki stumbled, the bloodlust was boiling in his own blood and he had never gone such a long time without allowing it to quench itself over the target. Each of his targets had been well sought out and deserving of his bloodlust, he had also never had to hide the bloodlust from anyone. But from the crevices of his heart, he didn't want Uraraka to see it blossoming within him to the point of physically painting his face, from his facial expression to his glowing eyes. He knew how a human would feel about it. His human-half had panicked the first time he saw such an expression in the mirror, he could still feel the bile that rose in his throat in such disgust for it. But this bloodlust was what had kept him alive all of this time. He turned from the house, glaring at the fiery stars as though they would be able to overpower the glow that was radiating from his eyes.

He felt himself tense then instinctively relax as arms slipped around him, Uraraka stuffing her face between his shoulder blades, "We're going to be okay."

His hands wrapped around her arms, letting himself embrace such a luxury, just for a moment, just for a moment was all he needed. The world that felt like it was slipping underneath his feet finally shifting back into place. He knew that he should've never had to face a world that was too dark for him with his own powers, but with Uraraka's arms around him, the world felt so much brighter than it had before as the stars painted the sky. "I know. I'll make it okay again. I have to."

She buried her head deeper in his shoulder blades, "You don't _have_ to make anything okay and not again. There's the possibility of things being completely different, and that's alright. It's okay if it's different," She paused, loosening her grip and peering around so he could see her eyes shining in the darkness, "And it's okay if you rely on us."

Todoroki lowered his head, "How am I supposed to rely on you when you can't rely on me?"

Her grip tightened on him as-if if she let up for a single moment she would lose this chance, losing him in the wave of forever, "Feel that?" she pulled him backwards, pushing her forehead into his shoulder blades and standing him upright again, "I do that for you when you fall and vice-versa, but it doesn't always look or feel the same. Right now, you need us, but we also need you. Although I'm sure Katsuki would never admit it, I'm sure he appreciates that you're around."

Todoroki nodded, "Alright, we'll move forwards. But what do we do about Katsuki?"

Uraraka glanced towards the house, "We let him out."

Todoroki paused, glancing back towards the stars, his thoughts cycling around to the point he knew that it should've sounded like the screams of a riot breaking out the influence of mob-mentality rippling through the crowd in a high crime rate city, yet-it felt quiet. It only took a moment, but it felt as though the quiet of a field with the soft chirp of crickets on a summer night and the wind playing with his hair was passing through his head. He glanced down towards Uraraka's eyes, and he knew the answer on why. He trusted them, both of them. Katsuki would never lay a finger on her nor would she let him. He trusted both of them with his life. Katsuki wasn't his prisoner, far from it. Katsuki wouldn't admit it, but he was his friend. Deep down he knew that Katsuki knew what he had done was for his own good. Todoroki nodded, "Just keep the book near you until we can figure out if he has blood-bingeing qualities and until he can sort it out on his own."

Uraraka nodded, rushing inside to the book Katsuki was sealed in. It wasn't long until he could hear what was likely profanities being ushered out the door in the form of Katsuki's voice likely cursing his name to the high heavens, if there were any. The long list of profanities echoing into the night making it seem as though they were arguing over what to make for dinner and a serial killer hadn't just broken into their home. He could feel his muscles relaxing before turning and heading inside. Todoroki moved to a chair, pulling open another book and stuffing his hands into his hair. He didn't know how long he had been there nor did he notice the scent of food drafting into the disaster zone of a room, whoever had made them a target had gone out of their way to give the damage similar to a tsunami to the room. If he wasn't here, he would've considered someone breaking into the house in an attempt of a burglary that didn't end well.

A bowl filled with his favorite food slammed down in front of him, barely avoiding splashing its contents onto the books sprawled across the desk, "Don't do that shit ever again. We both know you need me."

Todoroki nodded, "I'm-"

"Don't tell me your sorry, I don't need to hear that crap," Katsuki moved, picking up some books off the floor and stuffing them on the shelf, before pulling another, "just keep moving forwards. We'll figure it out."

Todoroki glanced down into his book, "I don't know how to protect her. I don't think you would purposely hurt her….but now that you've gotten a taste for it….did you want me to give you some of mine?"

Katsuki made a loud choking noise, slamming the book he was holding shut, "Don't bring that nonsense up again. Also, you've been supplying me with supernatural creatures' blood, consider yourself once in a while you're probably in more danger." Katsuki shuffled his hand through his hair, "I wouldn't hurt you. Only a weak fool would lose control," Katsuki's hand brushed the files and collection of blood-bingers that he kept, a soft "I refuse to wind up like them" under his breath.

Todoroki curled his hands around the book, "Katsuki….What happened….what happened to your friend?"

Katsuki paused, staring down the bookshelves as if the books would release the answers to him instead of being required to page through them, his demeanor was quiet in the opposite relation to the swirling chaotic presence that rushed around the room. Katsuki bubbled, taking a breath and leaving the room before he came back with two chairs and Uraraka. Todoroki swallowed wondering if he had just hit a very bad topic between them, shutting the book as he glanced towards Katsuki lowering himself into his chair, a suppressed look of shame and guilt on his face.

"My friend's name was Izuku Midoriya, and if you asked me the person who killed him was probably me." Katsuki tapped his foot attempting not to let his voice waver, "He was a very weak child from the beginning, my parents were always very strict about making sure that I was protecting him, but he frequently did too much, too far, so I tried to push him away. Some nights I got in over my head…he was still there for me, not that I would admit the amount of times he pulled me out of trouble when he could barely hold his own." Katsuki shook his head, "But there was one night we had gotten into a large fight, spending your whole life protecting someone who won't even protect themselves is too much to ask a child. And pushing it down their throats for twenty-three years is a little much. So, I hopped on my motorcycle and I floored it. It wasn't until two days later I got a call from his mom frantic and crying." Katsuki paused, his hands tightening together. "I spent three days after that looking for him and the police had already declared him missing, they weren't doing anything since the case was opened and closed so fast. It's what happens when someone that weak goes missing, they assume they didn't make it after forty-eight hours." Katsuki swallowed glancing towards the ground. "I figured the good guys weren't giving me any information than I'd beat it out of the bad guys, typically they had a good network for finding stuff out. The more I looked the deeper and deeper I went into…." Katsuki glanced towards Todoroki, "This world. And when you get deeper into the dark side of things, darker things come looking for you. Especially when you build yourself up a reputation. Criminals looking for a partner get curious, gangs get curious," Katsuki glanced towards his hand, "_we_ get curious. I just wasn't lucky enough for something a little less sinister to find me. Whatever took an interest in me likes to play games."

Katsuki paused, glancing towards the blanketed window as if he would've been able to see through it, "I don't even know if I found him that night or not." He ran a hand through his hair, "They get in your head, I was so confused already and then he was standing there, in the middle of the alley, looking down on me with that smug look he gives me like he knows more than he lets on. And then he was running, and I had been looking for him for nearly two months by then. So, I threw my bike down I didn't even think I just ran, I ran until I could almost grab his hood in my hands, I could feel the fabric of the hood on my fingertips, then he turned into a building that was less than livable. And there he was on the ground, just a body bleeding out. The next thing I knew, they had me over the ledge of the building, hanging by holding my throat I could barely understand what was happening I just knew I was losing." Katsuki glanced towards the window again, "I knew now why they were laughing as they glanced towards the sun to rise, but at the last moment they changed their minds and dropped me, I crawled into the building and they were both gone. Blood laid about the streets and across the entire building. There was no way all of that blood was his….I woke several days later, glancing around, knowing half that blood was mine, and unsure how I had lived." Katsuki's hand curled on his pants, "It took one look in the mirror for me to realize I hadn't. And neither had Midoriya."

Uraraka tightened her hands on each other, "Then that means your friend could still be alive?"

Katsuki shook his head, "He was so weak. I've researched it. Whatever I am, vampire or not, it's not good to turn someone so weak into a vampire if we even are that."

Todoroki swallowed, wishing he didn't know what that meant.

Uraraka glanced between the two of them.

"It's not on purpose, it never is with blood-bingers or rippers, but he'll desperately crave the life his body was never able to handle, even if he has to rip it from the other's around him." Todoroki looked down at his book wishing he didn't have to say it, but he didn't want to force Katsuki to say it either.

"It's better that he didn't become one, the best we can hope for is I find his body decent enough to give back to his mother and I wipe her mind on how she got him back to bury him." Katsuki sighed, already over by the curtained-window, hands holding onto his own hips likely trying to convince himself to be patient with himself as he did something out of character and explained what had happened. "It might've all just been in my head. I don't know what they did to me."

Uraraka glanced towards the floor, "You said you left your motorcycle? And you remember where it all happened."

"Not exactly, that alley I told you I died in is the alley I woke up in later on. Newly born vampires don't have much strength to keep their memories in order. The police report says that alley, but as the memories have started clearing out, I know it was worse than any of the pictures of those police reports that were brought home. It was a disaster. Whoever had found me was desperately looking for something to show them a good time." Katsuki paused, "Never found my motorcycle either."

Uraraka nodded, leaving the room before coming back with her laptop typing furiously, "I may have not had a lot of money growing up but that didn't mean I didn't take full advantage of every possible opportunity offered to me." A final aggressive tap turning their attention to her, "I found it. Hopefully. It's been sold two to three times but it's still in the area, but all of the hands it's passed through have been shady."

"It's okay, I don't need it back."

"That's not the point."

"How did you even find the plate number?"

Uraraka blushed, not ready to admit she pulled it up in a background check, "Let's just blame this on the elective class and move on. But that's not the point, if we can trace it back to who sold it and then trace where those people have been hopefully somehow we can get ahold of where they've been and get a hold of footage and backtrack it until we find out where they took it from."

Katsuki nodded, beginning to draw up a map and leaving the room to turn off the whistling stove.

Todoroki glanced towards Uraraka, already furiously paging through the pages, "Uraraka….if you see Katsuki's friend….don't approach him. Alert one of us."

"I know, it's dangerous, I'll figure it out."

Todoroki moved, lowering himself to her pouring herself through the books she was researching not realizing the first mistake he had made, he lifted her head to meet his eyes, a blush covering her face as confusion ran through it, "If you see Izuku Midoriya, _run_, contact us next." And with those words, he had mistakenly sealed their fates for the next several days.


	18. Chapter 18

The hours passed in a mundane way, leaving Uraraka feeling as though she was in the middle of cramming for her finals, exhausted. They had found little to no information on what Katsuki was or who had attacked him. And on top of that, she had found herself opening several books that were actually prison worlds in which Todoroki had to dart into the library only to slam them back into the book before the prisoner was able to become coherent of their situation. After he had separated the books, explaining how he categorized the room, embarrassingly glancing towards Katuski explaining that he might have more of a grip on the organization of the room due to the fact that he typically would toss the prison world over and say be his guest if he decided that, that supernatural creature would be dinner for tonight. Also, by the pure chance that Katsuki was able to explore the household due to his sunlight containment.

Uraraka took a breath, steadying herself as she shoved her own books into her backpack, moving towards the door, "I'm going to head to class. Tsuyu is going to meet me halfway, so if you two want to keep pouring through these books, I have human books to pour through myself."

Katsuki and Todoroki glanced at each other, "I think that would work. If it's her family…." Todoroki's eyes darted like trying to decide between trust issues and if it was safe enough to let her walk with Tsuyu, "She should be strong enough for anyone unruly to pick a random fight." Todoroki's eyes darted towards the desk.

"Just admit you like walking with her." Katsuki snorted from behind the desk pulling another book down, catching the one's that shuffled down with it in his other hand.

Todoroki blushed, opening his mouth, but his voice cracking instead of forming words.

"It's okay if you want to walk with me." She whispered as Todoroki glanced towards Katsuki.

"The murderer has been running loose for two years without the bodies piling up, I'm sure one of us doing the research instead of three is okay for a spare hour."

Todoroki nodded, shuffling from his spot to Uraraka, "I'll be back in thirty minutes."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Don't need a babysitter."

Todoroki shut the door behind himself, "I don't think he's a vampire, but that bothers me more. I don't know how to help him if he isn't…." Todoroki glanced in the distance, "And if he isn't a vampire, my research to help him….it starts over. Two years of wasted time-"

Uraraka placed a hand on his arm, "It's not wasted time, you were busy trying to help your friend. Trying to help someone, even if you don't get any results, isn't a waste of time."

Todoroki nodded trying to feel more reassured then he had previously. He had to find a way to help him. One way or another.

Uraraka paused, glancing towards the stars that illuminated the morning sky, the wind rustling in her hair, and cotton-candy painting the sky behind her, "Do you think he wants to be a human again? Did you two ever sit down and talk about it?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I think he does, but at the same time, he needs someone to talk to about it. From a different perspective, not just a human one."

Todoroki sighed, "I know, but I'm still human."

"You are," she took his hand, "And you're not…just like him. Reassure him. We need to make him feel like you make me feel." The words slipped Uraraka's mouth, slipping her hands out of his to hide her darkening face but unable to disguise her quickening heart rate.

A smirk played on the corner of his lips as he leaned closer towards her, "And how is that?" doing his best to let his voice roll from the back of his throat knowing he was struggling with it.

Uraraka's eyes popped out from behind her fingers, "Like he belongs. We're a family now. An odd one, but it's what we've got."

Todoroki glanced towards the candy-colored sky, "How am I supposed to do that when I'm struggling to accept myself at the same time."

She smiled, fist-pumping the air, "Rely on each other, we've got this. And this first thing we're going to do as a family activity is take down a serial killer."

An irresistible puff of laughter escaped him, "Doesn't sound very family game-night friendly."

"Oh, we can do that right after!" She smiled already calculating who to invite over, the conversation melting into random small talk and various topics. The topics were random and chaotic, they showed Uraraka's nature to him and he knew he could relax around her, but most of all they felt safe.

All too soon he could see Tsuyu's silhouette over the horizon and hear her heartbeat, "I better let you go, she's here."

"You can walk us the rest of the way if you want to. I'm sure Tsuyu has a different opinion of you two than her family does."

Todoroki shook his head, "I don't want to get mixed up in hunter business. They get confused too easily and too fast in these situations, especially since I have so many supernatural creatures under my protection, and territory. And if anything were to happen to any of us they wouldn't realize the full scale of the problems they are about to cause. It's not because I don't like her, but I'm protecting not only her, but ourselves by keeping my distance. It's better that her family doesn't even know I'm in the area."

"But haven't you been in charge of this territory for a while?"

"Something like that, but humans, even the one's that know about supernatural variety, typically don't know about supernaturals territories and when they do find out about them….there's typically a large problem in both communities with high numbers of casualties."

Uraraka nodded, glancing towards Tsuyu already over the hill, waving towards them. Todoroki waved towards her before turning to Uraraka, saying good-bye and disappearing.

"We're going to be late if you just stand there all day."

"I know, I'm coming." She darted towards Tsuyu, wishing her heavy backpack didn't bounce with every step that she took. She glanced towards Uraraka thoughts of a different time coming back to her, the soft whispers of one of the villains they were hunting threatening Katsuki by attacking Tsuyu because of the similarity between her and his childhood friend. "Hey, what-have you been okay lately?"

Tsuyu sent her a bemused look, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Todoroki's warning muttered through her head but keeping her friend safe didn't have anything to do with the territories, this was a warning about the serial killer, a just-in-case. Uraraka swallowed, "We found the person that murdered Katsuki."

Tsuyu glanced towards her, her mouth agape, "We were supposed to solve how he died, not who killed him."

Uraraka nodded, "I know, I know, but listen. It's not something that can go into our project."

Tsuyu glanced over her shoulder, "Are you sure it's safe to go to class today?"

"Yeah, I don't think they would've let me leave the house if it wasn't for you though, they're such worrywarts."

Tsuyu nodded, "So, what do they look like? Can they not go out during the moonlight like Katsuki?"

Uraraka took a breath this was going to be a whole lot of explaining, maybe they shouldn't have gone to class today, but instead they should've just invited Tsuyu over for more manpower. "We don't think Katsuki's a vampire."

Tsuyu drew back, "He drinks blood and is weak to the moonlight. What else would he be?"

Uraraka shrugged, "We don't know. The person who broke into the house last night-"

"Wait! Someone broke in and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Todoroki and Katsuki were there, it was fine."

"You mean the serial killer broke into the house and was looking for something….or someone….which was likely Katsuki…and you stumbled onto new information."

"They can possess people…but not people…whoever-what ever it was they sent to our house, when I killed it…..It wasn't naturally it foamed so badly." Uraraka attempted to suppress the shaking in her voice. She had always told herself she wanted to help people, but she had never discussed with herself if she was driven to the corner where she had to decide to kill to help someone would she. She just did. "Tsuyu, I killed them. Todoroki won't say it, but I know…from the look on their face they were innocent." Her voice shook as she glanced towards Tsuyu, "I took one look and grabbed a knife. I just did it." Uraraka took a breath steadying her breathing, "They first appeared as the officer I was supposed to interview, but after I met them on the street and Katsuki was out and we barely escaped, that officer showed up dead. The reports are confusing because the autopsy says months before. Todoroki burned the second corpse that showed up later. We don't know who their possessing or how many they can possess at a time, or what they are or what they look like."

Tsuyu nodded, taking a breath, "But we do know that they were there at the time of Officer Jenkins actual death and the person Todoroki gave an arbitrary funeral too."

Uraraka nodded, "We just have to find that too. If they went for them themselves or send a corpse."

Tsuyu nodded, "If we consider the fact that Katsuki's….well, alive-ish right now we can assume they went themselves for him."

Uraraka nodded, that was a good sign hopefully they would make some progress and soon in their investigation. She glanced towards the girl entering the class before them, her eyes likely run dry and still wearing black. Uraraka swallowed. It was the girl in their group. She likely needed to attend her boyfriend's funeral soon. Tsuyu sighed, glancing the girl over likely thinking about how she would never truly know how her boyfriend died. Or what killed him. Uraraka took a breath, patting Tsuyu on the back before following her into the class. She nodded at Professor Bakugo, before sliding into her regular desk and glancing towards Emily, "Hey, are you okay?"

Emily nodded, "I guess the case just got personal is all…." Her eyes slid to across the room but not as if she was really looking there, "I just keep thinking what if Jasper…what if he found out something? Something too much and was on the case and well…." She paused taking a breath, her hand scratching the opposing arm, "I haven't told the police…but you know, it's personal…"

Uraraka nodded, it made sense, but that could put Emily herself in danger. The human police could get in their way at the same time….her eyes slid over to Tsuyu likely pondering the same things over. Emily had the right to attempt to avenge her lover if she was going to go for it, but not at the cost of her own life. Tsuyu glanced towards her, likely thinking over the same thing. "I think it would be okay to tell them. Just as a precautionary measure to protect yourself. You don't know if they hunted him down for a different reason."

Emily sighed, nodding, an arm tightening around the other, "I just keep thinking maybe if I went with him, you know how it is all these maybe scenarios where you figure out how you could've saved them or what you could've done in your head, knowing full-well you'd never get the chanc-" Emily glanced up behind Uraraka causing her to spin around.

"Professor Bakugo, we're sorry we'll get started soon-"

He held his hand up, "Actually, Uraraka, I wanted to see you out in the hall."

Uraraka shuffled through her books, doing her best not to let the fluster of questioning why show on her face, "I'll be right back, Tsuyu can you-"

Tsuyu nodded, already setting up the presentation and their theories to explain their research to Emily, each lacking the true supernatural aspects. Uraraka nodded, following Professor Bakugo to the hallway, letting him shut the door behind himself, before pulling out his phone tapping at it.

"Um, prof-"

"Uraraka, I know you're a good student and a rather good person, but I'm going to need you to answer this honestly. I need to know," He flipped his phone, revealing a photo of her and Katsuki talking in the kitchen, time-stamp of only two days previous glowing at the bottom, "What have you done with my son?"

Her mouth ran dry, she couldn't possibly say that was faked, she didn't know Katsuki before his death. So, that also eliminated the confusion of her knowing him beforehand as a secret girlfriend since not only was it in the professor's phone, but also, she wasn't around Katsuki before he went missing. "I haven't done anything to him."

"Please, Uraraka."

"I haven't done anything to him."

"Uraraka, you may not know this, but Katsuki is my son and I need to know how you know him or why you two were apparently at my home and why I don't remember any of it."

"Katsuki doesn't breathe professor. Please, please stop looking."

The professor squinted at her, seeming to think something over, before glancing at the long cascading hallway, it seemed longer than she had ever considered it before. "Is he at least happy?"

"Who could be in that state?"

"At least you're not lying." The professor ran a hand through his hair, looking very similar to Katsuki in that moment, "If he did breathe, I think he would've liked you very much." A soft smile came to the professor as if he understands how much he truly understood. And that he shouldn't go looking for Katsuki. Professor Bakugo turned his hand on the doorknob, "If by some form of supernatural mistake, if you meet my son, even for a moment, can you tell him I was-no, I am proud of him. Always will be."

"If such an occasion did exist I certainly would."

Professor Bakugo nodded, as if saying I know you would, even if I didn't ask, before silently heading back into the classroom.

Uraraka slid into the seat next to Tsuyu, glancing over the project. The lies carefully constructed and displayed on a PowerPoint in a way that the rest of the class would deem plausible and likely mistakenly nod in agreement at. Emily nodded, fixing the last image into place on her own laptop, before glancing towards them, "So, for the presentation, we're going with the fact that it's likely the work of a serial killer. We don't think they were caught, but caught the eyes of a different victim and moved onto a different territory," Emily presented various other imagery with similar circumstance, "And since it's not famous it's likely not a copy-cat killer, but the same killer moving about as each victim catches their eyes."

Tsuyu nodded, "I think that will help, that's what we'll go with for the presentation on Wednesday."

Uraraka nodded, right now it was better than the truth. Most of the time she was sure that the truth and being straight-forwards with most people would solve most of the problems between them, but reciting that there's a supernatural killer running around creating other supernatural creatures and killing as they pleased wasn't a very scientific theory, or information that would typically be listed in a professional environment. Especially one where everyone else wasn't a supernatural themselves. They shuffled quietly looking at each other, before stuffing everything away, "So, I need to go talk to my family, I'll see you guys around" They nodded at Emily, before her and Tsuyu left the room, Tsuyu clinging to her arm as if she was afraid of losing her.

"Ochako, you know….you've been under a lot of really strenuous supernatural circumstances lately, did you want to come over to my place for now?"

Uraraka glanced down, genuine concern glowing in her friend's eyes, if she knew what was happening lately the concern likely would've only grown stronger. She resisted the urge to sigh, Tsuyu would've been a massive help in the research for helping Katsuki and finding the killer, but she couldn't risk worrying her any more than she already was.

"You know you can rely on me for anything you need…" She paused, glancing away, "Even if it's problems with the guys, I promise to not try to kill them again."

Uraraka let a laugh escape her, "It's not that, we've all been busy with rather stressful things, but I appreciate it." She smiled, placing a hand on Tsuyu's that rested on her arm. She didn't want to worry her more than she already was. "I appreciate you being around, and also that I can talk to you about anything."

Tsuyu nodded, "Just don't get too headstrong, you can rely on me."

Uraraka smiled, pushing the backdoor open to where Tsuyu's car was parked, they were leaving later than most, so most people had already cleared the campus or were currently in another class. Only a person lingered in the outskirts of the campus. She glanced down at Tsuyu happy that they were practically done with their project and almost ready to present, but feeling unsteady knowing that she would have to move forward with the real case without her. She couldn't put this burden on-Uraraka's eyes shifted back towards the person in the outskirts, staring the two of them down. Uraraka took Tsuyu's arm, not letting her let go.

"Ochako?" Tsuyu whispered.

Uraraka took a breath, ushering up the least suspicious voice and carefree voice she could, "Hey, how about you let me come over to your place tonight? I heard the guys were making killer pancakes."

"They don't-" Tsuyu nodded, slowing seeming to understand, "Actually yeah, I thought I saw that they just left, but they must've meant that they left to get the ingredients."

The person watching them approached them carefully, almost in front of them even with Uraraka's efforts to move to the side of them to carefully walk by, keeping Tsuyu on the side away from them.

"I've been looking for you." The man laughed.

Uraraka took a breath, "Must've had the wrong person, sorry." Before pushing Tsuyu forwards hoping she wouldn't look.

"Not you." The man smiled, glancing down towards Tsuyu.

"_Didn't you ever wonder what happened to the last one the little green-haired one you tried protecting?" He scoffed, "I honestly, thought about grabbing that green-haired girl off the streets, I thought it'd be fun to do it all over again with similar circumstances_-"

Uraraka scrambled for her phone, shifting it from her pocket, pressing the dial button as fast as she could, Tsuyu's presence directly behind her, she hadn't started running. And likely she wouldn't either, she likely could tell that she wouldn't be able to outrun the danger they were facing. Her heart was pounding, and she was sure that any supernatural could hear it in a five-kilometer radius, Uraraka swallowed glaring them down, "Stay back." She pressed her back against Tsuyu, half-hoping to shield her, half-hoping Tsuyu would realize that there was the outline of a knife hidden in the back pocket.

"You know, I thought it would be fun to drag the green-haired one to Katsuki, you know see a re-enactment. Watch him make the same mistakes all over again, just cuz of the minor resemblance. But after being in that house, I'm starting to think I've got the wrong target. Maybe I'll see something better this time with you." The man reached for her hair, Tsuyu pulling the knife out of the back of the backpack, before pushing herself in front of Uraraka pushing her back and swinging.

"Hello?"

Tsuyu ran towards the man, before he swung sending Tsuyu's form tumbling through the air and slamming into the wall, she slid down the wall, hitting the ground, unconscious and blood leaking from her mouth.

"Tsuyu!" Uraraka darted between the two, her phone rattling, "We're at the college! Stay there I've got it!"

The man grabbed her arm as she couldn't resist a gasp of panic escaping from her. Uraraka glanced towards the movement of the doors leading to the outside from the college; Professor Bakugo stuffing his paperwork hastily into his bag as he headed out for the day.

"Professor! Stay back!" Uraraka shouted, the next thing she knew, she was being thrown the professor's widening eyes as he darted towards the perpetrator yelling at them for attacking his students being one of the last things she saw, slamming against the building, she slid down it. Uraraka glanced towards Tsuyu, then towards her phone practically vibrating with Todoroki's and Bakugo's reassurance that they would be right there. Uraraka could feel her unconscious fading, but she needed to do something fast, or Bakugo's father would be that man's next meal. Uraraka took a breath, moving in front of Tsuyu with the last of her strength, she reached for her bracelet snapping it into little pieces as it exploded across the courtyard.

Power welled up inside her as if this time instead of being suppressed it was building, stacking latent power, she didn't know how she knew it but she knew, she had the power of a volcano coursing through her; raw, deadly, and indiscriminatory. She was a force of nature. Uraraka took a breath, soft wind ripping Professor Bakugo from the man's clutches, and then without a second to spare ripping the walls off of the university building, Uraraka pulled attempting to resist the urge to barf knowing that if she fainted any moment now the vomit would not be a good place to land. The building collapsed on the man, leaving no traces, he would have to be unburied. And hopefully, they would find something there. Uraraka pushed herself up, stumbling to move forward, ignoring how drained she felt. Todoroki was half-way across town and moving rapidly towards them, he would be here soon. Her shoulders relaxed, as black blurred through her vision, she needed to know they were underneath that pile of rubbage, but her feet tripped, and she was going down. The last thing she heard was the buzzing of her phone with Bakugo's voice in an attempt of reassurance.


	19. Chapter 19

Todoroki felt his heart strumming against his chest, reminding him of the warnings he had told himself, the warnings he had grained deeply in his own cranium watching his mother as he grew up. She was so weak in comparison to his father. _Human. _Uraraka had been so strong, her personality so powerful and presence reassuring to him, how could he have forgotten? How could he have pushed down the main thing he felt about humans. _Fragile. Fragile. Fragile. _His mind wavered to the time he had reached for his mother himself and accidentally left a bruise on her leg as a toddler, the panic and disgust swelled in him. He never wanted to be a drop like his father. She knew he didn't mean it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He knew even as a toddler; he knew that his mother was the most fragile out of their family. But he never wanted to be his father. Even with the gentlest touch, the kind that someone would use when going over delicate artwork or in an attempt not to squish the smallest thing, he had still harmed her. And now he had forgotten what was carved deep in his brain about humans. The most important thing. The topic that was so deadly to forget in this world. The topic that he knew that he was just deluding himself in, humans were fragile.

And his human heart felt like something was shattering in his chest as he stared down an empty parking lot with the exceptions of Tsuyu's knife, Uraraka's phone and bookbag, and so, so much blood. His hand stretched to his chest tangling with his shirt. It hurt. The organ had been practically frozen solid for years. It had helped him forget. Forget himself. That _his heart was human_. He had been so carefully remembering to be gentle with humans that he forgot to be gentle with himself, and now that the ice he carved around his heart was melting, it was too much. The ground felt uneven. He felt like he was choking. _Todoroki breathe._ He glanced up, searching around for Uraraka, her voice sounding so near to him. His breath exhaled, forming life into the air and ascending to the sky.

"Uraraka!" He called, his voice echoing into the distance, reverberating back through the air to him. He wasn't surprised to hear the silence echoing back at him. There was so much blood, it would be hard to track her scent. He glanced towards Tsuyu's things; she wouldn't leave Uraraka behind. Or have the chance to escape. He walked forward, finding beads shattered around the parking lot, with no time to pick up his mother's bracelet, he needed to find her. He was sure his mother wouldn't mind that he had chosen Uraraka over the bracelet, "Uraraka!"

His chest tightened as he pressed the thoughts of why he didn't get useful powers, why couldn't his family had been one that would bestow him something he could actually use to help his friends. Todoroki swallowed, the blood remained pooled at his feet, on the contradiction of his brain it was good that it wasn't dry yet. That means it was recent. That means he would find her alive. But which way? Which way? There were no footprints, just a pool of blood, liquefying and diffusing in the parking lot. Todoroki reached for the phone in his pocket, glancing down towards Uraraka's strumming against the pavement with the home phone's number battering against it. He was surprised it wasn't dead from Katsuki calling and yelling yet. Todoroki slid unlock on the phone, surprised again that it didn't contain a password.

"She's not here."

"Then what the hell is?"

Todoroki glanced towards the scene, it was likely something that Katsuki had seen before, "Everything's going to be fine. Call for the witch of the Forrest." He hung up the call in the midst of Katsuki's yelling, before searching the phone book, Tsuyu's number being one of the most recent calls. He hit the call button. The ringing of the phone not fast enough to match the beating of his heart.

The phone clicked on, loud clopping steps reverberating across wherever they were running.

"Tsuyu? Where are you?"

"Up, three floors! I don't know what we're going to do-" Tsuyu sounded out of breath, and he could hear that she was being pulled along, Uraraka's breath faint but he could hear it in the background. Meaning whoever was chasing them was playing with them, treating them like they were a game. Todoroki swallowed. Plenty of supernaturals that still craved bloodlust tended to play with their food. It helped wave the bloodlust off for a little extra time before they needed to hunt down another victim.

"I'm on my way, leave a scent trail, something that'll throw off the scent, run in a circle only if you have time, and hide. Don't make a noise. I'll be right there. If I can hear you both breathing through the phone, they aren't far behind."

"You better hurry up or there won't be a body to find."

Todoroki nodded, shutting the phone before throwing himself into the building, going up the stairs two to three at a time. He wouldn't lose this battle, he swung the next-door open glancing down towards the pillage of clothes nearing the door, no one in sight but the echoing of footfalls slowly approaching him. He glanced towards the stairs; they likely were in a way he wouldn't suspect. He had a choice to make, grab them and get out or find the person chasing them and confront the problem. Todoroki swallowed, he didn't want them to see him like he could be in the name of defending his territory or what and who was important to him. But he also couldn't leave, while running and having them fear for their lives.

Todoroki felt his feet move forwards, knowing what he had to do. He needed to be swift and lacking in mercy. A shadow lingered on the opposite side of the construction-littered terrain, calmly walking about the territory and observing as if they were playing hide-and-seek with a child. Their red eyes slowly lingering down towards the clothing articles that laid at his feet. A small scoff of annoyance escaping them, a twist of their foot as if to say they were turning around, but turning back to him and approaching him.

"You do realize who's prey they were right? How can you be such a glutton not to leave a single piece?" The person paused, their unfamiliar but cold eyes glancing over the clothes, "Not a single spot of blood, so either I've misunderstood or you're the world's most meticulous eater."

A hollow laugh escaped him, "I might be, I've never left a mess behind from something I've started, and I'm not going to start now."

The steps were careful, graceful, not a sound echoed in the corridor, laughter echoed down the corridor as the man spun back to him, "You know, if I didn't know who you were you would've had me, I was almost impressed. Alright, fess up where'd you hide them."

A scoff escaped him, "If you knew who I am, you should know that I'm not going to give them up," He paused, almost startling himself when he found himself right next to the guy, his right-hand lingering over the man's neck, his voice dropping to a soft but sadistic whisper, "I would take this as a warning and never look in the direction of this household ever again." He hissed, before launching the man several feet back. His body only stopping once it collided with the wall, shaking the building. Todoroki glanced towards the wall structure, he didn't know where those two were hiding, it would be best not to do that again. If he was lucky hopefully the guy would get his point and dart in the name of at least trying to keep his life until the next new moon.

The man cackled, brushing himself off and unburying himself from the supplies, in the next moment Todoroki could feel warmth wrapping around his own next, "You're not used to losing are you? Or even people being close to your level, huh?" The man laughed as Todoroki grabbed his wrist feeling his feet leave the floor, he had severely underestimated this person's strength. His mind swirling between how he was raised, hoping to find anything that could save him while not being launched back into a regrettable situation, something that would at least give him something in an attempt to free himself.

He grabbed the man's wrist, fire causing light to radiate off their face. Todoroki swallowed, wishing it didn't make the man clearly able to see. He had half a face, jawbone protruding out where skin should be almost seeming as though someone had attempted sculpting the face and wanted to move from clay to a new medium. Honestly, they would almost look decent if it wasn't for the blood that crusted the other side of his face. He could feel his fangs pulse, while his human half wanted to run somewhere and puke in rejecting of the sight. His mind screaming that he knew exactly what covered this man's face, but also wanting to deny it to the point the words sounded as though they were static in his head. He didn't want to know. He didn't even want to think it. His hand tightened, the fires growing brighter, beginning to cascade up the man's arm, but the man didn't flinch. Todoroki attempted to swallow feeling the pressure get tighter around his neck, he needed to get himself free and soon. He needed to be stronger than this man. He was the strongest in the area, if he lost who would protect everyone else? They would be vulnerable. Spots were moving through his vision, at the corner of his eyes, and he could see his fire starting to flicker even with how much it had spread upon this man. Todoroki felt a pressure run through the back of his head, he hadn't felt it before but if he was thinking straight he would've suspected that he was losing. But instead, he was concerned with his blurring vision and the weight of his head, the brown-haired bob flying towards the two of them in the background barely a thought processing through his mind, words that were loud incomprehensible in his mind before he hit the floor.

He could feel someone rolling him over so that he was staring straight up at the roof, saliva running down the side of his mouth.

"Oh no, oh no, Tsuyu what do I do?"

Todoroki felt his head rolling his breathing beginning to sort itself, but almost as though it was hyperventilating in an attempt to regain all of the oxygen he had lost previously, but not quite strong enough yet to return himself to his feet.

"Let me see, watch for the other one."

"I know I'm watching"

"It doesn't look like his neck is broken, I see faint bruising, but I think it's healing currently."

Their panicked voices dropped to whispers as he could feel their hands carefully check to see if he was injured anywhere else before considering moving him, Todoroki glanced behind Uraraka, a metal rod laid right against her leg, and a headless man several feet away. His hand brushed Uraraka's hair out of the way, "I'm sorry." He coughed, out of the two of them he hadn't realized who had been the weaker out of the two of them all along.

She grabbed his hand, her shaking hands tightening around them as she clearly was trying to steady herself, "Keep your breath, we'll move to a safer spot as soon as we know you don't have any other injuries that you'll bleed out from."

"You keep rescuing me."

"And you keep running to me as soon as I call you."

"I, I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"We're a household, we take care of each other now."

He glanced towards her, wondering if she could tell what he was thinking about through one look in his eyes.

A small soft laughter came from her, "Alright, we'll keep a tally and whoever does the most rescuing has to treat the other to ice cream at the end of the year."

A soft laugh escaped him, before he felt his eyes linger towards the body in the background. He would have to take care of whatever _that_ was before other humans arrived in the morning. Likely he would have to burn it in hopes that it wouldn't attempt to rise again like a zombie, or a vampire might if not properly disposed of.

Tsuyu coughed, "We should hide him."

"I'll be up in a few moments. I can fight whoever we find next."

Tsuyu shook her head, "It's not that," she glanced towards the street, whatever she saw down there both relieving and stressing her, "I called my parents."

Todoroki nodded, _The Demon Hunters _in the area. Never a good sign. Especially since they were likely going to take one look at him so weak and likely decide that it would be the best opportunity to take care of such a powerful demon. But on the other hand, he wasn't ever fit for hiding, and they had mentioned there was another person chasing them through the corridors. "When was the last time you saw the other person?"

Uraraka's hands tightened on his arm, "That's the thing, we saw him and then he was gone…he looks like Katsuki's old friend." Her eyes were distant as though she was unsure if she wanted to share this information. It was clear the next question would be if they should or shouldn't share the information with Katsuki. Her voice shook, "He didn't seem like a-"

"There's never anyway to tell until after you see them do it. It's one of the things that keeps them alive, is they're good until they're not."

Uraraka nodded, glancing towards the window, her attention coming back to him as he was already beginning to try standing.

Todoroki felt himself instinctively bristle feeling a cool metal on the back of his head. It had been a rough day already in the first place. He attempted not to let his hand curl around the clothes covering Uraraka's knees, his hand bracing for an impact as he felt her flinch likely looking at whatever he was feeling behind himself. Todoroki paused still feeling unsteady, he wouldn't be able to get away from whoever was behind him, especially not at the range they were at. It had already been a rough day. He knew he should've found a way to practically dress Katsuki up in a bee-keeper suit of sun blocking curtains and dragged him along. He pushed the ridiculous idea down, trying to focus on the situation. He uncurled his hand, slowly beginning to raise both of them.

"Don't you dare move you disgusting demon-"

"Mom, it wasn't him-"

"Tsuyu!"

"He came to save us!"

"Tsuyu, don't fall for that, he's probably just trying to-"

Uraraka launched herself towards the person behind them, likely to wrestle whatever equipment they had out of their hands, "I've had such a rough week already, I'd appreciate you not aiming a gun at my friends, especially during midterm week."

Todoroki slowly stumbled attempting to raise himself to a standing position so he could see what was happening behind him, before lowering himself back to the floor, raising his hands, "I'm not going to attack anyone."

"That's what they all say!" Tsuyu's mom shouted from underneath Uraraka, seeming as though they were losing the situation barely keeping the weapon out of Uraraka's hands. Frankly, it looked similar to siblings arguing over a toy. Except it was a very dangerous element that could likely kill him considering what Tsuyu's parents did.

"Mame- I'm a half- "

"He's a demon doesn't matter what he says- "

"I don't give a damn if he's a demon or not, I give a damn how he treats me. So, if you want him you're going to have to go through me." Uraraka stood, the glow of a thousand wildfires and the power of a stampede radiating from her presence. "Besides, don't you have a more important job than to attempt to kill an innocent bystander? Especially one that regulates this city better than you could ever dream?"

"I do my job just fine!"

"Your job is murder, not control. I know you're doing you're best and I appreciate you coming to help save us and I know that it's the only answer for a species so weak and so easily preyed upon can come upon, but there's nothing wrong with leaving those who haven't done wrong and those who are doing their best and haven't hurt anyone alone." Uraraka's loud voice dropped to a whisper. Confusion as she ran through her explanation running through her mind. Clearly knowing that she shouldn't reprimand Tsuyu's mother for her job, and that it was something that she would've been doing in order to save their lives. But also, that it wasn't fair to kill Todoroki only due to what he was.

Tsuyu's mom let out a loud sigh, the noise of regret lingering through it, "You're possessed child, move, it's not going to feel good being released from it, but I promise it's worth it." Tsuyu's mom switched, a knife in her hand.

Uraraka threw herself in front of him, "If you can't be bothered to listen, over my dead body, and then some." She hissed, Tsuyu's mother came closer a lingering look of regret, "If you take another step closer, I promise only your nightmares will be where you feel safe."

Tsuyu gasped, grabbing her mom's elbow as she raised the knife, Todoroki moved grabbing Uraraka and spinning her to the other side of himself. He couldn't have done much throughout the day to help her, but at the very least he could protect her from an on-coming knife. He braced himself, waiting for the burning to seethe down his back in the way he had heard it described before. Those who had been cut by a hunter's knife and managed to get away even the tiniest of cuts and bruised never healed. He would have to find a way to hide it so that the forest residence didn't think he was weak, and his father wouldn't take it as a chance to start a war with the humans. But he wouldn't change his mind. He couldn't do much for Uraraka, at the very least he could be her shield. He swallowed, waiting for the pain.

"Honey," Loud steps clopped against the pavement, "I can't find anyone else in the building- "

The pain never came, Todoroki loosened his grip on Uraraka, full of rebellion that he was planning on taking the hit for her especially after she had riled the hunter up. He glanced over his shoulder, the two hunters standing side-by-side, Tsuyu's hands still wrapped around her mother's elbow, confusion, regret, and embarrassment more than obvious on her face.

What he believed was Tsuyu's father, turned to him, likely looking him over as Todoroki slowly let go of Uraraka, pushing down his instinct to run. That was normal. They had pointed a knife at the two of them. If he couldn't tell their clear resemblance he would've laughed at the similarity of the situation if it hadn't been so dire.

Tsuyu's father blinked at him, confusion clear on his face, "Are you….are you Rei's son?"

He almost took a step back, heat rising to his face as he glanced towards his shoes, then back towards him, "Why do you need to know?"

Her father nodded, "Honey, he's a half-demon."

"Does that make much of a difference?"

"No, but the way he's raised would definitely be different than most, it's not often you run into a half-demon. Well, they are more common now a days since demons are beginning to adapt to look a lot more like humans. Anyway, how's your mother?"

He glanced towards the empty corridor waiting for the person that had been chasing Tsuyu and Uraraka to appear at any moment. At the current moment, it didn't feel real, as though they were playing some sort of game of tag and the person, he was expecting to show up was an imaginary player.

"Ah, right, not quite the right area to have this conversation. Thank you for taking care of our daughter, you should come over sometime and bring your mother-"

He glanced back towards him, his eyes narrowing, the humans he had been told about from his mother's side weren't much. From his perspective she had fought to survive taking everything morsel she could possibly get but in her eyes…humans were just as cruel as the stories of demons that her family told. Worse. Because in the beginning, most expects those similar to their own to help them out. He wouldn't put himself in such a vulnerable situation. The story of how his mother had been practically sold off to his father because her family mistook her psychic powers for selling her soul. He didn't trust either of his parents' connections, no matter how much a sparkling recommendation either of them might've given them, "How did you know her?"

"We went to high school together. But you know how it is, after most people graduate, go their separate ways and never speak again. But I didn't know-she…." There was concern radiating in the man's eyes.

Todoroki glanced towards the wall, knowing exactly what the man was thinking about. Uraraka's hand moved around his wrist, "Let's go home." She whispered, nodding towards Tsuyu and her family, before making their way down the stairs. Todoroki glanced towards the floor, attempting not to glance at the bloodstain walls, they had fought with everything they possibly could before he had arrived. And even then, they didn't truly need him to step in. He hadn't noticed Uraraka taking the keys or the quiet drive home. His mind was spinning, and he was regrettably beyond exhausted.

"We'll get him next time. And we'll save Midoriya too. No matter what we have to do to save them. We'll help who we can." Uraraka paused, sliding out of the car, "I was thinking that's the way I want to do things. I looked Tsuyu's parents over and I realized they do good in the world, but I also don't want to be in-discriminatory of the good and the bad and accidentally take the good out of the world. I want to do the best I can for the world. I've decided how we're going to do things, help who we can."

Todoroki nodded, that seemed like the way to be. The hunters' presence had put his mind for a loop, especially when he was typically on the other end of the weapon. But in his defense, he had gone after murderers, serial killers, but didn't that make him a serial killer himself? Todoroki moved his way onto the couch, his head spinning in circles on an already rough week. Uraraka's soft voice sounding as though it was in the hall, "We're all just doing our best. And that's all anyone can ask for." The sound of the shower turning on beginning to low him to sleep. It wasn't until several hours later that his brain was starting to detect some form of weight on his chest as he attempted to breathe. But the presence wasn't unfamiliar, instead of the panic he knew he should've been feeling, he felt relieved. Todoroki slid one of his eyes open, Uraraka's head on his chest and her legs draped across Katsuki on the other side and he stayed, an arm thrown over the back of the couch and watching a movie. And suddenly his mind was quiet. For the first time in weeks, Todoroki found himself not only feeling safe, but content.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

His cold atmosphere ran down his flesh as his subconscious mind was beginning to bring thoughts that should've caused panic hours ago to the surface. Uraraka wasn't wearing his mother's beads. He shifted, the couch radiating with his own warmth and his arm stiff from being wrapped around Uraraka, but lacking her weight. Todoroki felt his eyes rip themselves open as he panicked, beginning to glance around for her. Where? Where was she? Was she in another room getting sick trying to make sure they didn't see her this weak? It was his fault; his presence was too much for most psychics and he had never learned how to pull that power back in it was like the air around him. He needed to learn to control it, so it wasn't just her problem. It would be best to get away from him if she was struggling with being overwhelmed.

His feet hit the cold floor before he could even let another thought process through his mind, swinging open the door, to Katsuki and Uraraka in the kitchen. Todoroki leaned on the door glancing between the two of them arguing over what to cook for breakfast and how to cook it, while the Witch of the Forrest sat at the kitchen table bouncing who knows what in the air whistling to herself and clearly ignoring the world around her. Her eyes slid to him, "About time you got up."

Todoroki ran a hand through his hair, eyes lingering down towards Uraraka's wrist, brand new beads, bright pink shinning around her wrist, it was likely the witch of the forest's work.

"Sorry, your mother's beads were a little outdated, they were ready to break, I disposed of them properly. Even if you wanted to give them back to her it wouldn't have been healthy."

Todoroki nodded at the witch glancing towards Uraraka, who smiled towards him, waving as the beads dangled against her, "Oh, and she also did some changes so I can start working on my magic now too! Look!" Uraraka smiled, beckoning the pots and pans towards her, the pots and pans struggled in the air, but they moved towards her and back.

The witch laughed, "Whoever made your mother's beads probably made the situation so much worse by suppressing her magic." The witch shook her head, likely mistaken, knowing his mother, she had likely gone running home with the beads hoping to be taken back in by his ever-elusive grandparents who turned her away at the door. Causing the situation to go from worse to create the beginnings of his mother's downwards spiral. Todoroki nodded, as the witch continued talking, "I put my magic in those beads, not much so it won't be overwhelming to start, but the beads will eventually start breaking unable to hold up to Uraraka's powers. I'll come back to fix them when that starts happening when I do that I'll slowly and gradually add more and more power, during that time I want Uraraka to pick out an idea of something she was to siphon her powers out of. And Todoroki, work on your psychic field its everywhere. It would make a newborn baby cry."

Katsuki huffed in the kitchen seeming to take it as a form of insult.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who can't even step foot outside."

"You want to go? My day to go outside is also your weakest day."

The witch rolled her eyes, drinking something she had clearly stolen from their kitchen, "We can go, but remember I am _thee_ Witch of the Forrest, if it weren't for him-" she shot Todoroki a glance, "I would be the most feared creature in this whole land, "Next time you pick a fight, remember that's for a reason. And I wasn't just born into that power." She paused, "No offense."

Todoroki nodded, it wasn't like he was unaware of the power and privilege he was born with, even if he dreaded it, he had always acknowledged what advantages it managed to give him over others. He shifted unsure if he should come closer while Uraraka was in the middle of using her powers.

"It's okay, come here, I want to make sure it's working while I'm still here."

He nodded, moving closer to Uraraka, "Would you be able to tell it's working immediately?" His mind wandering back to when they first met, it took several hours before she finally went down, what if this happened again while the witch was away?

She glanced between the two of them, "Should be good, Uraraka call me if you need anything, start with the basics, then we'll work our way up to see if it's just telekinesis or some form of magic, also call your parents."

Uraraka nodded, a soft but hesitant smile on her face as she showed her out the door. Uraraka closed the door, turning back to both of them in the kitchen before glancing between the two of them.

Katsuki made a soft scoff, "If anything hurts don't try to be a hero, just tell one of us," before turning back to the whistling stove.

Todoroki's hand tightened into a fist, "You still haven't called your parents?"

"You know how it is, there really hasn't been a chance for it," Uraraka's face became slightly redder, "It's just how it is, I've got to go get ready for class anyway."

He glanced towards Uraraka, the pool of blood that surrounded his ankles flashing through his mind, his voice cracking in his throat, "Actually…did you want to stay home today? I don't…I don't think it's safe, at least not yet."

Uraraka glanced towards him, her eyes shifting to the floor, "I don't want to show that I'm intimidated, but also…if I can help him. Even the slightest bit, I want to help, but I can't help if I can't find him."

Todoroki curled and uncurled his hand, suppressing the urge to run his hand through hair, his voice a soft whisper, "Please? Just this week? It shouldn't take long, I'll hunt them down," His voice quieted, "And take care of them."

It was the only way he needed to be honest with her. That was the truth. She needed to know she lived with a duo of murderers. His heart quickened in its paces. Waiting. Waiting for her reaction as the idea that she lived with murderers processed within her mind. The denial cycling through next, glowing in her eyes likely asking all the right questions and trying to push them down as a lie.

He braced himself, moving slightly to the side so Uraraka could dart out the door running for her life, Katsuki lowering his head pretending not to listen, but likely thinking of the same things they were thinking. That Uraraka was going to run, fearing for her life any second. The verbal rejection that they deserved about to accumulate into the air.

Todoroki braced himself watching Uraraka open her mouth, Uraraka's voice cracked, "I made you a killer. It's my fault."

Todoroki raised his hand, his own voice cracking, as he glanced towards the floor. The pot whistling from the kitchen the only noise in the house, it was practically a scream.

"We weren't innocent before you found us. Uraraka, it comes with the territory of being supernatural. All supernaturals you have ever met are killers. We're not an exception."

"But, who, I haven't-I didn't see a single-"

Todoroki glanced towards the floor, any sane person would run, "You did."

"You didn't, you wouldn't, you're both so gentle. There's-"

"The supernatural that chased you through the woods. The horde after that. I killed at least fifteen supernaturals that night. There was a stalker about a week later. The man from the mall. I'm sure there's more."

"The night of the new moon, a pack of werewolves, a curious fae that came too close for their own good, an unrelated stalker two days ago. I killed multiple supernaturals before I even found Todoroki." Katuski paused glancing at the counter, "And he kills to keep me alive."

He couldn't look at her, he couldn't see the fear of him that he once held for his own father running through her eyes, he couldn't see the panic as she wondered if she was next or questioned her own morals if she was ready to stay. "The backyard is built on corpses of others. At the end of the day….we're bad peopl-"

"You're not! I know you two! You're not bad people! I trust you and sometimes life hands you decisions that you have to make to keep yourself and those around you safe. And I know you two, I've watched both of you make calculated decisions. And I don't believe either of you go around killing innocent people. I know, you know, you're just trying to scare me away. You need to admit to yourselves that you're just scared. It's okay to admit that you're scared!"

Todoroki glanced up towards her, his heart rate was still beating incredibly fast, but it felt different. Not like someone was wrapping an elastic band around it anymore. His heart suddenly felt lighter than it did before. To the point he almost felt dizzy. He paused backing towards the wall, slowly sliding down it. It was unusual, but somehow Uraraka made him weak in the way that she made him so much stronger than before.

He glanced up through his hair, Uraraka right in front of him checking him for a fever, his mind wandering to something he should've said before, something he should've been clearer with. "I'd be willing to meet your parents again if you'd let me."

Uraraka nodded, "Sure, but not right now."

"The two of you get off the floor, I just cleaned that!" Katsuki shouted from the other room.

Uraraka stood up, "Alright, let's get breakfast, then crack this case and save more people."

Todoroki nodded, following her to the kitchen as the three of them sat at the kitchen table, arguing, babbling, and talking like a family would. Doing his best to push the image down of the blood encased around his ankles. It would be a while before he was able to push the image down but having some of the most important people to him in the world next to him eating breakfast helped. More than he would ever be able to appreciate.

He smiled, before moving towards the house's library, paging through the books, his eyes lingering towards the prison worlds kept behind his desk. No. He couldn't be tempted. Those kept in prison worlds were serving out their sentences. If he let one out in exchange for information, he couldn't tell what kind of terror he would unleash on the world. His fingers brushed over the books, unsure of who to ask, who would be willing, and who would ever have information on the current supernatural he was hunting. Would the price of their freedom be enough? Enough to save others? But what would be the cost? The only person that might know enough information was in a prison world because he couldn't handle them. He had nearly died that night trying to put them in. Everyone in the area knew their reputation. Even deadly and new supernaturals were concerned with this person's presence. Putting this person away was how he had earned his reputation. His fingers traced down the spine of the prison world's book, but could he manage to seal them back up again? Especially after years of pent up rage that were likely stock-piling within the novel?

The dial to the phone turned in the hallway, "I know it's been a while…. hi, dad…I'm okay, I'm living with two really great people. I know, I know, it's okay. He said he'd want to meet you again sometime, not yet, no I'm safe. How's mom?"

Todoroki let go of the book, pushing it back onto the shelf. Taking a breath, as he wandered away from the fastest help that there was to offer…but quite also the most dangerous.


End file.
